Are You A Vampire ?
by Yue m00nlight
Summary: [Chap 14 END] Kehidupan para murid SM SHS yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ? /HunHan / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire ?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Lenght : 1/?**

**Disclaimber : semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! Typo(s) berserakan, OOC, dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading ^_^**_

Malam hari dalam sebuah gang sempit dan gelap yang jauh dari keramaian terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian kumal sedang menodongkan pisau kearah wanita kurus yang terlihat kaya dari pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Pria tersebut memojokkan si wanita ke dinding bangunan yang kotor dan bau. "cepat serahkan semua uang yang kau punya!" bentak si pria masih tetap menodongkan pisauya ke arah wanita yang ketakutan sambil menangis tersebut.

Merasa sayang dengan nyawanya si wanita segera mnyerahkan dompetnya yang denagan seger diambil oleh pria kumal tersebut.

Si pria menyeringai setelah melihat uang dalam dompet yang baru dia ambil, "aku mohon lepaskan aku, aku sudah memberikan uang ku" melas si wanita sambil mengelap air matanya yang jatuh karena ketakutan.

Namun seolah tuli pria tersebut malah berniat memperkosa wanita didepannya ini, pria itu dengan kasar langsung mengoyak dress selutut berwarna merah yang dipakai wanita itu sampai memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus yang membuat si pria kumal semakin nafsu menatapnya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya wanita tersebut berteriak minta tolong dengan kencang, namun tentu saja usahanya sia-sia karna mereka berada didaerah yang sangat sepi.

"jangan menangis sayang, setelah aku selesai denganmu aku akan membunuhmu jadi jangan takut~" bisik si pria kumal sambil mengelus pipi wanita tersebut yang langsung di tepis si wanita dengan kasar menggunakan tangannya.

'_Suka main kasar rupanya'_ batin si pria kumal langsung menghimpit tubuh kurus wanita tersebut ke dinding sambil menciumi bahu dan leher si wanita yang terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

'_maafkan aku, oemma dan appa. Hidupku sudah berakhir sekarang'_ ucap si wanita dalam hati karena yakin tidak akan ada yang menolongnya.

Namun saat dia mulai pasrah akan nasibnya sesuatu yang tidak diduga terjadi, pria yang merampok sekaligus memperkosanya tersebut tiba-tiba melayang jauh dari tubuhnya seolah-olah ada yang menarik pria tersebut dari belakng dengan kuat.

BRUUGGH

Tubuh pria kumal itu langsung menghantam jalan dengan kuat setelah melayang tiba-tiba, pria tersebut melihat siapa orang yang telah berani membuatnya seperti sekarang. Tidak jauh dari posisi dia sebelum melayang dengan tidak elitnya terlihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sarat akan kebencian.

"Argh, sakit lepaskan aku. Dasar brengsek!" maki si pria kumal kepada pria yang sebelumnya berada jauh dari dia namun tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya. Bahkan sekarang pria mungil tersebut mengigit lehernya dengan taring yang tajam sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang langsung dihisap dengan rakus tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Awalnya pria kumal itu mendorong-dorong si pria munggil yang sedang menggigitnya dengan kuat, namun lama kelamaan pergerakan pria kumal itu terlihat semakin lemah dan beberapa saat kemudian diam yang menandakan dia sudah mati.

Pria mungil itu melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke jalan dengan satu tangannya seolah-olah tubuh tersebut seringan balon.

Setelahnya si pria mungil menatap wanita yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan dan shock lebih tepatnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sementara si wanita yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya menatap pria mungil itu dengan takut, bagaimana tidak mana ada manusia bisa cepat bergerak dan menghisap darah! Bahkan bekasnya masih basah dan menetes di sekitar mulut pria mungil tersebut.

"hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata kau ada disini" ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul disamping si pria mungil sambil menepuk bahunya.

Sedangkan si pria mungil hanya memutar bola matanya tanda malas dengan kelakuan temannya ini sambil menepis tangannya. "kau sudah makan duluan rupanya, aku baru saja mau mengajakmu cari makan" ujar si pria yang baru datang tersebut.

Pria mungil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk si wanita yang terlihat ketakutan itu tanpa menatapnya, sementara dia masih melihat temannya yang baru datang yang sekarang terlihat terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"itu untukmu, makanlah dengan cepat dan bereskan sisanya aku masih harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Aku masih harus mengurus keperluan kita untuk besok" ujar pria mungil sambil melompat ke atap bangunan yang tinggi, "kalau sudah siap bereskan sisanya" lanjutnya sambil menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Sambil menghela nafas pria yang baru datang itu melangkah mendekati si wanita yang mulai menangis lagi menatap malaikat maut yang sudah berada di depannya, "mianhe" lirih pria tersebut meminta maaf sebelum memakan 'makanannya' seperti pria mungil tersebut.

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar jeritan memilukan dari mulut wanita itu sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ketanah dan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, at SM Senior High School**

SM SHS, siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah tersebut? Sekolah terbaik di korea selatan, sekolah tersebut juga sekolah terbesar, terelite, memiliki fasilitas kolam renang yang besarnya bisa untuk olimpiade renang, lapangan golf, cafetaria yng menyediakan makanan Western, Korea, China, dan Jepang.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan tempat parkir yang luasnya cetar membahana badai hampir menyaingi stadiun bola. Membuat semua orang berdecak kagum karena melihatnya, dan hanya ada tiga kategori murid yang bisa berada di sekolah tersebut.

Pertama, sudah pasti anak orang kaya yang memiliki kekayaan diatas rata-rata atau anak berpengaruh. Kedua, anak-anak yang memiliki kepintaran namun kekayaan mereka tidak terlalu banyak namun tetap saja segudang. Ketiga, anak-anak dari kelas bawah namun memiliki kepintaran luar biasa sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut dengan jalur beasiswa yang dibuka untuk 10 orang saja setiap tahunnya.

Sekolah yang baru memulai aktivitas paginya ini, terlihat beberapa murid memasuki sekolah elite tersebut dengan kendaraan pribadi, namun tidak sedikit juga yang diantara dengan supir pribadi mereka. Yah, memang beberapa murid lebih suka diantar supir mereka kesekolah daripada membawa mobil sendiri.

Aneh memang namun tentu mereka memiliki alasan kenapa melakukan hal tersebut, dan hei apa urusannya denganmu jika mereka lebih memilih diantar.

Semakin lama sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit Seoul, dan bisa terlihat semakin banyak pula siswa maupun siswi SM SHS berdatangan ke sekolah tercinta mereka.

Suasana sekolah yang awalnya agak tenang dan di isi oleh beberapa percakapan murid mendadak menjadi gaduh seketika. "EXO DATAAAAANG, KYAAAA" Para yeoja mulai berteriak-teriak seperti fangirls setelah melihat beberapa mobil sport mewah masuk dan parkir di sekolah tersebut.

Mobil sport yang berjumlah enam buah tersebut tampak mati, dan terlihat enam orang namja turun dari mobil tersebut dengan gaya angkuh.

Seketika para yeoja mulai teriak-teriak melihat mereka berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Jangan kau pikir bahwa mereka menjadi gila mendadak atau kesambet jin di pagi hari, mereka seperti itu karena melihat enam namja tampan dan keren yang baru saja datang.

"KYAAAA, KRIIISS OPPPAAA"

"SUHO OPPPAAA JADILAH KEKASIH KUUUU!"

"CHANYEOL OOOPPAA JADILAH MILIKKUUU, KAUUU TIDAK AKAN MENYESAL"

"KYAAA, MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"SEHUUUN, LOVEE YOUUUU"

"KAI, KENCAN LAAH DENGAN KUU. JEBAAAL"

EXO adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari enam namja tampan dan keren yang ketika kau melihatnya akan membuatmu meleleh di tempat seperti es krim, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu dengan mereka berenam. Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan tak kenal maka tak sayang (-_-") #authorstres.

Inilah dia keenam namja bernama EXO itu :

**Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu**

Kris adalah ketua dari kelompok ini, pria dengan tinggi tubuh 189 cm, berambut blonde, berkulit putih, hidung mancung, dengan bibir kissabelnya yang menggoda iman, memiliki wajah khas oriental dan barat sekaligus. Kenapa? Karena dia blesteran Cina dari ibunya dan Kanada dari ayahnya. Kris memiliki sifatnya sombong, angkuh, sok cool namun walaupun sifatnya jelek tetapi karna dia sangat tampan membuat semua orang buta terhadap sifatnya. Dia juga pewaris dari perusahaan Wu Corp yang bergerak di bidang elektronik yang mempunyai cabang di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan dia selalu mengatakan "chiken not my style" namun pada akhirnya dia jadi pecinta ayam.

**Kim Joonmyun aka Suho **

Suho merupakan wakil dari kelompok tersebut, pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dari Kris. Dia juga merupakan anggota yang memiliki sifat paling tenang, ramah, baik dan tidak sombong. Ahh, jangan lupakan senyum angelicnya yang mampu membuat para yeoja maupun namja pingsan mendadak. Dia merupakan anak dari professor pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, Seoul Internasional Hospital.

**Kim Jongdae aka Chen**

Chen merupakan anggota yang memiliki suara yang sangat bagus dan tinggi seperti menara Eifell (?) memiliki wajah kotak, tinggi yang tidak beda jauh dari Suho, kulit putih dan paling cerewet dalam kelompoknya ini sangat suka mengejek orang, dan jangan lupakan setiap perkataan yang dia keluarkan selalu tajam dan menusuk siapapun yang menjadi korban para EXO. Dia merupakan sepupu dari seorang Suho yang baik, namun mereka memiliki karakter yang jauh berbeda. Ayahnya juga seorang pengacara yang handal dan miliki firma hukum yang disegani di Korea.

**Park Chanyeol**

Biasa di panggil chanyeol, merupakan seorang playboy kelas atas bersama dengan Kai, yang merupakan partner in crime nya dalam setiap aksi pembully-an yang sering mereka lakukan di sekolah. Namja tiang listrik kedua setelah Kris ini memiliki kulit putih, berambut dark brown, hidung mancung, mata yang besar dan telinga seperti gajah ini sering di ejek yoda oleh teman satu gank nya. Dia juga sering tersenyum lebar seperti idiot, dia juga cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini makanya mereka bisa bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Sedangkan para guru dan kepala sekolah hanya bisa diam tanpa berani bertindak karena mereka takut di pecat atau yang lebih parah lagi dicelakai.

**Kim Jongin aka Kai**

Kai seorang playboy yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Namja berkulit tan, mata tajam menusuk, hidung berukuran biasa (?), bibir tebal namun seksi serta memiliki abs yang menggoda iman ini, sangat pandai menari alias dance. Dia hanya akan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, pada teman-temannya atau hal yang menurut di menarik seperti pacar satu harinya mungkin. Urusan kekayaan jangan ditanya lagi, kenapa? Yah perusahaan Kim Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar se Korea Selatan yang bergerak di bidang saham yang tidak main-main jumlahnya.

**Oh Se Hoon aka Sehun**

Sehun adalah magnae dari kelompoknya, memiliki tinggi 184 cm, berambut platina, kulit putih susu nyaris pucat, mata tajam seperti elang bahkan mengalahkan kai, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink alami, rahang yang tegas, dan juga wajah poker face nya itulah lho bisa bikin semua orang pada melting karnanya. Dia juga dijuluki ice prince karna sikap cuek dan wajah datarnya itu, dan senyumnya jangan ditanya? Karna dia tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Dia juga pewaris tunggal dari Tuan Oh yang memiliki hotel mewah dan berbintang di setiap negara di Asia.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah teriakan beberapa yeoja saat mereka lewat bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka memfoto dan memvideo mereka saat berjalan layaknya Boyband terkenal.

Bahkan yang lebih gila lagi beberapa dari mereka ada yang mengaruk dinding dengan dramatis dan sebagian lagi langsung pingsan dan mimisan hanya karena mereka berenam. Mereka semua berlaku gila bin stres hanya karna melihat sekelompok namja bernama EXO, kok bisa ? tapi seperti yang kau lihat itulah yang terjadi.

Kelompok mereka terdiri dari enam namja tampan dan kaya raya yang menamai kelompok mereka sebagai EXO. Tapi tentu saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka akan mengacuhkan mereka semua. Sombong sekali mereka, memang! #authordigampar

Tapi jangan salahkan mereka jika bersikap seperti itu, itu semua karena kesempurnaan fisik dan disertai harta yang berlimpah apalagi salah satu dari mereka adalah cucu pemilik sekolah makanya mereka bisa seenak jidatnya saja.

Sampai diujung lorong mereka berpisah, tiga orang dari mereka naik ke lantai atas yang berisi murid kelas XII sedangkan selebihnya masuk kekelas XI-B.

Tiga orang namja yang masuk ke kelas XI-B membuka pintu dengan keras, membuat semua murid yang berada di dalam nya langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Namja dengan wajah poker face yang pertama masuk dan berjalan ke bangku nya yang berada di belakang kelas di sebelah jendela. Disusul namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik yang selalu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah si muka datar, sedangkan namja berkulit tan berjalan perlahan ke bangkunya yang berada di depan bangku kedua temannya sambil memainkan smartphonenya sambil sesekali berdecak sebal.

Namja yang seperti tiang listrik menepuk bahu si wajah datar yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela, "hei Sehun, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Kau sedang ada pikiran ya?" tanya si namja tiang listrik tadi.

Sementara namja bersurai platina itu hanya mendengus kesal karena lamunannya diusik si tiang listrik, namun dia hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab atau sekedar mengalihkan penglihatannya dari jendela kelas yang langsung terhubung dengan taman sekolah mereka yang indah.

"seperti kau tidak tahu saja Chanyeol hyung, kalau wajahnya memang selalu datar seperti jalan tol" kekeh si namja berkulit tan yang entah sejak kapan sudah melihat kebelakang tepatnya ke bangku kedua temannya itu.

Sementara si namja tiang listrik yang bernama Chanyeol itu hanya ikut terkekeh bersama dengan namja berkulit tan yang sekarang terlihat tengah mencolek-colek tangan si namja bernama Sehun yang terlihat mulai mendelikkan matanya karena di ganggu terus.

"sudahlah Kai, jangan mengganggu si muka datar. Nanti wajahmu ketularan seperti dia" ejek Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat jitakan manis di kepalanya dari Sehun.

"aww... appoyo! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Sehun" jawab Chanyeol sok polos sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru dapat jitakan sayang di pagi hari dari Sehun.

"makanya jangan mengejekku hyung" jawab Sehun sambil memukul tangan namja berkulit tan yang masih sibuk mengganggunya sedari tadi. "yak, berhenti menggangguku Kai...lebih baik kau ganggu para yeoja itu saja" tunjuk Sehun kepada segerombolan gadis dikelas mereka yang terus menatap mereka tanpa rasa bosan sama sekali.

Sementara namja tan bernama Kai hanya mendengus kesal "aku bosan melihat mereka, mereka semua sama saja tidak ada yang menarik" sahut Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah para gadis berharap mereka hilang dari hadapannya. Oh ayolah Kai, kau pikir mereka butiran debu apa?

Seketika kegiatan mereka terusik (?) dengan kehadiran guru mereka yang akan mengajar pagi ini pada jam pertama, guru tersebut memasuki kelas dengan membawa seorang namja yang setia berjalan di belakangnya memasuki kelas.

Namja tersebut terlihat memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka semua, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dengan dua les merah, blazer dikancingkan berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang sekolah mereka dan name tag di dada sebelah kanannya, celana panjang sewarna dengan blazer, sepatu dan tak ketinggalan tas ransel berwarna merah pekat disampirkan di bahu kirinya.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat semua murid dikelas tersebut yang terdiri dari yeoja maupun namja terdiam dengan mata melotot serta mulut menganga lebar, melihat murid baru tersebut melainkan fisik dari si murid baru itulah yng membuat mereka bersikap dramatis. Dia si murid baru itu terlihat tampan dan err...manis di saat yang bersamaan, bagaimana tidak lihat saja namja baru itu.

Namja dengan tinggi 173 cm, berambut hitam dan berponi, berkulit putih, memiliki mata bulat seperti burung hantu yang entah kenapa malah terlihat semakin menarik, bisa membuat orang terpesona, gemas dan takut di saat yang bersamaan karena melihat matanya.

Jangan lupakan bibir merah kissablenya yang mengoda selera, dan pipi chuby yang semakin menambah nilai plusnya, apalagi sekarang dia sedang tersenyum menatap teman sekelasnya yang masih terpelongo karena efek samping (?) dari si namja baru ini.

Tak terkecuali Kai yang masih setia terbius oleh pesona si murid baru, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah Kai yang mendadak dangdut itu.

Sehun? Dia hanya memutar bola matanya tanda malas melihat tingkah Kai yang terlalu berlebihan tak berbeda dengan reaksi dari teman-teman satu kelasnya yang sama saja.

Sadar suasana berubah menjadi aneh dan sepi seperti kuburan (?) Lee seonsangnim langsung berdeham keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang awkward dikelasnya.

"Ekhem!" dehem Lee seonsangnim membuat suasana yang semula sepi langsung heboh dengan para yeoja yang sibuk bercermin, para namja berstatus seme mulai tersenyum mesum menatap lapar namja baru tersebut dengan pikiran pervert mereka.

"baiklah, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu" jelas Lee seonsangnim sambil mempersilahkan si murid baru.

Si namja langsung tersenyum dan maju sedikit ke depan "annyeonghaseo, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyungsoo" si namja yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sejenak dan membungkuk sedikit tanda perkenalan yang langsung di sambut pekikan heboh bin dramatis dari seisi kelas.

"baiklah Kyungsoo kau boleh duduk di...sebelah sana" tunjuk Lee seonsangnim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang di sebelah duduk seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan intens dari tadi. Yaitu di sebelah seorang...

**TBC**

**Anyyeonghaseo! Perkenalkan Yue author baru disini...hehehe. sebelumnya Yue mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua orang yang udah sempetin dirinya baca fanfic pertama Yue yang aneh bin gaje ini (^-^). Yue juga mau minta maaf apabila cerita ini tabrak sana tabrak sini alias aneh, namanya juga author baru dan ini juga cerita Yue yg pertama jadi harap dimaklumin ya. Oke gmna ceritanya baguskah? Anehkah? Masih ngambang? Emangnya apaan pake cerita ngambang #authorditimpuksandal. **

**Yue butuh kritik dan sarannya sebanyak-banyak nya ne untuk cerita serta perbaikan dalam bentuk review di kotak bawah, biar makin semangat ngetik ceritanya tapi Yue ga terima yang bash atau apapun yang bersifat kejam, soalnya Yue juga masih punya perasaan...hehehehe. sekian aja deh cuap-cuapnya, soalnya Yue udah di tunggu ma babang Luhan katanya mau diajak ngedate kesungai Han #ngareeeep.**

**Ok deh sekali lagi,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuuu!**

**~ Yue m00nlight~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire ?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Lenght : 2/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_baiklah, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu" jelas Lee seonsangnim sambil mempersilahkan si murid baru._

_Si namja langsung tersenyum dan maju sedikit ke depan "annyeonghaseo, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyungsoo" si namja yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sejenak dan membungkuk sedikit tanda perkenalan yang langsung di sambut pekikan heboh bin dramatis dari seisi kelas._

"_baiklah Kyungsoo kau boleh duduk di...sebelah sana" tunjuk Lee seonsangnim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang di sebelah duduk seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan intens dari tadi. Yaitu di sebelah seorang..._

_**Happy reading ^_^**_

Mata bulat itu masih setia menatap ke depan sambil memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah yang dijelaskan oleh Lee seonsangnim, berbeda dengan pria yang duduk disebelahnya yang tidak bosan menatap teman sebangkunya yang terlihat rupawan sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Apa dia pikir tidak risih ditatap seperti kau punya hutang apa?

"apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai jengah karena terus ditatap seperti itu. Sementara Kai mulai menghentikan aktifitas mari-menatap-anak-baru-ini karena pertanyaan itu.

"tentu saja ada!" balas Kai dengan semangat, sementara Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya berpikir apa benar dia punya salah dengan namja ini. Sementara mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di kelas ini semenjak dia tiba di Korea dua hari yang lalu.

Sambil menghela nafas Kyungsoo pun bertanya kembali, "benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa kesalahanku padamu?"

Kai tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersebut namun dia tidak berniat menjawabnya. _'kesalahanmu adalah sudah membuat aku terpesona padamu sayang'_ batin Kai.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, dengan sangat malas Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Kai yang masih mengeluarkan smirk nya itu. _'apa para namja di sekolah ini memang suka bertingkah aneh'_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja bangku Kai bergetar karena di tendang seseorang dengan pelan dari belakang, membuat fantasi Kai yang bergerak bebas terusik. Oh ayolah, dia baru saja memikirkan seribu satu cara mengombali anak baru ini yang notabene nya teman sebangku yang sangat menarik atau err... sangat menggiurkan mungkin.

Dengan malas Kai melihat kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan tatapan _ada apa_ pada si pelaku yang menendang bangkunya, sementara itu Chanyeol si pelaku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menunjuk ponselnya pada Kai. Mengerti dengan kode tersebut Kai memutar kembali kepalanya menghadap ke depan sambil merogoh ponselnya di dalam celana, dan mendapat sebuah pesan yang langsung di bukanya.

_**From : Park Dobi**_

_**To: Sexy Kai**_

_**Berhentilah menatap anak baru itu dengan tatapan lapar.**_

_**Nanti kalau dia menangis bagaimana ? kkkk**_

Oh ya ampun, apa urusan si tiang listrik ini? Benar-benar mengganggu kegiatan Kai. Sambil berdecak sebal Kai pun membalas pesan dari si tiang listrik yang berisik dan suka ikut campur tersebut.

_**To: Park Dobi**_

_**From: Sexy Kai**_

_**Urus saja urusanmu sendiri HYUNG**_

_**Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang sibuk**_

Setelah menekan tombol send, Kai pun pura-pura memperhatikan Lee Seonsangnim yang masih setia menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan menurut Kai. Ponselnya bergetar kembali membuat Kai membaca pesan tersebut dengan hati kesal.

_**From: Park Dobi**_

_**To: Sexy Kai**_

_**Kau tahu Kai, aku dengar dia tidak sendiri**_

_**Maksudku dia sekolah disini bersama seorang namja **_

_**Bahkan mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra**_

_**Saat tiba di sekolah pagi ini**_

Membaca pesan tersebut membuat Kai berpikir, siapa namja tersebut, ada hubungan apa dengan Kyungsoo dan juga berani sekali dia. Asal kalian tahu saja Kai ini tipe laki-laki yang akan mengejar namja buruannya (?) sampai dapat alias membuat namja yang diincarnya menjadi miliknya, karena tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Kai yang namanya PENOLAKAN catat itu! Dengan cepat Kai membalas pesan tersebut dan tersenyum licik namun tetap kelihatan tampan.

_**To: park Dobi**_

_**From: Sexy Kai**_

_**Sayangnya aku tidak perduli**_

_**Karena dia hanya akan menjadi milikku, milik Kai**_

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk, ada dua orang namja yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikannya. Seorang namja imut dan namja tinggi sebagai teman sebangkunya, "wah, anak baru itu terlihat sangat imut. Ya kan?" tanya si namja imut sambil melirik teman sebangkunya.

"iya hyung, aku setuju denganmu. Kira-kira dia mau tidak ya berkenalan dengan kita" ujar si namja tinggi. Si namja imut itu terlihat sedang memasang pose berpikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang sombong! Bagaimana kalau jam istirahat nanti kita berkenalan dengannya ?" tawar nya sambil tersenyum sumringah yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari si namja tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas XII-A, 30 menit yang lalu . . .**

Keadaan kelas XII-A sangat berisik, itu semua karena guru yang mengajar mereka pagi ini tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Kelas yang awalnya berisik itu langsung diam saat melihat Kim seonsangnim memasuki kelas mereka, jelas-jelas dia tidak ada jam mengajar di kelas mereka hari ini jadi untuk apa dia ada disini batin mereka heran.

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Kim seonsangnim ramah kepada mereka semua sambil tersenyum sumringah. Memang Kim seonsangnim ini tipe guru yang suka tersenyum namun killernya minta amplop, eh maksudnya minta ampun.

"pagi ssaem" koor murid XII-A dengan serentak. Sementara si guru langsung tersenyum sambil melihat semua muridnya di kelas tersebut.

"saya tahu jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya kemari bukan" buka Kim seonsangnim setelah melihat beberapa murid berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya. "pagi ini kalian punya teman baru di kelas kalian, dia murid pindahan dari Jepang. Silahkan masuk murid baru" jelas Kim seonsangnim panjang kali lebar.

Serentak setiap pasang mata dikelas tersebut langsung melihat pintu kelas yang masih tertutup sejak tadi, mereka mulai bertanya-tanya seperti apa murid baru tersebut dan bagaimana bentuknya (?) dengan tidak sabar.

Seorang namja tampak masuk ke kelas dengan berjalan perlahan dan berdiri menghadap semua siswa dikelas tersebut, "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Kim seonsangnim sambil mempersilahkan namja itu.

"annyeonghaseo joneun Xi Luhan imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Bagapseumnida" sapa Luhan ramah kepada teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan para siswa dikelas tersebut mulai bereaksi tidak jauh berbeda seperti Kyungsoo saat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi dikelas.

"baiklah Luhan, silahkan kau duduk disamping Suho. Suho angkat tanganmu dan juga sebagai ketua kelas tolong nanti kau temani Luhan berkeliling sekolah kita dan menjelaskan setiap bangunan" perintah Kim seonsangnim kepada Luhan dan Suho.

Dengan cepat Suho menjawab iya dan mengangkat tangannya, setelah membungkukkan badannya kepada Kim seonsangnim dengan hormat Luhan pun beranjak menuju bangkunya dan duduk dengan anggun.

Kim seonsangnim melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, setelah mengantar murid baru tersebut ke kelasnya atas permintaan kepala sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelas yang akan dia ajar pagi ini.

Sementara di kelas Luhan langsung jadi korban (?) tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya, bagaimana tidak seorang Luhan tampak begitu memukau setiap pasang mata dengan tinggi 179 cm, berambut lembut seperti madu, berkulit seputih susu, hidung mancung namun mungil, mata indah seperti rusa dan dibingkai bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik serta bibir berwarna merah alami yang semakin melengkapi kesempurnaan dirinya.

"hai, namaku Kim Joonmyeon tapi biasa dipanggil Suho" sapa Suho ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan dan tak lupa dengan senyum angelicnya.

Sementara Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut beberapa kali sebelum balas menjabat tangan Suho "senang berkenalan denganmu Suho-ssi" sahut luhan dengan antusias.

"tolong jangan formal begitu kepadaku, panggil Suho saja tanpa embel-embel ssi" balas Suho tak kalah antusias setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan.

"baiklah kalau begitu sama denganku, panggil Luhan saja" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum menawan membuat para yeoja yang memperhatikan mereka memekik tertahan.

Dibelakang mereka nampak Kris dan juga Chen mulai tertarik dengan percakapan antara Luhan yang cepat akrab dengan Suho, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua iri dengan kedekatan mereka ya. "wah wah cepat sekali akrabnya, sampai-sampai lupa dengan teman sendiri" cibir Chen dengan kuat membuat perhatian Luhan dan Suho teralihkan kepada Chen yang terlihat mencibir mereka. _'Memangnya hanya Suho saja apa yang ingin berkenalan dengan dia'_ pikir Chen kesal.

Suho tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Chen yang terlihat seperti merajuk dan Kris yang menampakkan wajah datar sok cool namun tidak mengatakan apapun. "ahh Luhan, perkenalkan ini dua sahabatku. Si pirang ini bernama Kris dan si cerewet ini bernama Chen" jelas Suho sambil menunjuk kedua orang sahabatnya.

Luhan langsung menyalami Kris tanpa ragu "hai namaku Luhan" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah namja yang di sebut bernama Kris.

Sedangkan Kris menjawab sambil menyalam Luhan dengan gaya cool seperti biasa "namaku Wu Yi Fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris" dan melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chen sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya "hai Chen, maafkan aku jika tadi melupakan kalian. Hehehehe"

Awalnya Chen sedikit kesal namun setelah mendengar dan melihat senyum Luhan, dia berubah pikiran dan langsung tersenyum ramah "namaku Kim Jongdae namun biasa dipanggil Chen" balas Chen. Kau sangat plin-plan tuan Chen -_-

Mereka berempatpun terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dan didominasi oleh gombalan yang terus dilontarkan oleh Chen dan Suho bergantian kepada Luhan, yang sukses membuat Luhan blushing ria. Setidaknya nasibmu tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang mendapat teman sebangku yang menurutnya sangat aneh. #poorkyungsoo

Trio Kris, Chen, Suho pun mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Luhan itu blasteran Cina dari oemmanya dan Korea dari appanya, dan saat awal SHS mereka pindah ke Jepang karena mengikuti orang tua nya yang pindah ke sana dan sekarang pindah lagi ke sini dua hari yang lalu bersama sepupunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIINNNNGGG**

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kencang, yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran berakhir dan sekarang memasuki jam istirahat yang disambut antusias oleh semua siswa dan siswi disekolah tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang cepat Luhan sudah sampai didepan kelas Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang berjalan keluar kelas, setiba nya didepan pintu Kyungsoo langsung ditarik menjauh dari kelas mereka oleh Luhan. Kai yang melihat kejadian tersebut ingin menghentikannya namun belum sempat dia bergerak tangannya sudah dicekal seseorang dengan kuat, membuat dia menoleh kearah orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"santai saja kkamjong, itu sepupunya" ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Kai yang ingin mengejar Kyungsoo namun gagal. "lagipula kita harus ke kantin sekarang, mereka bertiga pasti sudah menunggu kita" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menariknya menuju ke kantin dan mengabaikan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Kai karena sudah mengganggunya dua kali.

Sementara si Magnae hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah poker facenya, sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan handset yang terhubung dengan mp3 player.

Sesampainya mereka dikantin trio ChanKaiHun mulai memesan makanan dan kembali setelah mendapat makanan masing-masing, melihat salah satu dongsaeng kesayangan mereka cemberut membuat Kris penasaran ada apa dengan kai. "kau kenapa kkamjong?" tanya Kris sambil menautkan alis tebalnya penasaran.

Kai menjawab dengan malas-malasan karena mood nya benar-benar rusak karena ulah si tiang listrik disebelahnya. "tidak ada hyung" jawab Kai seadanya.

Para hyung yang mendengar jawaban Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol. "aku penasaran, Luhan tadi pergi kemana ya?" tanya Chen setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Mendengar nama asing dari mulut Chen, membuat ChanKaiHun melihat nya dengan tatapan penasaran. Memang siapa itu Luhan ? melihat tatapan penasaran dari trio tersebut membuat Suho tersenyum, "anak baru dikelas kami dan juga sepupu teman baru kalian dikelas" jelas Suho membuat mereka bertiga ber 'oh' ria.

"jadi namanya Luhan" gumam Kai sambil mengingat-ingat sosok tersebut.

"iya dan kalian harus berkenalan dengan Luhan" lanjut Chen sambil melirik ketiga trio itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "dia itu benar-benar menarik" promosi Chen membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol penasaran akan sosok Luhan, karena memang selama ini mereka jarang membicarakan orang lain kecuali dia spesial seperti mereka berenam.

"nah, itu dia. Padahal baru saja dibicarakan sekarang sudah muncul" seru Chen sambil menunjuk dua namja yang terlihat baru memasuki kantin dengan senyum manis di wajah mereka berdua. "wah sepertinya mereka mempunyai banyak penggemar ya" lanjut Chen lagi sambil melihat sekeliling kantin yang menatap duo anak baru itu tanpa berkedip, sementara beberapa yeoja nampak memekik tertahan melihat pesona duo itu.

Karena seruan Chen dengan suara yang terbilang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, membuat trio ChanKaiHun sukses melihat kebelakang mereka tempat duo anak baru itu yang sekarang terlihat sedang memesan makanan.

Reaksi mereka bertiga ? Chanyeol menatap duo tersebut sambil berpikir bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat WOW dengan senyum lebarnya. Kai juga tersenyum lebar tapi tak selebar Chanyeol melihat targetnya memasuki kantin, sedangkan Sehun terlihat terkejut sesaat namun dengan cepat dia langsung mengganti ekspresi poker face andalannya.

Padahal dalam hati dia benar-benar terpesona melihat sunbae nya yang mungil, mata rusa yang mengerjap imut, hidung mancung namun mungil dan bibir merah yang tersenyum menggoda membuat Sehun berpikir pasti sangat manis jika dia mengecup, menjilat dan melumat serta mengajak lid- hei, astaga hentikan fantasi liarmu itu tuan Oh kau bahkan belum berkenalan dengan dia.

Sehun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari sunbae yang bernama Luhan sebelum orang-orang tahu, bahwa seorang Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang ice prince yang sangat acuh terhadap keadaan sekitar nya memikirkan sunbaenya dengan pikiran nakal...err, pervert mungkin. Makanya jangan kebanyakan berteman dengan Kai jadi ikutan pervert seperti dia kan #diteleportKaikekutubselatan.

Ok mari lupakan Sehun yang sedang berperang batin karena melihat sosok Luhan, karena sekarang duo HanSoo itu sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa makanan di tangan mereka.

Suho berniat mengajak duo tersebut untuk bergabung di meja mereka, "kalian mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar seorang namja tinggi kepada HanSoo yang sukses menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc **

**Hai hai semua, sebelumnya Yue mau minta maaf karena ada beberapa perubahan di fanfic ini. Tapi tenang jha ceritanya tetap ga berubah kok. Harus Yue akui chapter ini memang belum ada sweet moment antara couple EXO, yah wajar lah kan masih perkenalan tapi di chapter depan dijamin bakalan ada sweet moment bahkan lebih sweet dari pada Suga BTS #lirikSuga**

**Yue boleh ya minta tolong ma riders semua, tadi pas Yue mo update ni cerita ada hal yang sangat ngejutin Yue lho. Hal yang bikin Yue terkejut adalah total siders yang jumlahnya hampir 100 orang (0.0) sedangkan yang review ga sebanding dengan total sidersnya. Jadi Yue minta utk para siders tolong bertobatlah, hargai usaha Yue disini dalam bentuk review, yah yah yah ? bukankah kita harus saling menghargai sesama (^_^) **

**Sebelumnya Yue juga mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah mau Review, Fav atau Follow cerita ini soalnya tanpa kalian Yue hanya butiran debu #BowbarengEXO**

**Baiklah ga perlu banyak bacot Yue mau balas review kalian chingguuu...**

** .58 : hah masa sih? Kasih tahu ga ya? #authordigaplok**

**Hahahaha, kan Luhan thu lebih tua jadi ga mungkin donk sekelas ma ChanHunKai. Ya bener banget chap ini memang giliran Luhan, ya nih Yue lupa sebutin nama Chen oppa disitu tapi tenang jha dia tetap populer kok. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Ariviavina6 : ni juga udh dilanjut, serius ya ceritanya membingungkan? Maklum lah karya fanfic pertama sih, kalau mau jelas ikuti terus chapternya #authormodus. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Oh HunHan Zelus : sungguh mati aq jadi penasaran #nyanyidangdutbarengEXO**

**Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Oea riders Q tercinta, ada yang tau ga cara untuk buat cover fanfic ? Yue udah coba setelah searching di mbah Google, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kalau ada riders yang tau dan berbaik hati mau mengajari, PM aja Yue langsung Ok! #winkbarengBaekhyun**

**Ok deh sekali lagi,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~ Yue m00nlight~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire ?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : T (utk chap ini)**

**Lenght : 3/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje dan abal.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sehun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari sunbae yang bernama Luhan sebelum orang-orang tahu, bahwa seorang Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang ice prince yang sangat acuh terhadap keadaan sekitar nya memikirkan sunbaenya dengan pikiran nakal...err, pervert mungkin. Makanya jangan kebanyakan berteman dengan Kai jadi ikutan pervert seperti dia kan #diteleportKaikekutubselatan._

_Ok mari lupakan Sehun yang sedang berperang batin karena melihat sosok Luhan, karena sekarang duo HanSoo itu sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa makanan di tangan mereka. _

_Suho berniat mengajak duo tersebut untuk bergabung di meja mereka, "kalian mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar seorang namja tinggi kepada HanSoo yang sukses menghentikan langkah mereka berdua._

_**Happy Reading ^_^**_

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan agar bergabung dengan mereka, sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolak tapi mau bagaimana lagi sepupunya ini sudah mengiyakan ajakan orang tersebut tanpa bertanya padanya.

Dengan sedikit kesal Suho meminum jus dihadapannya cepat, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalah cepat dengan hoobaenya untuk mengajak duo HanSoo bergabung dengannya di kantin. Sial sekali rasanya hari ini, padahal dia juga ingin mengobrol sekaligus memperkenalkan trio dongsaeng mereka kepada Luhan. Tapi ya begitu lah sawi sudah menjadi kimchi tidak mungkinkan dia memaksa mereka agar duduk bersama, hell...itu bukan gaya seorang Suho.

Luhan melirik dua namja yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya di meja kantin, matanya terpaku pada dasi dengan dua les merah yang menandakan bahwa dua namja ini adalah hoobaenya. Beda dengan dasi yang dia kenakan yang memiliki tiga les merah di bawah lambang sekolah baru mereka, karena memang dia siswa tingkat akhir.

"-maaf ya kalau aku tidak bisa berkenalan dengan kalian dikelas" oke itu tadi sedikit percakapan Kyungsoo yang baru didengar oleh Luhan karena dia sedang melamun. "Hyung, kenalkan mereka berdua teman sekelasku" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melihat Luhan.

Terlihat seorang namja imut bereyeliner mengulurkan tangannya duluan ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan eyesmilenya yang menawan, "Halo Luhan sunbae, namaku Byun Baekhyun tapi sunbae bisa memanggilku Baekhyun".

"Namaku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun. Kau sangat imut dengan eyeliner itu" puji Luhan sambil menatap intens Baekhyun, tidak tahukah Luhan kalau sekarang ini jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar dengan keras karena pujiannya itu.

Selesai bersalaman dengan Baekhyun, sebuah tangan juga menyalami Luhan dengat cepat membuat dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja disebelah Baekhyun.

Wow dia terlihat lucu apalagi dengan kantung mata samar dibawah matanya mengingatkan dia pada seekor...Panda? "Hai Luhan sunbae namaku Huang Zi Tao tapi biasa dipanggil Tao" ucap si namja tinggi yang tadi mengajak mereka duduk satu meja.

Luhan tersenyum manis setelah mendengar penuturan namja bernama Tao tadi, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao. Kau terlihat sangat manis seperti panda" puji Luhan yang membuat Tao menunduk sambil tersipu malu.

Ckckck Luhan kau benar-benar hebat, liat saja karena ulahmu barusan memuji mereka berdua membuat dua orang hoobaemu ini jadi salah tingkah. Belum lagi tatapan tidak suka yang dialamatkan untuk BaekTao dari beberapa yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja kalian berempat karena pujianmu itu.

'_Menyebalkan sekali dua namja aneh itu, berani sekali merebut perhatian Luhan oppa. Seharusnya aku yang di puji oleh dia, sial sekali mereka' _pikir mereka serentak menyaksikan kejadian mari-memuji-hoobaemu-yang-sangat-manis.

Bubble tea yang dipegang Luhan, mulai berkurang karena si empu mulai meminumnya, "Oh iya, Baekhyun dan Tao. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan hyung jangan sunbae, ne?" pinta Luhan.

Mendengar itu, baik Baekhyun maupun Tao menghentikan acara malu-malunya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedikit merona efek dari pujian Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. "T-tentu Luhan sun~ h-hyung" ucap Baekhyun tergagap.

Sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut dan menatap hyung barunya ini sambil tersenyum. "Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Tao pelan kepada Luhan.

"Hyung sedang tidak lapar Tao, makanya hanya membeli ini" jelas Luhan menatap Tao. "Lagipula, asal kau tahu saja bubble tea itu minuman kesukaan Luhan hyung" timpal Kyungsoo mendadak.

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengingat-ingat hal tersebut dalam hati mereka, begitupun dengan beberapa namja dan yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka yang notabene nya menyukai Luhan.

"Ayo cepat makan, sebentar lagi bel masuk" ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangan berwarna pink dengan corak strawberri di tangan kirinya.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao makan dengan cepat karena makanan mereka memang masih banyak, tertunda masuk ke perut karena acara perkenalan singkat diantara mereka berempat. Sedangkan Luhan mulai menyedot kembali bubble tea nya yang tinggal separuh sambil memainkan ponselnya sebentar.

Sementara itu dari meja yang di tempati para EXO, Kai hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah para siswa dan siswi yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Apalagi dengan jelas Kai bisa melihat kalau beberapa namja yang menjuluki diri mereka dengan nama B.A.P melirik Kyungsoonya dengan terang-terangan, tunggu sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi milik mu Kai.

"Dasar namja kegatelan"gumam Kai kesal, rasanya ingin sekali Kai membenturkan kepala mereka satu-persatu ke meja, sungguh.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Kris sesekali terlihat mencuri-curi pandang kearah tempat duduk HanSooBaekTao. Hei mister galaxy, siapa yang sedang kau perhatikan sayang. Kalau kau memang tertarik datangi saja mereka, gampangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas hyungnya, jujur saja mood Kyungsoo benar-benar buruk karena ulah Kai yang dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya hanya karena Daehyun menggodanya sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu Kai juga mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipi kanan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan dan pukulan disekujur tubuhnya, jangan lupakan juga sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo dan death glare yang terlihat imut dimata Kai sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo sampai dikelas Luhan yang terlihat masih mengobrol sebentar dengan teman sebangkunya, dan keluar dari kelas begitu melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan pintu kelas. "Kenapa tidak menungguku di kelasmu saja?" tanya Luhan begitu menghampiri Kyungsoo didepan pintu.

"Ck, cepatlah pulang. Aku malas lama-lama disini" decak Kyungsoo sebal, Luhan hanya menatap bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang jutek.

"Ini sepupumu Luhan?" tanya Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berwajah kesal, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?" lagi-lagi Suho bertanya.

Luhan menepuk pelan dahinya sebagai pertanda kalau dia lupa mengenalkan sepupunya ini kepada mereka bertiga. "Maaf aku lupa Suho" Luhan menghadap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kyungsoo perkenalkan dirimu, mereka bertiga teman HYUNG" Luhan memberi penekanan pada kalimat hyung setelah melihat kalau Kyungsoo tidak berminat berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Oh ayolah, Luhan hanya tidak ingin mereka salah paham melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan.

Membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, "Annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Sunbae bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" ujar Kyungsoo kepada tiga teman baru hyungnya itu.

"Namaku Chen" sambar Chen tanpa basa-basi, dan memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. _'omo! Dia sangat cute' _batin Chen tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Sambil tersenyum manis, Suho juga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan aura kharisma yang begitu tinggi, "Hai, namaku Suho. Aku teman sebangku hyungmu ini" tutur Suho sambil menunjuk Luhan yang terlihat memainkan ponselnya kembali. "Oh ya panggil saja kami dengan sebutan hyung jangan sunbae ne" pinta Suho ramah.

"Ne hyung" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, entah kemana menguapnya rasa kesal yang sempat dia rasakan tadi setelah melihat senyuman Suho.

"Aku Kris, aku rasa kau sudah mengenal tiga dongsaeng kami bukan?"" ucap Kris sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya balik. Wah ternyata galaxy oppa kita masih tetap dengan image coolnya.

"N-ne kris hyung" Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana trio ChanKaiHun bisa memiliki hyung yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan mereka. Terutama Kai yang, Uggghh! Menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu.

Luhan menatap Chen, "Kalian punya dongsaeng juga?" tanya Luhan polos sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Ah, ne Luhan! Mereka satu kelas dengan sepupumu ini, nama nya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Besok aku kenalkan padamu, satu hal yang harus kau tahu Luhan mereka juga sama tampannya dengan kami" narsis Chen sambil menepuk dadanya membanggakan diri.

Merasa bahwa acara perkenalannya sudah selesai, dengan segera Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan ke parkir untuk mengambil mobil mereka dan pulang ke apartemen. Tapi tentu saja sebelum beranjak pergi Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan teman-teman baru hyungnya itu, karena Kyungsoo masih tahu yang namanya sopan santun.

Sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah, Luhan pergi sendirian ke lokernya untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke mobil mereka dan berniat menunggu disana saja.

Mata Luhan membulat begitu membuka lokernya, dengan cepat dia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah beserta memo dengan sederet tulisan tangan rapi yang diletakkan seseorang disana.

"_Setangkai mawar merah_

_Seperti bibirmu yang berwarna merah_

_Lengkap dengan senyum manisnya_

_Yang membuat jangtungku berpacu cepat_

_Nafasku yang terasa sesak_

_Pikiranku yang selalu dipenuhi olehmu_

_Dan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihati ku"_

_- iOS-_

Astaga siapa orang yang mengirim ini untuk Luhan, _God!_ dan apa tujuan dia dengan setangkai mawar dan memo yang romantis itu. Tapi Luhan tidak mau terlalu memusingkannya. Setelah mengambil barang yang dia inginkan Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke parkiran setelah memasukkan barang dan setangkai mawar tersebut kedalam ransel yang dia pakai.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua tidak bicara sepatah katapun seperti biasanya. Toh bukan berarti mereka berdua tipe orang yang cerewet seperti Baekhyun, hanya saja ini benar-benar sunyi seperti kuburan.

Di depan pintu apartemen mereka, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menekan password dan begitu pintu terbuka dia langsung masuk kedalam dan melempar tasnya di atas sofa diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya yang terlihat menutup pintu apartemen.

Tanpa berniat mengganti seragam Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas setelahnya mengeluarkan minuman yang dituang kedalam gelas yang dia pegang, sejenak dia melirik Luhan yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menyalakan tv, "Kau mau hyung?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dijawab gumaman saja oleh Luhan yang terlihat fokus menonton berita di tv, menampilkan mayat seorang wanita yang diduga korban perkosaan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan koyak dan kasus tabrak lari terhadap pria kumal yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari si mayat wanita.

Selesai memanaskan minuman untuk dirinya dan Luhan, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat untuknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan.

"Tidak ada" ujar Luhan santai sambil mematikan tv dan meneguk minuman hangat yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Jendela apartemen mereka terlihat basah karena hujan yang baru saja turun dengan deras membasahi bumi, sementara itu dua anak manusia yang ada didalamnya hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku lelah, kau mau ikut tidur?" tawar Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya.

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size miliknya. "Aku boleh tidur disinikan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Hanya gumaman saja yang Kyungsoo dapatkan, tapi dia tahu kalau itu berarti hyungnya mengijinkan dia tidur disana. Kyungsoo memang sering tidur dikamar Luhan padahal kamarnya tepat disebelah kamar Luhan. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin mengganti seragamnya namun dibatalkan karena merasa dia terlalu lelah untuk beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri. Maka dia memutuskan untuk langsung berguling disebelah Luhan tanpa mengganti seragam terlebih dahulu.

Memang Kyungsoo dan Luhan tinggal bersama di salah satu apartemen mewah di Seoul, mereka berdua memang terbiasa hidup mandiri dan tanpa orang tua pastinya. Sebenarnya apartemen tersebut memiliki dua kamar besar, tiga kamar mandi yang dua diantaranya berada didalam kamar mereka dan satu di dekat dapur. Dapur yang cukup luas, ruang tengah yang terdapat sebuah televisi layar datar dan beberapa sofa berwarna putih yang didepannya terdapat meja kaca dengan ukiran rumit.

Itulah nikmatnya memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah, punya apartemen mewah, mobil sport, kartu kredit unlimited dan bisa bersekolah di sekolah terbaik. Sebenarnya Luhan mengabaikan satu fakta, bahwa besok dia akan mendapatkan hal yang sama lagi dari si penggemar rahasianya. Aku peringatkan ya Luhan, jangan pernah lupakan jati dirimu sebenarnya dari dulu sampai sekarang karena kita berdua tahu kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang selama ini dibalik wajah polosmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Annyeong Riders semuaaaaaa! #teriakdiNamsanTower**

**Iya iya Yue tau kok kalo janji Yue belom terpenuhi buat sweet moment antara HunHan atau yang laennya, maafin Yue yaaahhhh...hehehhe. Wow Luhan dapat setangkai mawar dari **_**iOS**_** ? dan KaiSoo malah kaya tom & jerry karena ulah Kai yang nyebelin banget dimata Kyungsoo, dan siapa lagi yang sedang dilirik Galaxy oppa kita ?_?**

**Jadi udah pada tahu donk ya sedikit tentang kehidupan HanSoo, dan juga apa itu ? Luhan malah menggombali BaekTao ! andweeee, Luhan oppa hanya milik Yue #pelukLuhan, diterbanginSehunkeKutubUtara**

**Sebenarnya di Chap depan ada adegan... hmm, pokoknya ada sesuatu deh antara HunHan bahkan KaiSoo. Klo penasaran ikuti erus ceritanya dan tetap reviewnya juga ya. Wokeeeh! Sekarang saatnya balas review kalian chinguuu ~**

**~ .58 : Duo magnae kita emank yadong, baru kenal udah mikir yang macam-macam jha, ckckck . Awalnya Yue emank mo buat karakter HanSoo jadi dingin kaya es gto, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ga jadi deh. Spesialnya ada sedikit clue tentang kehidupan HanSoo yang sebenarnya dan sedikit KaiSoo moment, utk EXO mereka hanya populer aja. Tuh udah tau kan siapa yang ngajak si Duo Cute, dan sayangnya bukan Sehun... #ketawaevil**

**Okeh, tetap tungguin lanjutannya ya. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus : okeeeh ne juga udah lanjut, lom ada HunHan momentnya utk chap ini tapi jangan kecewa ea sayang. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : ya bener banget tuh say, munafik bingits ^^ Hahaha, ntar lw luhan diambil chen si thehun bakalan nangis. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

***Thehun: Author kan aku Cuma ikuti ceritamu doank! Sungguh teganya (pelukLuhan)**

***Author : hahahaha, udah deh lw udh di kontrak ga usah bnyk bacot! Ntar adegan Thehun yang mau 'iya-iya' ma baby Luhan di chap depan Yue batalin loh.**

***Thehun : Andweeeee~ Thehun anak baek, jadi di chap depan jangan dibatalin adegannya yak (aegyobarengLuhan)**

***Author : Ok deh, ga jadi dibatalin (efekaegyoattack)**

**~Farfaridah16 : Klo kamu penasaran, terus baca n review ea chinguuu~ para uke emang lom nongol di chap ini, tapi di chap depan mereka semua udh pada muncul kok soalnya kan semua butuh proses. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Fuji Jump910 : ini udah lanjut^^ Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~HunHanina : NC, Yue lom kepikiran ada adegan NC nya dengn cepat tapi akan ada penjelasan kenapa. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Sierra : ini juga udah lanjut, hmm kan udah ada bnyk clue tuh semoga udah bisa ngejawab pertanyaannya ya. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Yue lagi galau nih, gmna ga galau coba klo hantu jumlah hantu disini banyak banget T_T Yue sebenarnya udah selesaikan cerita ini ampe chap 7 karena saking semangatnya nulis. **

**Tapi ngeliat hantu yang bejibun, mood Yue langsung down bahkan langsung kena WB. Gini aja deh, sebelumnya Yue udah minta baek-baek utk para riders meriview disini tapi karena ga ada respon yg baik Yue terpaksa ambil langkah ini.**

**Klo reviewnya masih dikit kemungkinan Yue bakalan lama update, tapi klo banyak Yue bakalan cepat update. Please jangan bilang klo Yue jahat, soalnya review kalian semua sangat berarti buat Yue biar semangat nulis cerita dan sekalian tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang karya Yue.**

**Kami para Author merasa senang jika kalian mau menghargai usaha kami dalam hal menulis dan meninggalkan jejak kalian utk kami, maka dari itu bertobatlah kalian para Siders semuanya. Yue juga mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yg udah Review, Fav / Follow cerita Yue.**

**Ok deh sekali lagi,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~ Yue m00nlight~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 4/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje dan abal.**

**A/N : Update kilat khusus Yue persembahkan buat dede' tercinta "Oh HunHan Zelus" yg mau dengerin curcol gila Yue (-_-") Yue juga mau kasih tahu kalo Yue bakalan lama Update karena sesuai pesan Yue di chap sebelumnya. Yue bakalan update cerita ini dua minggu atau sebulan sekali karena para hantu yang mengabaikan pesan Yue kemarin. **

**Tapi Yue harap kalian semua jangan kecewa dengan keputusan Yue ya, semoga aja mood Yue cepat membaik dan ga lama update. Segitu aja bacotan Yue dan hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^_^**_

Luhan membuka loker untuk mengambil buku yang akan dia pakai belajar hari ini, disebelahnya terlihat Kyungsoo bersandar dengan bersedekap "Lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Bahkan ini sudah satu minggu, apa dia tidak bosan terus mengganggu mu hyung?" Kyungsoo kembali mengerutu tidak jelas disamping Luhan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Pagi ini Luhan mendapat setangkai bunga Camellia berwarna putih dan bisa dipastikan ada sebuah note yang lagi-lagi berasal dari orang yang sama, namun sampai sekarang baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo belum mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik ini semua.

Sebenarnya jika Luhan mau dia bisa menyelidiki ini dan tau siapa pelaku yang selalu menyebut diri nya _'iOS' _namun berhubung Luhan tipe orang yang malas melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, jadi dia membiarkan saja. Lagipula jika orang tersebut sudah selesai atau bosan mengirim bunga yang selama satu minggu ini selalu diterima Luhan dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri, iya kan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo beranjak ke kelas mereka, sepanjang perjalanan Luhan membaca note yang ditinggalkan si pengagum rahasianya. Untuk bunganya Luhan tinggalkan saja diloker dan setelah pulang baru diambil, dan seperti nasib bunga lainnya yang sudah diterima Luhan mereka akan berakhir di dalam tempat sampah di apartemennya.

"_Setangkai White Camellia_

_Tentu kau tahu makna dari bunga ini kan?_

_Bunga ini melambangkan dirimu Luhan_

_Barat : Sempurna, Elegan dan Anggun dengan kata lain_

'_You Are The Perfect One'_

_Jepang: melambangkan penantian_

_Kedua makna dari bunga tersebut sama, yaitu:_

_Kesempurna dan Penantian_

_Seperti aku yang menantikanmu_

_Untuk menerima aku dalam hidupmu"_

_- iOS-_

Apa orang ini tidak punya kerjaan selain mengirimi Luhan setangkai bunga yang selalu berbeda? Ckckckck sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk akan pesona Luhan yang katanya sempurna. Mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas Kyungsoo dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya, Kai Kai dan Kai dengan segala hal yang menyebalkan serta mengganggu.

Rasanya ada beban ribuan ton di kaki Kyungsoo begitu melihat Kai yang sedang duduk dibangkunya dan memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, oh ayolah Kai kau pikir kami tidak tahu itu semua hanya topeng mu bahkan Kyungsoo saja sudah berdoa didalam hati agar kau menghilang dari hadapannya dalam sekejap.

"Morning baby Soo, bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam ? apa kau memimpikan aku, seperti aku yang selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam" lihat, bahkan belum satu menit Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya Kai sudah memulai aksinya merayu Kyungsoo yang menjadi aktifitas wajibnya di pagi hari.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan death-cute-glarenya untuk Kai, "Dengar ya tuan muda Kim! Ada tiga hal yang harus kau ketahui tentangku" Kyungsoo mengacungkan tiga jarinya didepan wajah Kai yang masih tersenyum gaje.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa sekelas yang melihat mereka berdua, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. "Pertama, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan baby! Kedua, aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah memimpikanmu! Dan ketiga, jangan pernah sok akrab denganku! Arrachi ?" jelas Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu.

Kai merespon pernyataan barusan dengan cara yang singkat, padat dan tentu saja menguntungkan dirinya sendiri, "Tidak bisa baby Soo, karena kau hanya milikku! Milik seorang prince Kai" dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihat adegan itu sweetdrop ria, namun sebelum Kai mendapat amukan dahsyat bin ganas dari Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan langkah seribu Kai meninggalkan kelas mereka sambil tertawa puas karena berhasil merasakan bibir menggoda Kyungsoo walaupun hanya sebentar.

Respon Kai terhadap pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, _'Shit! Kenapa aku harus dapat teman sebangku seperti ini sih?'_ batin Kyungsoo emosi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Kai hanya merespon pernyataannya dengan cara seperti itu! HAAAH...Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan kesal, _'Mungkin membolos di pagi hari bagus juga'. _Dan disinilah dia sekarang berada di atap sekolahnya dan duduk menyandar dibagian tempat yang dingin dengan handset yang menutup telinganya memutar lagu **Yiruma-Kiss the Rain**.

Suasana di kantin benar-benar riuh dengan tawa dan gosip dari para siswa yang sedang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya, di sebuah meja duduk enam orang namja yang kelihatan sedang menertawakan seseorang yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mereka adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin dan Lay masih setia mengejek Kyungsoo karena kejadian dikelasnya tadi pagi. Salahkan saja si ember Baekhyun dan Tao yang mengungkit cerita itu didepan para hyungnya, membuat efek Kyungsoo jadi sasaran godaan mereka semua.

"Sudahlah berhenti menggodanya" Xiumin menghentikan acara-menggoda-kyungsoo, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo lega seketika sampai— "Nanti kalau pangeran Kai nya tahu bisa habis kita, benarkan baby Soo" lanjut Xiumin menaik turunkan alisnya lengkap dengan seringaian jahil diwajah imutnya.

Tuhan...apa salah dan dosa Kyungsoo hingga dia mendapat kesialan hari ini, AKKHHH jika ini semua terus berlanjut bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo kena Stroke mendadak karena tingkah Kai yang keterlaluan. Kyungsoo langsung sweetdrop melihat bagaimana BaekTao mengulangi adegan KaiSoo dikelas tadi yang sukses menarik perhatian penghuni kantin kepada mereka.

Xiumin dan Lay adalah teman satu kelas Luhan, mereka menjadi akrab karena satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kim seonsaengnim beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat jam istirahat tanpa ragu Luhan mengajak teman barunya bergabung dimeja mereka berempat, awalnya suasana agak canggung namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat Baekhyun yang cerewet mencairkan suasana dengan para sunbaenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disetiap rak yang berbaris rapi terlihat buku-buku tersusun sesuai dengan tempatnya, tentu saja nama nya juga perpustakaan pasti isi nya buku semua. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa kita bisa sampai ditempat ini, tentu saja karena kita sedang mengawasi Seorang namja mungil yang terlihat kesusahan mengambil buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi.

Bahkan setelah menjinjitkan kakinya Luhan masih belum bisa menggapai buku yang terlihat berbaris rapi dengan buku lainnya, _'Kenapa bukunya susah sekali diambil sih'_ batin Luhan lelah sambil berdiri menghadap rak dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai perpustakaan yang terlihat sepi.

Setelah semangatnya kembali terkumpul, Luhan meneruskan acara mengambil buku yang sebenarnya sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit tersebut. Bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin membantu dia mengambil buku tersebut, hanya saja tempat Luhan yang berada di ujung perpustakaan serta keadaan yang sedang sepi membuat dia harus berjuang sendiri mengambil buku.

"Se-sedik-kit lagi" monolog Luhan saat jari-jari indahnya hampir menggapai buku itu, namun dengan cepat sebuah tangan mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya. Membuat Luhan membeku ditempatnya tidak berani berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Orang itu menyodorkan buku yang Luhan inginkan didepan Luhan yang masih memunggunginya sedari tadi, Luhan mengambil buku tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia gugup ada orang berada sangat dekat darinya. Melihat Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi atas kebaikan hatinya membuat orang tersebut merapatkan dirinya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Ini bukumu sunbae, apa kau tidak ingin berterima kasih kepadaku" terdengar suara husky berbisik ditelinga Luhan.

Tersadar dari reaksinya sendiri dengan cepat Luhan menjawab, "Te-terima k-kasih" terbata-bata Luhan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Aroma maskulin menyeruak ke hidung Luhan saat si penolong dengan lancang menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan lehernya, membuat Luhan merasa kegelian saat orang itu dengan berani mengendus, menjilat dan mengecap lehernya.

"Manis sepertimu baby" gumam orang tersebut masih dengan setia menjilat, menggigit kecil dan menyesap leher Luhan dengan lembut yang menampakkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras di kulit putih susu milik Luhan. "Aroma mu benar-benar menggoda baby" lanjutnya lagi tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menjilat leher Luhan, bahkan sekarang Luhan merasakan deru napas orang tersebut semakin memberat.

Ini sangat gila, Luhan ingin sekali menghajar orang yang dengan berani membuat kissmark di lehernya dan memanggil dirinya baby namun Luhan tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya possesif.

"Eunghh. . .b-ber-hentihhh" desah Luhan saat sebelah tangan orang itu masuk ke dalam seragamnya dan mengelus-elus lembut perut Luhan sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih memeluk pinggangnya.

Gila ini benar-benar gila, Luhan ingin sekali melawan dan memarahinya tapi kenapa justru tubuhnya malah menghianati otaknya dan berkata sebaliknya. Tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin berhenti dijamah oleh si orang asing, yang sekarang semakin banyak membuat kissmark di leher Luhan.

Berhasil membuat satu lagi kissmark di leher indah Luhan, orang tersebut kembali berbisik dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin berat dan sexy, "Kau yakin baby?" tanyanya sebentar sambil menjilat-jilat telinga Luhan dengan sensual. "Aku lihat kau menikmati sentuhanku ini"

Tersentak dengan pernyataan tersebut membuat Luhan mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat melayang karena sentuhan si hoobae kurang ajar yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana wujudnya kecuali dia seorang namja dari suaranya (?), "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bod-aahhh..." kesadaran dan kemarahan Luhan berganti dengan desahan karena si hoobae mengelus dan meremas dengan lembut junior Luhan dari luar celana seragamnya.

"kau menikmatinya baby ?" tanya si hoobae kembali, sambil meremas junior Luhan dengan lebih kuat dan bibir si namja juga ikut andil membuat kissmark di bagian lain leher Luhan yang masih mulus.

Hell! Persetan dengan semua akal sehat dan logika, Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang mendesak sedari tadi karena ulah si namja hoobae yang menggoda dia dengan semua sentuhannya. "Eunghh...ahhh, te-terus.. mmhh moreee aahhh" desah Luhan semakin menjadi saat si hoobae memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Luhan dan mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan tempo sedang.

Luhan hampir saja mencapai klimaksnya kalau saja tidak di ganggu dengan suara bass berat, yang berseru memanggil hoobae yang masih asik memanjakan dirinya. "Hei ayo kita kembali ke kelas Oh se- ya tuhan!" teriaknya seperti seorang yeoja sambil menutup matanya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi teman yang dia panggil tadi.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara tersebut, sedangkan si hoobae hanya mendengus kesal dengan keras sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Luhan. "Kau menggangguku saja, Chanyeol hyung"

Dengan cepat Luhan merapikan seragamnya dan memakai zippernya yang terbuka karena ulah tangan nakal hoobaenya, selesai merapikan seragam Luhan langsung berbalik untuk melihat tampang hoobae nya yang barusan selesai menjamah tubuhnya. Pemandangan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih pucat dengan bahu lebar tampak sedang merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena Luhan remas-remas saat mereka yah you know what i mean lah.

"Hehehehe, maafkan aku sehunnie~ kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk disini" ujar si namja tinggi bersuara bass bernama Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum didepan Sehun. Yap, benar sekali hoobae nakal itu adalah Oh Sehun yang hampir saja melakukan hal 'iya-iya' pada Luhan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun yang sudah tampil rapi pada Luhan yang masih menatap mereka berdua heran, "Annyeong Luhan sunbae, maaf mengganggu aktifitasmu dengan Sehun. Habisnya dia tidak bilang sih padaku, malah langsung kabur saja tanpa pamitan" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ujar Sehun sambil menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Luhan yang masih bingung dengan situasi barusan.

'_Jadi namanya Sehun, tampan juga dia. Tunggu dulu bukankah mereka adalah dongsaeng Kris, Chen dan Suho?'_ ingat Luhan dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Sehun barusan.

Memang Luhan belum sempat berkenalan dengan tiga orang dongsaeng Suho, tapi Kyungsoo pernah memberitahu Luhan seperti apa wajah mereka bertiga ketika berada di parkiran mobil. karena mereka lewat didepan duo tersebut, tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka karena asik berbicara satu sama lain dan Luhan hanya melihat sekilas tampang ketiga hoobaenya yang cukup tampan. Ponselnya bergetar membuat Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya didalam kantong celana, ada dua pesan tampak dilayar ponselnya.

Satu pesan dari Kyungsoo yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya, dia sekarang berada di parkiran mobil menunggu Luhan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Dan sebuah pesan dari nomor asing yang langsung dibuka tanpa basa-basi.

_**From : +621404xxxxxx**_

_**To : LuluDear**_

_**Hai, baby Lu**_

_**Maaf ya jika aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja**_

_**Gara-gara aku kau harus bermain solo :(**_

_**Tapi aku janji utk yang selanjutnya **_

_**Tidak akan terjadi seperti itu ^^**_

_**Hoobaemu tercinta, Oh Sehun^^**_

Aish...Jinja! itu memalukan tapi membaca pesan tersebut, membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah melihat junior kebanggaannya yang masih menegang dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya itu terasa cukup sakit tapi bukan hal itu yang mengganggu pikirannya, masih ada satu hal lainnya yang lebih mengganggu dan bahkan sangat ingin dipuaskan sekarang.

Menekan tombol panggilan cepat angka satu, Luhan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga terdengar suara seorang namja menjawab, _"Hyung kenapa kau lama sekali"_ marah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Mi-mianhe Kyungie~ datanglah ke perpustakaan sekarang, kode merah" bahkan sebelum Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya duluan. Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai perpustakaan yang dingin sambil melihat jam tangan hitam di tangannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.10 KST, memang mereka pulang jam segitu setiap hari dan sekolah ditutup pukul 06.00 oleh penjaga sekolah. Kenapa ditutup jam segitu? Karena ada beberapa kegiatan club sekolah yang berakhir 30 menit sebelum jam 06.00 KST.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menggema didalam perpustakaan, memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan. "dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Tenang saja, aku masih bisa menahannya" Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang terlihat sedikit lemah. "Aku haus, apa sekolah sudah sepi?"

"Kau mau melakukannya disini hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan oleh Luhan, dengan segera Kyungsoo memapah Luhan keluar perpustakaan menuju mobil mereka. Untung saja sekolah memang sedang sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo keberatan namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua tidak bisa dihindari begitu saja saat Kyungsoo sedang mengawasi keadaan sekolah yang sepi Luhan menggeram tertahan disebelahnya, "Cepatlah Kyungiee" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang menahan hasratnya yang semakin mendesak setiap menitnya. Andaikan saja Sehun tahu, bahwa perbuatannya barusan bisa membahayakan keselamatan orang lain. Ah... andaikan saja antara libido dengan hasrat 'lainnya' itu bisa terpisahkan pasti Luhan tidak akan repot seperti ini.

Dirasa cukup aman Kyungsoo membiarkan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sekolah yang tembok belakangnya berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, tembok sekolah itu sangat tinggi jika kau ingin memanjatnya kau butuh teman untuk mengangkatmu agar mencapai bagian atas tembok.

Lupakan urusan tembok dan kembali ke Luhan, yang sekarang berdiri diam menghadap tembok tersebut dia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memuaskan rasa hausnya yang tidak biasa ini. "Luhan oppa, sedang apa disini?" seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Luhan di belakang sekolah.

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam bername tag Sulli, melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Luhan yang terlihat terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena yeoja itu terlihat cantik hingga membuat Luhan terdiam tapi karena Luhan sedang memperhatikan leher si yeoja yang terekspose bebas karena dua kancing bajunya terbuka. O-oh sebaiknya kau lari sekarang selagi ada kesempatan Sulli, kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengintaimu dan apa yang akan kau hadapi.

Luhan berjalan perlahan, membuat jarak dia dengan yeoja bernama Sulli hanya beberapa centi saja bahkan dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini Sulli bisa merasakan deru napas Luhan yang memberat diwajahnya.

Dengan pasti Sulli bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Luhan. Mata cokelat itu berubah perlahan menjadi merah, wajah lugu Luhan yang biasa terlihat di sekolah berubah menjadi menakutkan dengan senyum licik dan oh tuhan! Sekarang muncul sepasang taring yang memanjang dengan perlahan di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, "Aromamu lezat juga Sulli-ssi" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar melihat wajah Sulli yang memucat dan bibir yang bergetar ketakutan.

Sebuah gerakan cepat Luhan berhasil mengunci tubuh Sulli dipelukannya yang terus meronta ketakutan, "Karena aku tidak bisa memangsa Oh Sehun sebagai makananku, maka kau adalah penggantinya" bisik Luhan seduktif ditelinga Sulli.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar jeritan pilu dari Sulli yang teredam dengan bekapan sebelah tangan Luhan, Yah mungkin ini yang namanya rejeki disaat sedang membutuhkan sesuatu mendesak datang lah bantuan tanpa terduga. Luhan tidak tahu harus mensyukuri ini atau justru menyalahkannya.

Pergerakan Sulli terlihat semakin lemah dan akhirnya berhenti, seperti jantungnya yang juga ikut berhenti berdetak alias yeoja bernama Sulli itu sudah mati di pelukan Luhan.

Tubuh Sulli yang malang jatuh begitu saja di atas tanah tepat didepan kaki Luhan, terlihat sebuah gigitan dengan dua lubang mengangga mengeluarkan sedikit darah mengalir turun ke lehernya.

Luhan menghentikan acara membersihkan mulutnya yang tadi sedikit kotor karena darah yeoja bernama Sulli, setelah bercak darah di sekitar bibirnya bersih Luhan sedikit merapikan seragam yang sempat berantakan karena perlawanan Sulli saat dihisap darahnya.

"Kau sudah siap hyung?" Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba didepan Luhan, matanya menatap sesosok mayat yang mati kehabisan darah itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ada penyesalan terlihat dimatanya.

"Hmm, ada yang melihat?" tanya Luhan sambil membopong mayat Sulli dibahu kirinya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia sangat penasaran sekarang dan dia harus bertanya toh Luhan juga sudah selesai makan. "Aku tahu kita belum berburu minggu ini, tapi aku juga tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perpustakaan". Kyungsoo menatap iris merah pekat milik Luhan, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi hyung?" selidik Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar dan wualaaa, seperti sihir matanya yang semula merah pekat berubah kembali menjadi cokelat. "Tadi ada hoobae bodoh yang meransangku disana, sebenarnya aku hampir saja menerkam dia tapi tidak jadi karena ada temannya datang menyelamatkan dia." Luhan berdecak sebal, jujur saja belum pernah dia melepaskan satu orang pun mangsanya kecuali Sehun padahal aromanya sungguh lezat membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang.

Bahkan dengan mengingat kejadian barusan, membuat Luhan ingin menitikkan air liurnya karena selama kehidupan abadi Luhan baru ada tiga orang saja yang memiliki aroma selezat itu.

Dengan satu lompatan mantap Luhan sudah berada di atas tembok sekolah yang tinggi, manusia mana yang sanggup melakukan hal mustahil itu apalagi dengan beban mayat di bahunya. "Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Menurutmu?" balas Luhan malas, tentu saja membuang mayat yeoja dibahunya ini masa hal seperti itu harus dijelaskan juga sih. Mengerti dengan tatapan sinis Luhan, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke parkir namun belum jauh Kyungsoo melangkah sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakannya. "Nanti malam kita berburu lagi Kyungie, aku tahu kau lapar sekarang dan aku masih belum kenyang jadi tunggu aku di apartemen!" seru Luhan dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Vampire, bagi sebagian orang mahkluk itu hanya mitos atau tidak nyata. Tapi itu tidak benar, seperti yang kau lihat bahkan mereka bisa berbaur dalam kehidupan kita dengan sangat baik dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui bagi vampire seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo antara gairah bercinta dan keinginan menghisap darah itu tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Oh Sehun, kau harus berterima kasih pada Park Chanyeol karna kalau bukan karena dia kau pasti akan bernasib sama dengan yeoja yang di bawa pergi Luhan entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Chapter 4 update!**

**Yeeeay! Akhirnya Yue tepati janji untuk update kilat chap ini, lega banget rasanya^^ dan bagaimana readers semua? Apa chap ini sudah bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di pikiran kalian semua? Hahahaha kayanya belum semuanya sih, tenang semua ada prosesnya chinguuu~**

**Baiklah Yue bakalan balas review kalian semua, Yehet ^_^**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus : hmmm, udah kaka jawabkan pertanyaan dede' ni udah kaka update khusus buat kamu dede' gmna? Gmna? Gmna? #puppyeyesmode Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : ada tapi belum di chap ini chinguu~ tapi udah ada dikit nyerempet ke NC HunHan sayang ga jadi #ChanyeolditerbanginSehun Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58 : iya urri panda lagi unjuk gigi #aneh Urri galaxy oppa ngelirik siapa ya? Pastinya ngelirik Yue lah...hahahahaha #diwushuTao**

**Identitas mereka bakalan terungkap di depan semua orang di chap 7 chinguuu~ kalau utk iOS bakalan terjawab dichap depan, utk penasaran ada apa dengan chap ini udah terjawab donk ya. Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Fuji jump910 : Luhan terpesona ma Sehun? Udah pasti jawabannya BIG NO! Karena Luhan Oppa udah terpesona sama Yue #pelukLuhan erat #Luhansenyumgaje #Sehunpundung Terima kasih reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Dan sekali lagi Yue minta tolong donk buat siders yang jumlahnya meledak(?) agar mau review cerita Yue untuk menghargai karya Yue disini. Yue juga mau ucapin makasih yg sebesar-besarnya buat yg udh meriview, Fav / Follow cerita Yue #bowbarengHunHan**

**Ok deh sekali lagi,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~ Yue m00nlight~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 5/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disarankan untuk membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu ini, **

**Soalnya Yue dapat feel nulis cerita **

**Setelah dengar lagu ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BGM : Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here**

**Hyorin – Crazy Of You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^_^**_

Disetiap koridor, kelas bahkan kantin penuh dengan siswa atau siswi SM SHS yang sibuk bergosip. Ya mereka semua cukup terkejut mendengar pengumuman dari pihak wali kelas masing-masing.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang siswi bernama Sulli ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mayat Sulli ditemukan dalam sebuah gang sempit dan kotor tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Pihak polisi menduga jika polisi korban perkosaan melihat kondisi tubuhnya dan juga seragam yang dia kenakan. Namun polisi masih belum bisa menemukan siapa dalang di balik kematian ini.

Pihak sekolah mengingatkan agar mereka selalu waspada, dan juga mereka diminta jangan pulang sendirian baik itu yeoja maupun namja agar kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali.

Sekolah di liburkan hari ini, tapi setiap siswa dan siswi tidak boleh pulang. Mereka hanya tidak belajar, sedangkan staff guru dan kepala sekolah sendiri pergi ke rumah duka dengan ditemani beberapa siswa atau siswi dari setiap kelas mewakili.

Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya menuju loker mereka masing-masing, setelah meletakkan bukunya diloker Kyungsoo mendatangi Luhan yang nampak terpaku di depan lokernya sendiri.

Penasaran apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh sepupunya itu dan wow mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat melihat pemandangan didalam loker Luhan. Hei, tidak usah bersikap berlebihan teman itukan hanya foto kenapa kalian tampak kaget seperti melihat hantu begitu.

Didalam loker Luhan tampak foto Luhan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang di ambil secara diam-diam memenuhi lokernya. Disana juga terlihat setangkai bunga Gardenia berwarna putih dan setangkai bunga Daisy putih dengan sebuah note seperti biasa kecuali jumlah bunganya yang selalu berjumlah satu tangkai berubah menjadi dua tangkai. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil dan membaca note tersebut.

'_Morning Deer_

_Heran dengan semua ini? _

_Maaf kalau aku melakukannya tanpa ijinmu._

_Setangkai Gardenia Putih,_

_Melambangkan diriku sebagai pengagum rahasiamu._

_Sedangkan setangkai Daisy Putih,_

_Melambangkan cintaku yang sangat tulus padamu._

_Jika kau ingin mengetahui dan bertemu dengan aku_

_Maka tinggalkan saja note didalam lokermu_

_Tapi jika tidak ada note disini sampai pulang_

_Maka aku akan menganggap bahwa kau_

_Tidak ingin bertemu denganku._

_- iOS-_

Luhan menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo kaget karena tindakan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat kesal. Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dalam diam, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tidak menampakkan senyum yang sering menghiasi wajahnya bahkan ketika ada teman yang menyapa hanya di acukan Luhan begitu saja.

Bosan dengan suasana yang tercipta maka Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, "Kau berniat bertemu dengannya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya Luhan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Tidak, aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada itu!" tegas Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, mengabaikan siswa atau siswi yang menyapa mereka di sepanjang koridor.

"Kau yakin? Aku pikir hyung menyukai itu semua?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah mereka berdua sambil menatap Luhan tak percaya.

Dengan wajah dingin dan terkesan angkuh, Luhan menjawab kembali "Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menyukai orang lain, dan bukan kah kau melihat sendiri bagaimana nasib semua bunga yang dikirim namja tersebut berakhir di tong sampah apartemen! Seharusnya itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan dibenakmu Do Kyungsoo" Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo menuju ke kelasnya.

Baiklah, jika sudah begini artinya Luhan hyung nya sedang serius dan tidak bercanda! Kyungsoo ingin beranjak pergi, namun tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok namja yang berdiri mematung sambil mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya erat.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir apa namja itu punya penyakit jantung, karena dia terlihat kesakitan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang memandang lantai lalu menatap ke arah Luhan pergi dengan tatapan menahan sakit luar biasa. Namun pikiran Kyungsoo buyar saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, "Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya namja imur bereyeliner disebelahnya.

"Anii, dimana Tao?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang menepuk bahunya barusan.

"Ah, dia sedang di toilet karena sembelit" ujar Baekhyun acuh sambil berusaha menarik Kyungsoo ke kelas mereka, "Kajja, Kyungie~" rengek Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan si King eyeliner ini karena luluh dengan puppy eyesnya yang menggemaskan sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas mereka karena pipinya sakit di cubit oleh Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kelas XI-B terlihat Kai dan Chanyeol sedang menatap ke papan tulis dengan malas, kontras dengan si Ice Prince Sehun yang terlihat serius menatap wallpaper ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Apa yang menarik dari ponsel mu Sehun? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali wallpaper ponsel tersebut menampilkan gambar namja imut bermata rusa sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple di taman samping sekolah mereka. Luhan terlihat menutup matanya dengan damai sambil menikmati entah musik apa yang mengalun dari handset yang dipakai di kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sikap Sehun yang sedikit...aneh? melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang selalu datar setiap hari bahkan saking datarnya mengalahkan jalan tol, HAH pemikiran konyol dari mana itu.

"Kau sudah meletakkan bunganya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar disebelahnya, "Sudah hyung" Sehun dan Chanyeol memang berteman sangat akrab, karena itulah tidak ada yang namanya rahasia diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, "Menurutmu apa Luhan sunbae sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang mengirim bunga berbeda setiap hari dan di sertai note romantis?" Chanyeol terlihat serius sekarang.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, "Aku rasa belum hyung, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan sunbae" Terjawab sudah sekarang, ternyata _'iOS'_ itu adalah dirimu tuan muda Oh?

"Hoi, ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Chen didepan pintu kelas mereka, sementara disebelahnya berdiri namja pirang bernama Kris yang juga sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

Dengan segera mereka bertiga menghampiri dua orang hyungnya dan berjalan bersama menuju kekantin, "Suho hyung kemana?" tanya Kai setelah tidak menemukan sosok hyung yang selalu tersenyum angelic itu.

Kris yang berada di pinggir sebelah kiri, menoleh ke arah Kai yang berada di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Chen sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan beriringan dibelakang mereka bertiga. "Ikut ke rumah duka sebagai ketua kelas sekaligus perwakilan kelas kami" itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang di ucapkan mister galaxy kita hari ini.

"Hmm, begitu" Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Chanyeol menyikut pelan Sehun, "Hei, bukankah itu Luhan sunbae?" ujar Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut dengan cepat Sehun melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol dan Bingo! Dari arah berlawanan tampak Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar akan kehadiran mereka berlima. "Aku rasa mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius" gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Sehun setuju dengan kalimat Chanyeol barusan, lihat saja bagaimana duo HanSoo itu acuh terhadap sapaan Chen pada mereka dan masih asik dengan dunia mereka berdua.

Sehun memelankan kecepatan jalannya, membuat jarak yang semakin jauh antar dirinya dan keempat temannya. Sehun ingin tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh calon kekasihnya itu.

Sayup-sayup, Sehun bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka berdua tentang si pengagum rahasia Luhan yang itu berarti adalah dirinya bukan. Dan hei kenapa ekspresi wajah Luhan mendadak berubah dingin seperti itu? O-oh sepertinya itu bukan berita baik untukmu Oh Sehun. Terlihat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah mereka berdua tepat dibelakang Sehun, dan tentu saja itu menguntungkan dia karena bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya-" _'siapa yang mereka maksud? Apa aku?'_ batin Sehun sambil berpikir membelakangi mereka.

"-Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menyukai orang lain-" Oke kalimat tersebut terasa menampar pipi Sehun dengan keras, Luhan tercintanya sudah menyukai orang lain?

Astaga dan tentu saja orang tersebut bukan dirimu Sehun. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat Luhan selanjutnya yang pasti lebih menyakitkan lagi daripada ini.

"-dan bukan kah kau melihat sendiri bagaimana nasib semua bunga yang dikirim namja tersebut berakhir di tong sampah apartemen! Seharusnya itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan dibenakmu Do Kyungsoo" Luhan terlihat berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo menuju ke kelasnya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya malah berkhianat kakinya seolah terpaku dengan keras ke lantai tanpa bisa digerakkan.

Sakit! Rasanya sakit sekali, jantung Sehun serasa diremas-remas dengan kuat membuat dia kesulitas bernafas. Tanpa Sehun sadari, dengan perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak naik dan berhenti di depan dada kirinya meremas dengan keras seragam yang dia kenakan hingga terlihat kusut.

Sehun menatap miris punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauh darinya, ya sekarang dia mengerti bahwa dia memang tidak pantas bersama dengan Luhan. Saat sosok Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya, saat itu juga lah Sehun tahu bahwa namja yang dia sukai tenyata sudah menyukai orang lain.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika Sehun sudah tidak berada disebelahnya lagi beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor yang baru mereka lewati.

Aha! Chanyeol beranjak menuju Sehun yang terpaku menatap ke satu arah sambil meremas seragam sebelah kirinya dengan keras. Chanyeol berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, saat jarak mereka semakin dekat Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap penuh arti ke arah Sehun yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena begitu Chanyeol tepat berada di sisi Sehun si mata bulat itu sudah pergi bersama si namja bereyeliner dari sana.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hun?" Chanyeol merasakan kembali perasaan tidak enak yang menyerang dia tadi pagi ketika berangkat sekolah, seperti ada suatu firasat yang mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. "Gwenchana, Hun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, "Aku gagal hyung" lirih Sehun pelan menatap sedih Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung dengan kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Luhan, tidak menyukaiku hyung. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain" bahkan Sehun sendiri terdengar tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun, mengusap-usap pelan bahu tegap sehun dan membawa dia pergi dari koridor yang terlihat ramai dengan yeoja fans Sehun yang menatap mereka keheranan. Ini peristiwa langka, selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sehun selain poker face andalannya namun sekarang wajahnya terlihat sedih menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

Sekarang Chanyeol sadar perasaan itu, perasaan itu sebuah pertanda kalau Sehun yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang terluka dan entah kenapa Chanyeol seolah bisa merasakan sakit yang Sehun rasakan.

"Tenang saja Hun-ah, hyung akan selalu ada di sisimu setiap kau membutuhkan" Chanyeol berusaha mendengarkan nada paling meyakinkan untuk menghibur Sehun. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja, terus berjuang sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain" semangat Chanyeol.

Sehun berhenti melangkah yang diikuti Chanyeol, "Gomawo hyung, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu" lirih Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantin sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, terutama Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang dia sukai ternyata sudah menyukai orang lain. Ketika kaki mereka menginjak kantin, dengan cepat Sehun merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula yaitu poker face andalannya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang terluka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Anyyeong^^**

**Jumpa lagi dengan Yue si author baik hati, baiklah Yue tau kalau cerita ini sangat pendek. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Yue berikan buat kalian readersdeul. Sehun patah hati ? siapa suruh selingkuh didepan Luhan. Jadi kena batunya kan -_-**

**Hmm, Yue jg mau kasih tau kalau ff ini akan di update tiap minggu bersamaan dengan ff Yue lainnya. Mungkin hanya beda harinya saja, dan itupun kalau respon kalian cukup baik untuk ff ini.**

**Untuk para hantu, enyahlah kalian dari muka bumi ini. Capek Yue blg nya sama kalian para hantu, jadi bertobatlah segera^^ okeh, mari kita balas review kalian chingguuu~**

**~Farfaridah16: ini udah lanjut chingu, NC? Kalau ga salah di chap 7 deh (-_-") sweet moment Hunhan? Tenang aja setelah Yue siap nyiksa si Sehun yg suka selingkuh, mereka bakalan punya sweet moment yg banyak banget bahkan plus plus plus lagi. Sehun dimakan Luhan? Kayanya Luhan dimakan sama Yue aja deh^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: hahahahaha...poor Sehun! Wah kalau itu kita liat nanti aja ya^^ hehehe makasih doanya sayang. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Luludeer2009: memng alur cerita ini agak membingungkan di awal, tapi nanti setelah chap 7 semua akan terbongkar dan menyibak misteri ini. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58: hahahaha... untunglah si Sehun selamat kalau enggak Yue terpaksa kontrak pemain lain (?) kalau itu akan segera terjawab di chap 7 atau 8 Yue lupa soalnya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh Sehan: Iya mereka bisa makan dan minum, tapi itu hanya untuk penyamaran saja agar nggak di anggap aneh sama manusia di sekeliling mereka. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Jejejung: Jinjja? Gomawo, Yue jadi malu -_- ini udah dilanjut, jadi udah bisa nebak belum? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Ff Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 6/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BGM : Katy Perry - Unconditionally**

**Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantin sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, terutama Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang dia sukai ternyata sudah menyukai orang lain. Ketika kaki mereka menginjak kantin, dengan cepat Sehun merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula yaitu poker face andalannya untuk menutupi perasaannya._

_**Happy reading^_^**_

Seorang namja mungil bermata rusa mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam area cafe, mata nya berhenti pada satu sosok pria yang mengangkat tangannya memanggilnya, dengan langkah riang namja mungil tersebut berjalan ke arah si pria.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di depan si pria.

"Belum, baru 10 menit yang lalu" pria tersebut menjawab sambil melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya lalu menatap pria mungil yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Bagaimana sekolah barumu Luhan?"

Si namja mungil bernama Luhan, menggumamkan terima kasih kepada pelayan cafe yang mengantar pesanan ke meja mereka, dua gelas _Americano_ berada dimeja mereka. Dengan semangat Luhan mengambil salah satunya, menyesap sebentar minuman tersebut sambil melirik pria di hadapannya. "Lumayanlah, Yunho hyung" ujarnya singkat.

Pria bernama Yunho tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak membawa Kyungsoo kemari?" Yunho memang ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua tapi kenapa hanya satu yang ada disini.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak membawa dia kemari" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sambil menatap serius Yunho, "Aku kan ingin melepas rasa rinduku padamu chagi~" ujar Luhan manja.

Mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, dengan cepat Yunho pindah duduk disebelahnya dan menautkan jari mereka berdua sambil menatap intens padanya. "Aku pikir hanya aku yang merindukanmu, deer" Yunho mengecup pelan puncak kepala Luhan yang menyandar manja di bahunya.

Dengan manja Luhan memeluk pinggang Yunho dari samping, mengendus sebentar aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap tersebut di lehernya. "Jangan menggodaku deer" Yunho mengingatkan Luhan dengan suara pelan dan seksi miliknya.

Namun hanya di tanggapi kekehan pelan dari Luhan, "Bogosipeo, hyung" Luhan mengecup pelan pipi kanan Yunho, tidak sadarkah mereka banyak pasang mata yang menatap iri ke arah mereka dari pengunjung cafe.

Memang kalau diperhatikan mereka berdua sangat serasi, Luhan dengan tubuh mungil berseragam sekolah di sertai wajah yang imut dan manis yang mengalahkan kecantikan seorang yeoja disandingkan dengan seorang Yunho pria tampan, tinggi dan kelihatan seksi serta memiliki mata musang plus seringaian nakal dibibir merah alaminya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Yunho merasakan ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi. Karena penasaran, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling menatap setiap pengunjung dan gotcha! Yunho tersenyum miring melihat dua orang namja yang memakai seragam persis seperti yang Luhan kenakan.

Sebersit ide jahil muncul di pikiran Yunho, entah kenapa Yunho yakin sekali dengan pemikirannya barusan setelah melihat tatapan dari dua namja sekolahan itu. Luhan terlihat masih setia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho, bahkan dia memejamkan matanya menikmati perasaan nyaman yang menjalar dihatinya karna pria ini.

Chuup~

Mata Luhan membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, saat merasakan ada sebuah benda kenyal dan basah mengecup bibirnya. Saat Luhan sadar, wajah tampan Yunho lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Kedua bibir yang bertemu itu tidak saling melumat, hanya menempel beberapa saat dan setelah itu terlepas saat Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Terdengar meja dipukul dengan keras membuat semua mata melihat ke meja tersebut, dapat dilihat seorang namja bersurai platina dan seorang lagi namja bersurai cokelat keluar cafe dengan cepat.

Pandangan Luhan masih mengikuti sosok dua namja tersebut, sampai namja bersurai platina tersebut menabrak bahu seorang namja cantik yang baru saja masuk ke cafe didepan pintu.

Dia terlihat berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat meminta maaf, sedangkan namja bersurai cokelat di belakangnya tampak membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada si namja cantik. Namja cantik yang barusan kena tabrak nampak mendekat ke meja yang ditempati oleh Luhan dan Yunho, "Hei Luhan, apa dua orang tadi temanmu?" si namja cantik duduk didepan Luhan.

"Aku rasa begitu" jawab Luhan acuh, Yunho pindah duduk disamping si namja cantik yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Kau dari mana Jae hyung?" Luhan kembali menyesap minumannya sambil menatap si namja cantik.

Jaejoong, si namja cantik hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya berkeliling sebentar" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Yunho terkekeh pelan disampingnya. "Dan ada apa denganmu Yunho?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sambil meredam tawanya yang sudah hampir keluar, "Ada hal lucu, nanti aku ceritakan padamu chagi. Sebaiknya segera ceritakan tujuan kita kemari pada Luhan, kita masih harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengundang semuanya" ujar Yunho sambil melirik Luhan dan Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, "Aku pikir sudah kau katakan kepadanya! Tapi baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya pada mu Luhan nanti tolong kau sampaikan pada Kyungsoo juga ya" Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunggu penjelasan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit lebih Kyungsoo menunggu taksi untuk pulang ke apartemennya, namun yang di tunggu belum juga terlihat padahal Kyungsoo ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Kemana perginya Luhan? Luhan katanya mau pergi menemui teman lama, tanpa mengajak Kyungsoo alasannya dia tidak ingin diganggu karena itu disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang.

TIIN TIIIIIIIN

Mata Kyungsoo mencari-cari suara klakson mobil barusan yang berbunyi nyaring, dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil Lamborgini berwarna silver berhenti tepat didepannya, kaca hitam pekat mulai turun perlahan dan menampakkan si pengemudi yang sedang tersenyum ramah. "Naiklah" ujar si pengemudi.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Suho hyung" balas Kyungsoo cepat kepada si pengemudi yang ternyata Suho.

"Tidak apa, naiklah. Aku tidak merasa repot kok" tawar Suho sekali lagi.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memasuki mobil Suho dan menutupnya, tidak lupa dia memasang seat belt. "Baiklah, berangkat!" riang Suho. Suho menghentikan laju mobilnya saat tiba dibawah lampu merah, ponselnya bergetar membuat Suho memakai handset nya untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseo Sehunnie, waeyo?" tanya Suho setelah mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Sehun si dongsaeng muka datar.

"_Hyung oediseo?"_ tanya Sehun balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Suho barusan.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, ada masalah Sehun?" tanya Suho lagi dengan sabar.

"_Ani hyung, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu besok saja"_ datar Sehun diseberang sana sambil mematikan sambungan telepon mereka sepihak. Suho hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil mengantongi kembali ponselnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Sampai di depan apartemen, Kyungsoo turun dan berdiri disebelah Suho yang masih berada didalam mobil. "Mau mampir hyung?" tawar Kyungsoo sopan.

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja" tolak Suho dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah berpamitan, tidak mau membuang waktu Kyungsoo pun melesat masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa ragu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEHUN POV **_

Hah, kenapa lampu merahnya lama sekali sih! Tidak tahu apa dia kalau aku paling malas yang namanya menunggu, dan lagi keberadaan Chanyeol hyung di sebelahku ini cukup mengganggu.

Bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar hanya saja, sudah menumpang berisik pula SHIT! Ingin sekali aku melemparnya ke laut agar mati tenggelam, kalau tidak ingat dia adalah salah satu hyung yang cukup dekat denganku. "Hey Sehunie, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe langgananku sebentar. Kau tahu, menurutku jika kita bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sesak di hatimu itu" Chanyeol hyung menunjuk dada kiriku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang saja ke rumah, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga ikut dengan si 'Happy Virus' ini mana tahu bisa mengurangi sedikit sakit hati yang aku rasakan di sekolah tadi.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau dengan segera aku menginjak pedal gas dan membawa mobil milikku ini ke cafe langganan Chanyeol hyung. Aroma kopi langsung menyerbu indra penciuman saat membuka pintu, sedikit merilekskan pikiranku yang seperti benang kusut sejak disekolah.

Aku menuju sebuah meja diujung cafe dan mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi, setelah menyebutkan pesananku pada Chanyeol hyung yang sedang memesan di kasir. Tidak lama dia kembali membawa pesanan kami berdua sambil tersenyum, "Ini punyamu" dia menyodorkan segelas minuman yang langsung ku sesap isinya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati aliran cappucino kesukaanku mengalir ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol hyung yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya. "Lumayan hyung"

Chanyeol hyung tersenyum semakin lebar, "Setidaknya aku senang bisa membantumu mengurangi sedikit rasa ITU" ujarnya sambil menyesap minuman yang dia pesan. Inilah yang aku suka dari sifatnya, bisa menjadi dewasa di saat aku ada masalah dan selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkannya.

Yah walaupun terkadang, sifat jahil dan senyum lebar yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya itu bisa membuatku kesal. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada sifat dewasa yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

TRIIIIINGG

Suara lonceng diatas pintu cafe, mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu tersebut dan astaga kenapa aku harus melihat dia di sini lagi tuhan. Terlihat mata rusanya mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang, sedang apa dia disini dan kemana Kyungsoo? Ah benar Kyungsoo baru saja diantar oleh Suho hyung, Luhan berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja yang sudah ditempati seorang pria.

"Bukankah itu Luhan sunbae? Sedang apa dia disini?" suara bass yang berat itu mengintrupsi pikiranku, aku menatap dia yang masih setia memandangi sosok Luhan yang sudah duduk didepan namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung" ujarku seadanya kembali memperhatikan Luhan dan namja tersebut, untunglah Luhan sunbae tidak menyadari keberadaan aku dan juga tiang listrik di sampingku ini. Padahal meja kami cukup dekat dan letaknya cukup strategis sehingga bisa mengamati dan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku, siapa pria itu? Ada hubungan apa mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Harus aku akui pria bersama Luhan itu cukup tampan, dengan badan atletis, rambut cokelat gelap, matanya yang seperti musang, hidung mancung dan bibir merahnya. Dia mengenakan celana levis hitam, kaos biru langit dan dilengkapi jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Tapi bukan berarti aku memujinya karena aku merasa kalah, melainkan karena aku kagum saja apalagi kuitnya juga putih bersih tapi aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi, perasaan sakit yang sempat menghilang sebentar saat aku memutuskan datang kesini datang kembali menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Bahkan rasanya berkali-kali lipat daripada saat disekolah, mataku terus melihat bagaimana setiap adegan yang terjadi antara Luhan dengan pria bernama Yunho didepan mataku.

Cemburu? Aku rasa kata itu bisa menggambarkan hatiku saat ini, ketika ku lihat Luhan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu tanpa canggung, bagaimana dia tersenyum lembut dan terlihat sangat nyaman berada disebelah lelaki itu.

Sakit? Ya aku juga baru tahu apa itu sakit hati, melihat bahwa kemungkinan besar pria yang bersama Luhan adalah orang yang di sukainya atau yang lebih buruk lagi kekasihnya.

Hatiku terus berdenyut sakit, tapi entah kenapa mataku seakan tidak rela melepas setiap adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh dua namja di dekatku ini. Kulihat pria bernama Yunho-yang-kutahu-saat-luhan-memanggilnya tampak mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan tidak lama pria itu menatapku cukup lama, dia mengeluarkan smirk evilnya sebentar kepadaku sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali entahlah aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Hei, kenapa pria itu menatapmu Sehunnie?" Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah menjadi tidak enak ketika kulihat pria disamping Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

Aku bukan anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari adegan indah namun menyakitkan didepanku, arrrrghhhh! Shit! Kenapa Luhan, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu didepan mataku? Kenapa kau diam saja ketika pria itu menciummu? Tidak, aku tidak tahan lagi! Tanpa sadar aku memukul meja dengan kuat karena geram melihat kemesraan mereka.

Aku beranjak pergi keluar dari cafe, tidak perduli dengan chanyeol hyung yang memanggilku begitupun ketika aku menabrak seseorang didepan pintu cafe. Namja yang kutabrak melihatku, namun aku tidak mau mengucapkan maaf apalagi dengan pikiran dan juga hatiku yang sekarang sedang kacau karena seorang namja bernama Luhan.

_**SEHUN POV END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa terpahit dalam hidup Sehun, namja dingin itu mencoba untuk mengusir bayang-bayang Luhan dari pikirannya. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah, mengingat hatinya hancur hanya dalam satu hari begitu saja. Bahkan Luhan semakin menambah luka hatinya dengan berciuman didalam cafe yang harus dilihat secara live oleh Sehun.

Suara teriakan antusias para yeoja mengusik lamunan Sehun, ck! Mereka benar-benar mengganggu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat. Terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja heboh, memegang selebaran ditangan mereka " –hun hey Sehun!" teriak Kai kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Wae?" dengan terpaksa Sehun menjawabnya, sementara Kai berdecak sebal sambil melotot melihat kelakuan Sehun yang ahhhh! Lupakan saja, "Kau baca saja ini" tampak Kai menyodorkan sebuah kertas di hadapannya.

Promnite tahunan yang selalu diadakan disekolah mereka, itu adalah isi dari kertas dan juga menjelaskan pekikan histeris dari beberapa yeoja disekolah mereka sedari tadi. Tapi Sehun malas toh, tahun ini akan sama saja dengan tahun kemarin tidak ada yang istimewa pikir Sehun sambil meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas mejanya dan memandang kembali jendela kelas.

Seorang namja tiang listrik, Park Chanyeol terlihat memasuki kelas dan mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Sehun yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian si tiang listrik ini.

"Kau tahu Hun? Sebaiknya kau mulai melupakan perasaanmu itu pada Luhan sunbae. Aku sedih melihatmu terluka seperti ini" perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukankah satu minggu lagi prom? Cobalah cari seseorang di acara itu untuk melupakan Luhan sunbae" saran Chanyeeol tulus selesai membaca kertas yang dipegang Sehun tadi.

Sehun menghela napas dengan berat, "Akan kucoba hyung" bohong! Tidak mungkin Sehun bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Kau tahu bahkan sampai sekarang Sehun terus menghindari Luhan dimanapun namja cantik itu terlihat, alasannya simpel saja karena setiap Sehun melihat Luhan maka luka dihatinya seolah terbuka kembali dan berdenyut perih.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tentu saja namja rusa itu acuh, bukan jahat tapi perduli apa Luhan pada hoobaenya yang kemarin sempat bertingkah kurang ajar di perpustakaan. Walau harus diakui Luhan juga cukup menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun, padahal mereka tidak cukup mengenal satu sama lain -menurut Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat Kai yang terus mengoceh di sebelahnya, yah namja hitam itu masih sibuk merayunya agar mau datang ke promnite bersama yang diadakan sekolah mereka satu minggu lagi.

Hell... bahkan duduk di sebelahnya saja sudah seperti disiksa dineraka apalagi datang ke prom bersama. Ck! Yang benar saja, asal kalian tahu Kyungsoo sudah menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan Kai tapi Suho. Yap sejak kejadian mereka pulang bersama, mereka semakin akrab sekarang walaupun tidak pernah ditunjukkan di depan umum.

"Ayolah baby Soo~" rengek Kai manja sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat menjijikan didepan Kyungsoo.

Keras kepala sekali anak ini, "Aku tidak mau Kai, lagipula aku tidak akan datang ke prom" ujar Kyungsoo kesal sambil menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari Kai yang sekarang cemberut mendegar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak bisa berdansa? Tenang saja aku sangat mahir melakukannya jadi tidak perlu khawatir" narsis Kai sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo genit.

Perdebatan mereka berdua menarik perhatian Sehun dan Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang, kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak akan datang ke prom padahal semua siswa maupun siswi sangat menantikan acara tersebut. "Itu karena aku dan Luhan hyung akan kembali ke Jepang besok" tutur Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan dibenak mereka berdua.

Kai langsung histeris, "Andweee baby Soo. Kenapa kau mau kembali ke Jepang lagi? Kalau kau pergi bagaimana denganku" melas Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya jengah.

"Kalau kau pergi karena aku menyebalkan, aku janji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi baby Soo tapi please jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendirian" janji Kai sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau tahukan, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" tambah Kai lagi agar terlihat meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya sebentar, sungguh bicara dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini menguras pikiran dan juga tenaganya tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar karena perkataan Kai yang terdengar berlebihan.

"Aku tidak bilang mau pindah kan Kai?" sementara Kai yang ditanya hanya kebingungan sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Baiklah mari kita perjelas ini Kyungsoo, "Aku dan Luhan hyung memang mau kembali ke Jepang tapi bukan karena pindah tapi Appa Luhan hyung sedang sakit. Beliau meminta kami berdua libur untuk datang kesana, lagipula kami hanya ijin selama seminggu kok" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Kai berbinar-binar menatapnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya lega, sungguh hampir saja Sehun berlari keluar menuju kelas Luhan dan meminta kepada namja mungil itu agar tidak pindah. Bahkan dia melupakan sakit pada hatinya karena Luhan.

"Lalu kalian tidak datang ke prom?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, begitulah soalnya kami akan pulang satu hari setelah prom" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali disana? Ayolah prom sekolah ini adalah prom termewah sekaligus terbaik di Seoul, bahkan banyak orang dari luar yang ikut masuk kedalam setiap tahunnya" promosi Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Memang setiap tahun prom ini diadakan, acara tersebut dibuka untuk umum dan anak dari sekolah lain bebas masuk kedalam dan menikmati acara langka bin mewah tersebut. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol hyung, hanya saja disana kami juga ingin bertemu dengan teman lama dan Luhan hyung ingin melepas rindu dengan orang yang berarti baginya" Great! Sekarang Sehun kembali sakit hati karena penjelasanmu Kyungie~.

"Apa orang itu kekasih Luhan sunbae?" selidik Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan sosok pria yang kemarin berduaan dengan Luhan di cafe.

Kyungsoo memasang pose berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, membuat Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya mati-matian berusaha tidak menerkam namja pujaan hatinya. "Hmm, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena .si.a".

"Tapi kalau hyung penasaran, aku akan memberi sedikit bocoran!" Kyungoo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada mereka bertiga seolah sedang membicarakan rahasia negara. "Orang yang akan kami temui nanti, adalah cinta pertama Luhan hyung dan mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu di sini"

What the Hell... Sekarang Sehun tahu bahwa pria itu yang bernama Yunho adalah cinta pertama dari namja yang dia cintai, bahkan besok mereka akan segera bertemu di Jepang untuk melepas rindu.

Sadar dengan dirinya yang tidak akan menang atau menandingi namja yang menjadi cinta pertama Luhan, maka Sehun memutuskan dan berjanji akan melupakan saja namja bermata rusa yang telah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya tanpa ampun dan belas kasih.

Yah, Sehun harus melupakan Luhan dari hatinya selamanya sebelum hatinya yang sudah terlanjur luka semakin sakit dan terus sakit. _'Aku berjanji akan melupakan dirimu selamanya Luhan'_ janji Sehun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc sodara-sodara sekalian!**

**Baiklah, sepertinya semakin lama ini semakin aneh dan membosankan. Yue sengaja buat chap ini hanya untuk membahas keadaan HunHan setelah kejadian di cafe. Tenang aja si cadel Sehun masih bakalan Yue siksa kok, alias ngenes batin. Dengan adanya chap ini udah terjawab donk siapa yang di sukai Luhan? Sayang nya itu bukan Sehun. Makanya jangan kebanyakan selingkuh Hun, jadi Yue siksa kan #ketawaevil.**

**Untuk chap depan, sedikit demi sedikit misterinya bakalan terungkap satu persatu. Sedangkan untuk konfliknya bakalan muncul di chap depan, maafin Yue kalau alur nya sangat lambat dan bertele-tele karna Yue masih belajar nulis.**

**Yue menerima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian chingu, karena itu membantu Yue untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan dan menambah semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Mari kita balas review kalian chinguuu~**

**~Fuji jump910: Ada tuh, tapi bukan HunHan ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Hahahaha... Seneng banget liat si cadel sakit hati. Udah tahu donk siapa orang yang di sukai Luhan. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ .58: Cieeee...Yue juga sama suka liat si cadel patah hati. Udah terjawab donk siapa yang di sukai Luhan dan sayangnya itu bukan iOS atau Sehun. Soal Sulli nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan di jelaskan. Wah, makasih loh udah kasih tahu tentang typonya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Kimyori95: Gomawo...Hehehehehe...wah bener tuh, kalau tahu Sehun masih mau gak ya Luhan jadi ukenya ? Sehun jadi gimana hayo? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Devrina: Ini udah di next chingu, tolong kasih kritik dan saran juga ne? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~No Minwoo: wah, makasih udah bilang cerita Yue bagus, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ne. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Fic Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 7/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**Summary : Kehidupan para murid SM SHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, yang semula tenang mulai menjadi kacau karna kedatangan dua orang namja sebagai murid baru di sekolah tersebut. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh sebuah misteri tak kasat mata namun mengancam jiwa mereka, bisakah mereka memecahkan misteri tersebut sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sadar dengan dirinya yang tidak akan menang atau menandingi namja yang menjadi cinta pertama Luhan, maka Sehun memutuskan dan berjanji akan melupakan saja namja bermata rusa, yang telah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya tanpa ampun dan belas kasih._

_Yah, Sehun harus melupakan Luhan dari hatinya selamanya sebelum hatinya yang sudah terlanjur luka semakin sakit dan terus sakit. 'Aku berjanji akan melupakan dirimu selamanya Luhan' janji Sehun dalam hati._

_**Happy Reading ^_^**_

**Niigata, Jepang**

Sebuah kota indah yang berada di bagian Utara Jepang, bisa ditempuh selama 1 jam 40 menit dari Tokyo menggunakan kereta kecepatan tinggi Shinkansen. Kota yang terkenal dengan sake dan berasnya ini, merupakan tempat dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada sekarang.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan jendela hitam sepekat malam, tampak memasuki areal kotor dan tak berpenghuni bahkan tempat tersebut disebut-sebut sebagai tempat berhantu oleh penduduk Jepang.

Dua orang namja turun dari dalam mobil, Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bangunan yang megah dan indah namun tidak terawat mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Disini!" seru seorang namja memanggil mereka mendekat. "Aku kira kalian berdua tidak jadi datang" ujarnya ceria.

"Kenapa disini? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Luhan to the point kepada namja yang sekarang menuntun dirinya dan Kyungsoo memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Namja itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar didalam bangunan, "Karena disini aman dari manusia Lulu baby" namja itu melirik Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian mendorong pintu didepan mereka.

Terlihat sosok-sosok didalam ruangan itu dalam berbagai pose, duduk, berdiri sambil mengobrol, memandang keluar bangunan dari kaca, bahkan meletakkan kepala di atas meja dengan bosan.

Dengan langkah pasti mereka masuk dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya, tidak lama berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah oriental sambil memukul gelas yang dipegangnya menggunakan sendok. Membuat semua pandangan mengarah padanya secara otomatis, "Aku ucapkan selamat datang untuk semua saudaraku yang bersedia hadir disini" ujar pria tersebut dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul untuk megadakan pertemuan vampire setiap tiga tahun sekali untuk membahas hal rutin yaitu Hunter" lanjutnya menatap semua orang didalam. Benar sekali mereka semua adalah vampire yang terdiri dari berbagai ras dan negara, mereka tidak memiliki kendala dalam berkomunikasi karena menggunakan bahasa yang sama bahasa inggris.

Pria oriental adalah vampire yang mengadakan pertemuan rutin ini, sebagai salah satu dewan vampire dia juga petarung handal dan berumur sangat tua sekitar 1800 tahun lebih. Tempat pertemuan mereka selalu berbeda, dan sekarang di negara Jepang dalam bangunan Russian Village yang ditutup tahun 2002 lalu karena bangkrut. Jauh dari jangkauan manusia, tempat seperti itulah yang mereka gunakan untuk mengadakan pertemuan penting ini.

Pria oriental bernama Renji melanjutkan kembali, "Aku dengar para Hunter mulai aktif kembali di dataran Eropa dan beberapa saudara kita menjadi korban mereka. Aku harap kalian menjauhi tanah tersebut untuk sementara waktu, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa santai di tempat tinggal kalian masing-masing. Karena para Hunter tidak pernah terduga, jadi jagalah diri kalian sebaik mungkin serta selalu memberi informasi terbaru tentang Hunter kepada saudara kita yang lain!" jelas Renji kembali dengan tegas.

"Sekian berita dari dewan vampire, selamat menikmati waktu kalian dan juga menikmati makanan yang disajikan" tutup Renji, setelahnya keluar beberapa wanita berpakaian maid membawa bergelas-gelas darah segar yang menggiurkan.

Mereka bukan vampire seperti difilm yang biasa kalian lihat, mereka 'makan' dengan etika yang tinggi dan berkelas tak terkecuali duo HanSoo yang baru saja meneguk darah di gelas mereka.

"Dimana Jae hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Yunho. Merasa heran karena tidak menemukan vampire yang terlihat cantik dan tampan pada saat bersamaan. Apalagi beberapa hari lalu dia lah yang datang ke Korea dan mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri acara ini –Luhan yang menyampaikan padanya.

Yunho melirik Luhan disebelahnya yang tampak menatap keluar bangunan dari jendela, jari-jari tangannya memainkan gelas tinggi cantik berisi darah dengan pandangan datar. "Sebentar lagi dia datang, dia harus mempersiapkan sesuatu" jawab Yunho setelah menyesap kembali darah didalam gelas yang dia pegang.

"Kau penasaran kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?" lagi Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Luhan yang tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Sebenarnya Yunho penasaran, kelihatannya Luhan yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan mengabaikan Yunho. Padahal kalau mereka berdua bertemu, Luhan selalu bersikap manja pada Yunho walaupun sudah ada Jaejoong sebagai pasangannya sekarang.

Untunglah Jaejoong bisa memaklumi sikap Luhan yang selalu manja bila berada didekat Yunho, walaupun terkadang ada rasa kesal singgah di hati namja cantik itu jika Luhan sudah bersikap kelewatan pada Yunhonya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Yunho, Kyungsoo menjelaskan saja perubahan sikap dari Luhan. "Luhan hyung seperti itu karena gagal memangsa manusia yang memiliki aroma sangat lezat disekolah" Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Yunho setelah dipanggil Jaejoong yang baru tiba di pintu masuk.

Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho dan Luhan sedang membutuhkan waktu berdua, karena itu dia membawa pergi Kyungsoo dari sana dengan alasan ingin berkeliling di kota Niigata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah... H-hyunghhh...Mhhhmm" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap hujaman yang berada di holenya.

"Euunggh... there h-hyung!...ahh...yesss...fas-faster hyunghhh" desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Luhan saat Yunho menumbuk prostatnya kuat. Membuat dia melengkungkan badannya nikmat.

"Shhh..you...ahh...so tighthh...lu...ahh" nikmat Yunho semakin dalam menghunjam hole sempit Luhan, yang terasa meremas-remas penis besarnya.

"Ahh...eungghh...oohhh...fuck me hard hyunghhh" desah Luhan lagi semakin menggila saat dirasakan penis Yunho menumbuk prostatnya berulang kali tanpa ampun, hingga membuat dia mengelinjang keenakan sambil meremas rambut belakang Yunho menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Assshh...you wiss baby" balas Yunho semakin cepat dan brutal meng-in-out kan penisnya didalam hole Luhan.

Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan terus keluar dari bibir bengkak Luhan, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan perutnya mulai menegang dan penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut ditangan Yunho yang mengocok juniornya dengan tempo seirama dengan tusukannya di hole sempit Luhan. "Ahhh..nggghh...i.. wannahhh...cumm...ahhh" saat dirasa Luhan hampir klimaks.

Yunho berhenti mencumbui leher Luhan, terdapat bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sekitar lehernya. "To-together babyhhh" Yunho juga merasa bahwa dirinya hampir sampai.

Setelah beberapa kali hentakan cepat dan brutal, Yunho dan Luhan klimaks bersamaan sambil meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ahhh...YUNHOOOOO"

"Ahhhh...JAEJOOOOOONG"

Croot

Crooot

Crooot

Luhan yang baru menutup matanya, langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Yunho yang terbaring disebelahnya. _'Bagaimana mungkin dia mendesahkan nama lain saat dia sedang bercinta denganku'_. Pikir Luhan frustasi.

Sadar dengan hawa tidak enak disebelahnya, Yunho memiringkan kepalanya menatap Luhan . "M-maafkan aku Lu...ak-aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu kalau orang yang kau cintai sekarang adalah Jae hyung sedangkan aku hanya orang dimasa lalumu" potong Luhan sinis sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Kembali Yunho menatap bersalah pada Luhan, yang sudah selesai memakai bajunya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Mianhe Lu...mianhe karena aku hanya bisa menyakitimu" lirih Yunho sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya, berusaha menahan amarah yang menyeruak didalam hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya begitu mengetahui orang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamamu dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bersama sudah melupakanmu begitu saja. "Mianhe Lu, aku yang salah" lagi lirihan itu terlontar dari mulut Yunho sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hah, seandainya saja dulu mereka tidak pergi ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan kelompoknya Luhan rasa Yunho masih disisinya sekarang menikmati waktu berdua tanpa rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Aku sudah memafkanmu hyung" Luhan membuka kedua tangan yang menutup wajah tampan Yunho pelan, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut menatap mata musang yang terlihat sedih, sakit, dan perasaan bersalah dihadapannya. "Kajja, aku rasa mereka sudah menunggu kita" Luhan menarik Yunho berdiri.

Memang sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak mereka berempat bertemu tadi. Dan itu artinya sudah hampir tiga jam pula Yunho dan Luhan bercinta tanpa lelah di hotel yang mereka sewa.

Yunho memeluk Luhan dengan erat, dia bingung kenapa Luhan masih bisa memaafkannya begitu saja setelah dia meninggalkan Luhan dan memilih bersama Jaejoong. _'Kuharap kau bisa segera melupakanku dan mendapatkan cintamu secepatnya lu´_. Tiba-tiba Yunho berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Kurasa kita harus mandi dulu deer, kau bau sperma" canda Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"YA! INI JUGA BAU SPERMA MU HYUUUNG!" marah Luhan sambil menyusul Yunho ke kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak dikunci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Jaejoong menatap nanar dua orang yang baru datang menghampiri mereka, tangan yang bertautan, senyum yang selalu terkembang, dan juga tatapan kedua mata tersebut seolah menyiratkan cinta yang dulu pernah hilang kembali muncul. "Kalian sangat lama" keluh Jaejoong setelah Yunho berada di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya senyum kecil yang Jaejoong dapat. "Kalian kemana saja hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya senyum tipis dari Luhan.

Perasaan terluka itu muncul, tatkala mata Jaejoong melihat dengan jelas beberapa kissmark di leher Luhan yang tidak ditutupi syal. Padahal cuaca sedang dingin.

'_Mereka kembali bercinta'_, itulah pikiran yang hinggap di kepala Jaejoong. Sepertinya Luhan sengaja tidak menutupi tanda tersebut, apa dia ingin pamer di depan Jaejoong yang telah merebut Yunho dari sisinya? Jaejong tahu dia layak dibenci, tapi apakah harus seperti ini Luhan membalasnya. Namun semua kekecewaan itu hanya mampu disimpan dalam hati, Jaejoong sadar dia lah pihak ketiga dalam hubungan mereka dulu.

Empat namja itu kembali masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, menemukan beberapa tubuh manusia tergeletak di dalam ruangan meregang nyawa karena darahnya yang habis di hisap oleh vampire.

Yunho mengajak mereka ke ruangan lain, tiba di dalam Jaejoong memberi kode pada Yunho yang dibalas kekehan pelan membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpandangan bingung. "Luhan bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

"Game apa?" setahu Luhan tidak ada apa pun disini yang bisa dibuat sebagai permainan, hanya ruangan kosong tak bertuan. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia merasa curiga.

Yunho merangkul pundak Luhan dan Kyungsoo, "Tenang saja ini hanya permainan adu kekuatan saja kok. Bermain panco tapi ada taruhannya" seringaian licik itu kembali mempertegas ada hal yang mencurigakan.

Kyungsoo menatap Yunho, "Apa taruhannya hyung?" jujur jika berurusan dengan namja satu ini, pasti akan ada siaga satu di kepalanya.

Jaejoong mendekat dan ikut merangkul Kyungsoo, "Tenang saja, ini taruhan yang menarik dan aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya" YunJae saling menatap, ada sedikit kelicikan terlihat di kedua mata tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Promnite berlangsung meriah, beberapa pasang muda-mudi terlihat berdansa dalam pola menarik mengikuti alunan musik klasik khas eropa yang dimain kan oleh tangan-tangan ahli. Tema untuk promnite tahun ini adalah eropa klasik abad pertengahan 'Romeo & Juliet'. Maka dari itu para namaja terlihat mengenakan tuksedo mewah dan para yeoja mengenakan gaun dan topeng yang menyembunyikan paras mereka.

Semua yang hadir tampak menikmati malam promnite, kecuali dua orang namja tampan berbeda warna kulit yang menyandar di dekat dinding.

Kai dan Sehun kesal, mereka di paksa datang oleh para hyungdeul ke sini dan di tinggal begitu saja setelah mendapat teman dansa atau teman mengobrol. Wajah tampan-namun-kesal tersembunyi di balik topeng yang mereka gunakan. "Hun, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" usul Kai.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus" memang mood mereka sedang buruk. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mengajak mereka berdansa atau apa, tapi karena tidak hadirnya dua orang yang mereka sukai disini.

Gelas yang mereka pegang, sudah di letakkan di meja yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Sepanjang kaki mereka melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tampak para hyungdeulnya mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa namja di berbagai tempat. Kenapa bukan yeoja? Tanyakan saja pada mereka. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka berdua terhenti di dekat pintu, jantung mereka berdetak cepat, napas tak beraturan, dan lidah yang terasa kelu, -setelah dua orang yeoja melewati mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dansa.

Dua orang gadis cantik, walau tersembunyi di balik topeng melenggang masuk ke dalam acara. "Kau tahu Sehun?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang gadis yang mengambil minuman di atas meja. "Aku rasa, ada baiknya jika kita menikmati pesta ini" lanjut Kai membawa langkahnya ke gadis tersebut.

"Menurutku juga begitu" gumam Sehun mengikuti Kai, mendekat ke arah dua gadis tadi. "Hey, mau berdansa?" tanya Kai tanpa basa basi pada gadis bergaun light blue tanpa lengan dan berambut coklat lembut bergelombang sepunggung. Gadis itu menatap temannya dengan gelisah, seperti mengerti temannya mengangguk. "Tentu"

Dan dengan cepat, Kai menarik gadis tersebut dalam pelukannya. Berdansa mengikuti lantunan lagu yang menggema. Sehun masih menatap gadis bergaun hitam berambut hitam lurus sebahu, "Kau mau menemaniku berdansakan?" tangannya terulur ke arah si gadis.

Awalnya gadis itu terlihat ragu, namun tidak lama dia menerima juga ajakan Sehun untuk berdansa. Mereka semua terus berdansa, menikmati moment-moment berharga di sekeliling mereka. Mata Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari wajah gadis di hadapannya ini, membuat si gadis menundukkan kepalanya malu karena tatapan tajam Sehun. Sehun tahu ini gila, bahkan dia merasa seperti berselingkuh di belakang Luhan sekarang. Tapi sejak pertama kali melihat gadis ini, tidak bisa di pungkiri, dia seperti melihat seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang dirindukannya.

Luhan. Gadis ini mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan Luhan. Bukankah seminggu yang lalu dia sudah berjanji akan melupakan namja itu. Gadis didepannya mengernyit bingung, kenapa namja teman dansanya ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sejak tadi apa dia sakit. "Gwenchana?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu, Sehun tersenyum tipis. _'Dasar pabo, Luhan itu namja bukan yeoja'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tawar Sehun, membuat si gadis mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, dua pasang mata menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja melihat itu hyung?" cemas salah seorang namja yang mengawasi kepergian Sehun dengan seorang yeoja.

Sedangkan si namja yang ditanya tersenyum sendu, "Ne" balasnya singkat. Namja yang lebih muda mengerti, "Entah kenapa, firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka akan bersama" tuturnya pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh yang lebih tua. _'Aku juga merasa seperti itu'_ batinnya miris.

"Aku harap mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena kulihat mereka sangat serasi"

Dia tahu firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Apalagi setelah hidup abadinya selama ratusan tahun. Bukankah pengalaman mengajarkan segalanya? Semoga orang yang di sukainya bisa berbahagia walaupun tak bersama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tahu ini gila. Sehun tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Sehun juga tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang salah. Tapi dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang. Dan gadis ini lah korban pelampiasannya sekarang. Salahkan saja dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Eungghh..." gadis itu kembali melenguh dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun terus menghisap bibir atas dan bawah gadis itu, menjilat-jilat bibirnya sesekali. Dengan sedikit kuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawah si gadis. "Akh!" kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Sehun untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Menjelajahi mulut tersebut, mengabsen setiap gigi, mengelitik langit-langit dan mengajak duel lidah si gadis yang semakin memperpanas ciuman mereka sedari tadi di kamar apartemen Sehun.

Apartemen? Bagaimana kedua insan tersebut bisa sampai sana.

Jawabannya, saat Sehun keluar bersama dia. Sehun bingung harus kemana, dan akhirnya memutuskan membawa gadis asing ini ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

Hal yang lebih gila lagi, entah setan dari mana. Atau siapa yang duluan memulai, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berciuman. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa dengan sedikit lumatan namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin panas dan menggairahkan keduanya. Bahkan sudah sampai kamar dan diatas ranjang Sehun, mereka masih saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Tangan si gadis terus menjambak rambut belakang Sehun, membuatnya semakin berantakan dan menimbulkan kesan liar dan seksi pada Sehun. Saliva juga mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir si gadis, entah milik siapa. Topeng Sehun sudah terbuka sejak mereka masuk apartemen, berbeda dengan gadis itu karena dia masih memakainya.

Puas dengan bibir si gadis yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak, Sehun menurunkan bibirnya mengecup sepanjang rahang sampai ke leher putih yang belum tersentuh sejak pagutan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lidah Sehun mulai menjilat sensual leher putih tersebut, membuat si gadis bergidik geli dan nikmat.

Selesai menjilat-jilat leher mulus itu, dengan cepat sehun mulai menghisap, menggigit kecil dan mengecapnya sebentar membuat tanda kissmark merah keunguan. Sehun menatap karyanya sebentar dan seringaian terpampang di wajah tampannya. Tentu dia tidak ingin hanya satu tanda maka dengan lihainya dia mulai menambah jumlah kissmark. Membuat gadis dibawahnya mengerang nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih pada Sehun.

"Mhh..Su-sudahhh...Cukup S-sehun...ahhh" desahnya keras saat Sehun menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat seperti seorang vampire. Cieee, yang mau nyaingi Luhan karena cintanya di tolak #dilemparSwalowSehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher si gadis, menatap wajahnya yang masih tertutup topeng. "Siapa kau?" Sehun ingat dia belum berkenalan dengan gadis ini. Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu nama gadis asing ini. Bisa dipastikan otak pintar Sehun tahu, jika gadis ini bukan salah satu siswi di sekolahnya. Si gadis membeku, dalam hati dia mulai merutuk kenapa mulutnya bisa kelepasan bicara.

Tangan Sehun tertahan oleh si gadis, ketika Sehun mencoba membuka topengnya. "Ja-jangan Oh Sehun" gagapnya membuat Sehun menyipit semakin curiga. Tidak perduli denan perkataan gadis itu, Sehun langsung menarik topeng itu hingga terlepas dan menampakkan wajah si gadis yang terbelalak kaget. "KAU!" teriak Sehun seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Fyuuh, lega juga karena udah selesai ngetik cerita ini. Jadi gimana readersnim? Apa pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab semua? Jika belum silahkan menunggu kkkk~ #dijongkrokinkesumur**

**Kemarin kan Yue udah janji kasih NC nah udah ditepatikan? Yah walaupun bukan HunHan tapi YunHan waaupun hanya dikit #diterbanginSehun **

**Gila, Yue beneran bingung jadinya. Ada kabar yang nyebutin kalau Luhan oppa mau keluar dari EXO, karena jadwal mereka yang terlalu padat. Apalagi setelah Luhan ngedrop and jatuh sakit, andweeee ini ga bisa di biarin. Semoga aja berita ini ga bener, karena Yue udah cukup sedih kehilangan Kris oppa yang jelas-jelas biasnya Yue.**

**Sebenarnya bias Yue di EXO tuh, Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun oppa. Sialnya entah kenapa Yue justru merasa sakit karena mereka bertiga :( Mulai dari Kris oppa yang keluar EXO, Baekhyun oppa yang pacaran ma si Taeyeon ahjumma, dan sekarang kondisi Luhan oppa yang ngedrop dan dikabarkan mau keluar dari EXO ngikuti Kris. Andweeeee, kenapa para bias Yue hanya membuat Yue sedih terus sih? #elapingus**

**Mian kalau kalian tersinggung karena Yue bilang Tae itu ahjumma. Jujur aja Yue ga terima mereka pacaran sampai sekarang. Yue bahkan ikut ngebash Taeyeon ahjumma di IG nya, perduli kata orang karena bagi Yue Baekhyun oppa hanya punya kita para EXO-L. Walaupun efeknya Yue di bash balik ma fansnya Taeyeon ahjumma dan jumlahnya juga ga dikit, tapi bodoh amat yang penting dulu Yue puas karena udah ngeluarin unek-unek Yue ma si Tae ahjumma penjual ikan di pasar #smirkevil #dibakarTaefans Adakah diantara readers semua merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yue atau sebaliknya?**

**Untuk sekarang Yue belum bisa balas review kalian semua, jadi chap selanjutnya aja yah baru di balas #deepbow**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Fic Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 8/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : NC Inside! Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : khusus chap ini full HunHan moment and ga di ganggu cast lain kecuali di akhir cerita. Sebelumnya Yue minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dengan chap kemarin, tapi tenang udah di ganti kekecewaannya dengan chap ini^^ karena HunHan bakalan NC-an tanpa terganggu. Tapi maaf yah, kalau NC nya ga hot seperti yang kalian semua inginkan, maklum masih amatir dan masih belajar juga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher si gadis, menatap wajahnya yang masih tertutup topeng. "Siapa kau?" Sehun ingat dia belum berkenalan dengan gadis ini. Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu nama gadis asing ini. Bisa dipastikan otak pintar Sehun tahu, jika gadis ini bukan salah satu siswi di sekolahnya. Si gadis membeku, dalam hati dia mulai merutuk kenapa mulutnya bisa kelepasan bicara._

_Tangan Sehun tertahan oleh si gadis, ketika Sehun mencoba membuka topengnya. "Ja-jangan Oh Sehun" gagapnya membuat Sehun menyipit semakin curiga. Tidak perduli denan perkataan gadis itu, Sehun langsung menarik topeng itu hingga terlepas dan menampakkan wajah si gadis yang terbelalak kaget. "KAU!" teriak Sehun seketika._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

"KAU!" teriak Sehun seketika.

Tubuh namja pucat itu kaku, melihat sosok di balik topeng. "Lu-Luhan hyung" lanjutnya terbata karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau dan Kyungsoo sedang di Jepang sekarang?" sial Luhan benar-benar malu sekarang, identitasnya yang sedang menyamar terbongkar didepan hoobaenya sendiri. "Mmm., a-aku sudah pulang kemarin makanya datang ke prom" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sehun senang bukan main, ternyata Luhan sudah pulang. Dua hari lebih cepat dari yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kemarin, tapi kenapa namja ini memakai pakaian yeoja ke prom bahkan dandanannya juga. "Lalu kenapa kau memakai berdandan ala yeoja?" JDEERRR! Sial, Sehun malah menanyakannya. Apa dia harus jujur.

"Bisakah kita duduk? Hmm... posisi ini terasa canggung" Sehun baru sadar kalau dia masih menindih Luhan sedari tadi. "Mian hyung" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga mereka berdua terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Mata Sehun melirik Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan itu cukup cantik jika berdandan ala yeoja seperti ini. "Hmm, sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo berdandan ala yeoja seperti ini karena kalah taruhan" jelas Luhan malu-malu. Kyungsoo? Perasaan Sehun belum melihat sosok Kyung- ah dia ingat sekarang.

"Apakah yeoja bergaun light blue tadi adalah Kyungsoo?" dan Luhan mengangguk kan kepalanya imut.

Ugh! Sehun bisa kena diabetes jika sering-sering melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat imut seperti tadi.

"Kalah bertaruh? Memangnya hyung bertaruh dengan siapa?" Sehun ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang membuat Luhan berdandan seperti ini. Walaupun Luhan kelihatan tidak suka berpenampilan seperti yeoja, tapi Sehun tidak bisa bohong kalau Luhan sangat cantik bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan yoja manapun dalam balutan gaun dan juga wig palsu.

Luhan mempuotkan bibirnya imut, tangannya terlipat kesal didepan dada. "Ini semua karena taruhan konyol Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung, dasar pasangan evil" sungut Luhan.

Didepannya Sehun terlihat bingung, bukankah Yunho adalah namja yang kemarin dia temui di cafe dan juga namja atau mungkin pacar Luhan. _'Kenapa Luhan hyung menyebutnya pasangan evil? Siapa itu Jaejoong?'_

Sehun tahu dia bisa di anggap tidak sopan tapi dia sangat penasaran. "Memangnya siapa mereka berdua?" tidak ada salahnya kan bertanya.

Sekarang gantian Luhan yang kelihatan bingung mau menjelaskan apa. "Eh? Hmm, mereka... ngg... adalah temanku... dan juga mereka berdua sepasang kekasih...begitu hehehhe" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berharap penjelasannya tadi bisa dipercaya Sehun.

Senang? Tentu saja, akhirnya dia tahu siapa itu Yunho. Mungkin Yunho memang orang yang penting bagi Luhan dulu, namun sekarang orang tersebut sudah memiliki pacar. Bukankah itu artinya Sehun masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Luhan hyung, aku tahu ini mendadak tapi aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat" Sehun terlihat serius, dia yakin inilah saatnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin di katakan Sehun pada dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, mata elangnya menatap ke mata rusa Luhan dalam. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu hyung, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Karena itu maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku Luhan hyung?" dengan lancar Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan, sepertinya dia sudah tahu harus menjawab apa. "Tentu... aku mau menjadi namjachingu-mu Oh Sehun" senyum manis Luhan terkembang, kenapa dia bisa menjawabnya semudah itu.

Namun sekali lagi Sehun tidak perduli.

Yang dia perdulikan adalah Luhan yang menerimannya dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Tuhan apakah ini jawaban dari segala sakit yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan, mengecup kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Dia sangat sangat sangat bahagia.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan. Wajahnya berseri bahagia, "Saranghae baby lu, jongmal saranghae" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut dan lama, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar menampilkan eyesmile nya yang langka. "Nado Hunieee" ujar Luhan manja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Jika benar tolong jangan bangunkan Sehun sekarang. Dia terlalu bahagia, karena Luhan membalas perasaannya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan manja.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Karena pada akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan Luhan, namja yang sangat dia cintai. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, napas hangatnya menyapu wajah Luhan yang mulai menutup matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun meraup bibir merah Luhan. Menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membawa mereka berdua dalam ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan. Kepala mereka bergerak kesana kemari mencari kenikmatan. Lidah mereka juga ikut bertarung saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Bunyi decakan khas terdengar, karena pertarungan lidah yang luar biasa nikmat.

Namun sebagai ultimate seme, tentu saja Sehun lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Luhan yang kalah hanya pasrah saat lidah Sehun kembali menjelajahi goa hangat miliknya. Luhan juga harus mengakui jika Sehun seorang good kisser, bahkan lebih hebat dari Yunho.

"Ngghh...ahhh..." desahan kembali mendominasi kamar Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit yang panjang, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya membuat benang halus saliva menjuntai saat dia menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dadanya naik-turun, menghirup oksigen dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang kelihatan baik-baik saja.

Mata Sehun ditutupi kabut nafsu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini baby lu" suara Sehun memberat, tanda gairah sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk, menyutujui keinginan Sehun. Lagipula memang ini yang dia inginkan sejak tadi. Mendapat ijin dari Luhan, dengan cepat Sehun melucuti pakaian mereka berdua hingga tubuh mereka sama-sama naked total.

Keduanya saling menatap tubuh pasangn masing-masing, mengagumi keindahan yang di perlihatkan. Jakun Sehun naik turun memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh mulus, putih, nan mengoda milik Luhan. "Kau...sangat indah baby" puji Sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi kiri Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau juga sangat luar biasa Sehun" benar, Luhan terpesona melihat otot dada bidang milik Sehun. Lalu perut rata dengan abs yang tercetak samar, entah bagaimana di mata Luhan terlihat sexy dan menggairahkan. Ketika mata Luhan turun semakin ke bawah terlihat junior kebanggaan Sehun yang menegang sempurna. "Besar sekali" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Sial bahkan punya Sehun lebih besar dari pada milik Yunho.

Smirk khas Sehun terlihat, ketika mendengar gumaman Luhan. Ternyata tidak sia-sia selama ini merawat dan menjaga (?) juniornya dengan baik. "Kau suka melihatnya baby?" kembali Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. Namja itu mengangguk dan tanpa basa-basi mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga posisi Luhan berada di atas Sehun.

Tangan mungil Luhan, memegang junior Sehun. Bibirnya mengecup ujung penis Sehun, lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil disana. Tak lama lidah Luhan mulai menjilati batang penis itu dari ujung hingga pangkal, tangan lainnya yang bebas meremas twinsball Sehun.

Kadang Luhan meremas penis itu dengan lambat dan pelan, lalu diganti dengan gerakan cepat dan tidak terkontrol. "Shh.." Sehun mendesis nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati servis Luhan.

Luhan mulai mengulum penis Sehun, namun karena terlalu besar dan panjang hanya separuh yang sanggup masuk dalam mulut kecilnya. Sisanya di genggam dengan menggunakan tangannya. "Mhhmm...hmmm" Sehun terus menikmati blowjob yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Dengan lincah Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dan sisa penis Sehun di urut menggunakan tangannya, saat dirasa junior milik Sehun mulai membesar dan urat-uratnya semakin menonjol maka Luhan mempercepat kuluman dan kocokannya di penis Sehun.

Tiba-tiba kuluman Luhan terlepas, membuat dia cemberut. "Baby, cukup sampai disitu. Biar aku yang memuaskanmu". Sehun kembali menindih Luhan, dia bertumpu pada lututnya. "Kulum" Sehun menyodorkan tiga jarinya untuk dikulum Luhan.

Dengan patuh Luhan mengulum ketiga jari tersebut, setelah semuanya sempurna dibasahi saliva Luhan, Sehun menarik jarinya dan memposisikannya di depan hole milik Luhan. "Tahan ya baby" Sehun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat Luhan mengernyit sakit. Sehun mulai menggerakkan jarinya begitu didalam. "Ngghhh... sehun..." desah Luhan membuat Sehun memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"AKHH! There! Ahhh..." Luhan melayang saat Sehun menyentuh sweet spotnya. Sehun menyeringai dan semakin semangat menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya di dalam hole sempit Luhan.

Kepala Luhan mendongak, menikmati jari-jari Sehun di dalam hole nya. Bibirnya setengah membuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis.

Luhan memberikan death glare pada Sehun, ketika namja itu menarik jarinya keluar. "Mian baby, tapi penis ku ini sudah tidak tahan ingin memasuki lubang sempit dan hangat milikmu" jika saja jantung Luhan masih berdetak, bisa dipastikan dia blushing ria mendengar dirty talk Sehun.

Sehun mngocok cepat penisnya, dan mengarahkan tepat didepan hole pink Luhan yang berkedut minta di isi. Luhan mengernyit, saat dirasa penis besar Sehun mulai memasuki holenya. Walau ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja holenya terasa sakit ketika penyatuan ini dilakukan.

JLEB!

"AKHH! Appo..." Luhan meremas seprei dengn kuat bahkan hampir merobeknya, ketika Sehun dengan satu hentakan keras mendorong penis miliknya agar tertanam sempurna didalam hole Luhan. Sehun mencium serta melumat bibir Luhan, berharap bisa mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

Mati-matian Sehun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak, padahal dia sudah tidak tahan untuk bergerak didalam hole Luhan yang sempit. Luhan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan penis Sehun di bawah sana. "Bergeraklah Sehun" dengan lambat Sehun menggerakkan penisnya keluar hingga menyisahkan kepalanya di dalam sana. Dia menarik pinggang Luhan dan JLEB! Batang penisnya langsung masuk dengan sempurna, dan ujung penisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. Sweet spot Luhan.

"AHH...there Sehun...ahhh...mhhh..." racau Luhan, saat penis Sehun mulai menumbuk prostatnya telak. Gerakan pinggang Sehun yang semula lambat mulai cepat dan brutal. Membuat Luhan terus mendesah-desah.

"AHH! AHH! Ini...nikmat sekalihhh...ahhh..." Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, namja itu asik mengulum nipple milik Luhan bergantian.

Punggung Luhan melengkung merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Tangan Sehun mulai mengocok penisnya yang sempat terabaikan. "Ahhh... S-sehun... moreeeehhh... ahhh... deeperrhh... ahh...mhh..." Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat, merasakan tiga titik sensitif ditubuhnya dimanjakan dengan sempurna oleh Sehun.

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan seperti serigala kelaparan.

"Damn! Shh... kau hh sangat nikmat babyhh"

"Mhhh... ahhh... ahhhh"

Luhan hanya bisa terus mendesah sebagai jawaban. Tidak lama dia merasa kalau dia akan mencapai puncak orgasme.

"Se-sehun... ahhh... akuhh..."

"Together babyhh..." dan tidak lama kemudian.

"AKKHH!"

CROOTT

CROOTT

CROOTT

Mereka klimaks dalam waktu bersamaan. Dada mereka naik turun dengan mata terpenjam menikmati klimaks yang baru terjadi. Cairan Luhan mengenai perut mereka berdua, sedangkan milik Sehun memenuhi holenya yang terasa hangat. Sehun menarik penisnya keluar, hingga spermanya yang banyak meleleh. Dia menunduk dan mejilati lubang Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Mmhhh.." Sehun menjilati paha Luhan, bahkan Sehun menghisap kuat lubang Luhan hingga namja mungil itu kembali mengeliat nikmat.

Luhan membuka mata nya dan terlihat Sehun sedang menatapnya, sebuah senyuman hadir di wajah datar Sehun. "Penismu kembali menegang baby" Luhan menunduk, penis nya memang kembali menegang karena ulah Sehun. "Kau harus tanggung jawab" Sehun terkekeh, dia membalik tubuh Luhan dan menarik pinggangnya hingga si mungil menungging. Doggy style.

"Tentu saja aku akan bertanggungjawab baby lu" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengarahkan penisnya yang masih tegang walau sudah klimaks ke depan hole Luhan.

Setelahnya terdengar desahan nikmat serta erotis dari mulut Luhan memenuhi kamar Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh... Se-sehunhhh...Ahh..."

Entah berapa jam mereka habiskan untuk bercinta. Seolah-olah mereka berdua tak kenal lelah, bahkan entah berapa banyak gaya yang mereka pakai saat bercinta. Dan tak terhitung pula berapa kali Luhan klimaks, beda dengan Sehun yang tahan lama.

Urusan tempat juga sama. Ranjang, sofa, meja makan, kamar mandi, bahkan yang paling ekstrim di bakon apartemen Sehun tanpa takut ketahuan tetangga jika mereka sedang bercinta disana.

Selesai di balkon mereka berdua kembali ke ranjang, Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ala koala hug tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dan memulai sesi percintaan marathon mereka setelah Sehun mengambil napas sebentar.

"Ngghh... aaahhh... ahhh... owwhhh!"

Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya dengan kuat saat penis Sehun kembali bergerak di lubangnya. Dindingnya terasa sedikit nyeri bergesekan dengan benda sebesar itu, tapi nikmatnya juga tak tertahankan.

"Ouuhh... ahhh... penis muhh... be-besar... sekalihhh... Hun... ahh..."

"Benar, nikmati sepuasmu babyhh...mhh" Sehun menggeram tertahan, saat dengan sengaja Luhan mengetatkan hole nya. Dasar rusa nakal.

Kedua tangan Sehun memegang erat pinggang Luhan, membantu menaik turunkan pinggang Luhan yang sibuk bergerak di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Luhan menggenggam bahu Sehun sebagai pegangan. Sedangkan Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya ke arah berlawanan hingga ujung penisnya menghujam hole milik Luhan semakin dalam.

"Ahhh.. ahh... mmhhh..."

"Ukh, FUCK! You so tight babyhh lu..." Sehun mengeluarkan dirty talknya, saat dia merasa penis kebanggaannya terus di remas-remas otot hole Luhan. Dia mulai mencari penis Luhan, dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan gerakan Luhan diatasnya.

"Ngghhh... AHH! AHH! Mmhhh... ahhh..." desahan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Bibir Sehun sibuk menghisap perpotongan lehernya dengan kuat. Tangan kanannya memelintir dan sesekali menyentil nipple Luhan bergantian. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam dan terus mengocok penis Luhn tanpa henti.

"AAHH... AHHNN... MHHH..."

Luhan merasa gejolak diperutnya, tanda dia mendekati klimaks. Urat penis Sehun didalam lubangnya juga semakin menonjol, namja itu juga akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sehun... aku.. aaakkkkhhhh!"

CROOTT

Luhan klimaks duluan tanpa bisa di tahan, gerakan Sehun semakin cepat mencoba mengejar orgasme nya di dalam hole Luhan.

"Mmhhh... Luhhaaaannnn..." bersamaan dengan itu, sperma milik Sehun kembali memenuhi lubangnya. Mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, tubuh Luhan melemas dan ambruk dalam pelukan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka mereka masih saling memeluk. Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, meraup oksigen dengan cepat.

Setelah napas nya normal, dia mengernyit bingung.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Luhan.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan?

Tidak seperti jantungnya yang berdetak liar karena aktifitas barusan. Padahal tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. Sehun membuka mulutnya, ingin bertanya pada Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sehun.

"Baby luhhh... ahh..." perkataan Sehun berubah menjadi desahan, dia bisa merasakan napas memburu Luhan menggelitik lehernya. Apalagi sekarang lidah nakal Luhan mulai menjilat-jilat seduktif lehernya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kegelian, Luhan justru sedang bergairah. Bukan gairah seks, namun gairah yang lain, darah.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, mata Luhan mulai berubah merah, taring kecilnya mencuat keluar. Ingat tidak ada seks tanpa gairah menghisap darah. Lidah Luhan terus menjilat leher Sehun, denyut nadi namja tersebut membuatnya tidak sabar. Kali ini dia tidak akan gagal untuk kedua kalinya merasakan darah Sehun.

"Mmhh.. baby ak- AKHHH!" Sehun menjerit sakit, saat dirasakan lehernya digigit dengan keras oleh Luhan. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau amis, sepertinya lehernya sobek karena di gigit terlalu keras oleh Luhan.

Sehun meminta Luhan berhenti menggigitnya, namun tidak digubris oleh Luhan. Malahan namja mungil tersebut mulai menghisap darah Sehun rakus seperti orang kelaparan.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sehun mencoba berontak. Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan, bahkan mendorong-dorong kuat tubuh Luhan agar menjauh darinya. Bukannya terlepas, pelukan Luhan semakin erat di tubuhnya. Membuat namja tampan tersebut sesak napas.

Darah Sehun terasa sangat sangat sangat nikmat bagi Luhan.

Luhan berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada manusia seperti Sehun? Aroma yang lezat, darah yang nikmat, bahkan seme yang handal diatas ranjang. Semua terasa luar biasa memabukkan bagi Luhan, membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti menikmati darah Sehun yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Perlahan tapi pasti tenaga Sehun melemah, bibirnya mulai memucat. Bahkan pergerakan tangannya yang mendorong Luhan pun ikut terhenti. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu Luhan, dan pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit mengabur menghilang.

Sebuah pemikirn terlintas di benak Sehun. _'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya tubuhku semakin melemah? Siapa sebenarnya kau Luhan?'_ merasa darahnya terus disedot Luhan, Sehun sadar siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya.

'_Apa kau seorang vampire Luhan? Apa aku akan mati sekarang?'_

Dan akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya yang terasa memberat, kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja. Ditelan kegelapan.

Tentu saja Luhan tahu semuanya. Cara merubah seorang manusia menjadi vampire, atau meminum darah mereka sampai habis dan mati atau yang lainnya. Dia bukan vampire kemarin sore yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Pengalamannya sangat banyak, karena umurnya yang cukup tua.

Dia bukan vampire karangan penulis terkenal, yang bingung cara merubah seorang manusia menjadi seperti mereka.

Dia juga tahu, bagaimana nasib namja-tampan-namun-malang di depannya ini. Luhan menerimanya menjadi kekasih bukan karena cinta tapi karena... Darah!

Dia juga tidak berniat mengubah Sehun menjadi seperti dirinya atau Kyungsoo.

Luhan melepaskan tubuh lemas Sehun, membuat tubuh tersebut terjatuh ke ranjang. Sebelumnya Luhan menjilat lubang yang di ciptakan taringnya, dan luka yang mengangga tersebut menutup sempurna menyisahkan dua titik hitam yang sangat kecil. Luhan menyeringai puas, akhirnya dia bisa juga merasakan nikmatnya darah Sehun. Luhan menjilat-jilat area sekitar bibirnya, membersihkan darah Sehun yang memiliki rasa berbeda dari manusia lainnya.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh sperma. Selesai mandi Luhan mengambil kemeja hitam Sehun di lantai. Kemeja yang dia pakai ketika menghadiri prom.

BRAAAKKK

Pintu balkon apartemen Sehun terbuka lebar, terlihat seorang namja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" teriakan tersebut membuat Luhan memutar tubuh menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terbelalak ngeri disisi tempat tidur, wajahnya tegang begitu melihat tubuh naked Sehun di atas ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo menyambar selimut dan menutup tubuh Sehun. "KAU MEMBUNUHNYA LUHAN HYUNG ?!" lagi kyungsoo berteriak nyaring.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas menanggapi reaksi Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Bukan kah wajar jika manusia mati karena menjadi santapan mereka tak terkecuali, Sehun.

Memang apa yang dia harapkan? Menjadikan Sehun vampire? Cih, yang benar saja!

Dengan lambat, Luhan beranjak kesisi Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, kau terlalu berlebihan Kyungie" Luhan lega melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya sepupunya itu sudah berpakaian normal ala namja, tidak seperti tadi memakai gaun yeoja karena ulah pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kyungsoo menatap marah Luhan, dia benar-benar kelewatan kali ini.

Mengerti dengan tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo, dengan acuh Luhan melihat ke tubuh Sehun. "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, tidak perlu marah padaku anggap saja dia seperti Sulli" Luhan menyeringai, matanya kembali berubah coklat.

"Mereka berdua datang di saat yang tidak tepat, jika mereka mati anggap saja itu memang takdir mereka" ujar Luhan santai dengan seringaian iblisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet (^^)/**

**Akhirnya siap juga ceritanya. Fyuh selesai juga nulis cerita ini, maaf kalau NC nya mengecewakan dan gak hot maklum lah masih amatir. Dan akhirnya HunHan bisa NC an juga sodarah-sodarah^^ mari kita balas reviewnya chingu.**

**~Ariviavina6: hahahha, tenang aja kan di chap ini udah ga di siksa lagi. Tuh HunHan full moment tanpa gangguan, jadi jangan gigit daku ya^^ Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ : Udah di lanjut, tapi masih kah kasihan sekarang? Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ : Welcome^^ rapopo, Luhan cinta Sehun di usahakan #digaplok Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ .58: udah terjawab ya pertnyaannya, Kai bakalan ngamuk kali ma Kyungsoo^^ itu alasan Luhan ma Kyungsoo aja pergi ke ajepang biar ga ada yang curiga. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ : Hahaha, tenang ga dilupain kok malah udah jadian walauuuuu... Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: kan mank pengen Eonni buat si Sehun ngenes dulu Ly. Udah terjawab donk pertanyaannya. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~EXO88: Luhan ga peka, mungkin karena g pke cuka (?) kasihan ma Sehun? Maybe. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~Choiharin: Tenang Sehun ga bakalan Luhan kok, kalaupun lupa Luhan ma Yue ajah #ditabokreaders Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~HunHanina: Jinjja? Sepertinya kita senasib seperjuangan #masa? Kalau bias selanjutnya sih kayanya Kai, soalnya Yue juga suka ma dia yg item tapi sekseh walaupun dia belum jadi biasnya Yue sih. Soalnya si Sehun ganteng tapi cadel, kalau Tao keren tapi uke manja jadi ga pilih 22 nya. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Hahaha, Jinjja? Tapi sekarang udah g sakit lagi kan? Kan udah di obati dengan HunHan NC #wink Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ : Ga, itu Cuma masa lalu aja. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ .58: Wah, gomawo karena udah kasih tahu typo nya. Emank si Yunho itu Cuma masa lalu Luhan, dan tebakan anda BENAR! Yehet! Yups, semoga berita Luhan Cuma rumor, Amin. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~ : Ya itu mank yeoja jejadian, alias duo unyu HanSoo. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~Ariviavina6: Ini udah lanjut, kalau akhirnya... Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**~Ai: Wah mian kalau mengecewakan, tapi udah ga lagi di sini kan. Tuh HunHan udah NC an. Gomawo and keep review chingu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Sekali lagi**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 9/?**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : NC Inside! Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^ sebelumnya Yue mau minta maaf karena di chap sebelumnya malah nulis end tanpa penjelasan. Jadi gini itu maksudnya end di chap itu aja trus lanjut di chap ini, kemarin lupa buat TBC nya^^ #digaplok**

**Mungkin ini efek habis nulis NC absurd dan gak hot kemarin, jadi jari indah nan lentik Yue ini lupa buat kata TBC nya dgn baik dan benar #ngeles**

**Tenang cerita ini belum berakhir, mungkin sekitar 4/5 chap lagi baru end atau mungkin lebih cepat. Lagipula Yue juga ga mungkin biarin cerita ini gantung ga jelas getoh. Karena kesalahpahaman sudah diperbaiki, mari kita lanjut ceritanya chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyungsoo menatap marah Luhan, dia benar-benar kelewatan kali ini. _

_Mengerti dengan tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo, dengan acuh Luhan melihat ke tubuh Sehun. "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, tidak perlu marah padaku anggap saja dia seperti Sulli" Luhan menyeringai, matanya kembali berubah coklat. _

"_Mereka berdua datang di saat yang tidak tepat, jika mereka mati anggap saja itu memang takdir mereka" ujar Luhan santai dengan seringaian iblisnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang mengancam keluar, dia tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Luhan hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Tapi sikap Luhan yang kelewat santai itu membuat Kyungsoo geram. Walaupun sekarang mereka bukan manusia, tapi sebelumnya mereka sama bukan. Jadi kemana perginya belas kasih? Hah, entah kenapa dia jadi kesal sendiri.

Kamar Sehun seperti terkena badai, bantal dan seprei berserakan, baju tergeletak asal dilantai, tubuh separuh naked sehun yang di tutupi selimut, dan jangan lupakan bau khas sperma yang berceceran ditubuh dan lantai.

Sepertinya Sehun memang seme sejati, kalau melihat aktifitas ini.

Bagi vampire, bercinta itu kebutuhan kedua setelah darah. Bercinta sampai pagipun tidak masalah, mengingat kekuatan mereka yang tidak terbatas beda dengan manusia.

Apalagi Luhan seorang uke yang cukup agresif, dia tidak pernah bosan bercinta –itu yang dikatakan Yunho pada Kyungsoo. Tapi walau Luhan seorang uke yang agresif dia baru bercinta dengan dua pria, pertama Yunho dan kedua Sehun. Perbedaannya jika Luhan dengan Yunho mereka bisa sampai dua hari nonstop bercinta dan itu -cukup mengganggu buat Kyungsoo dan mereka sama-sama vampire.

Lain dengan Sehun, dia manusia dan dia bisa mengimbangi permainan Luhan? Ck, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Apa Sehun maniak seks? Atau dia memang mempunyai stamina luar biasa? Atau –Ah, lupakan terlalu banyak.

"Santailah Kyungie, tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat kacau. Oh ya, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa lolos dari Kai?" Luhan sedang duduk di sofa dalam kamar Sehun dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal, "Ini semua salahmu hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan si hitam" Kyungsoo juga duduk disebelah Luhan yang nyengir. "Mian, aku di bawa pergi ke sini dan yah kau tahulah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" dengan santai Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bercinta sampai subuh, setelah itu menghisap darah manusia yang menjadi seme-mu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan sarkastik.

Mata Luhan memicing, "Kau sedang PMS ya Kyungsoo? Sensitif sekali hari ini" WHAT ?! Luhan pikir Kyungsoo yeoja apa. "Terima kasih hyung, aku tahu kau sangat mengerti diriku" Luhan tertawa terbahak karena berhasil membuat sepupunya kesal setengah mati.

Telinga Kyungsoo mendengar sesuatu, membuatnya bergerak secepat kilat mendekat ke sumber suara. "Hyung, ini..." Luhan tertawa meremehkan, melihat Kyungsoo yang menggunakan kekuatan vampire nya bergerak secepat kilat. Padahal selama ini dia selalu berusaha keras, agar terlihat normal seperti manusia walaupun hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Menurut Luhan, sepupunya ini terlalu manusiawi untuk ukuran vampire. Saking manusiawi nya, Kyungsoo sering menolak berburu dan lebih memilih membeli berkantung-kantung darah untuknya di dalam kulkas.

Lihat, terlalu manusiawi kan? Padahal mereka vampire.

Namun Luhan lebih suka berburu manusia, melihat mereka ketakutan, mendengar mereka memohon sia-sia dan juga mendengar detakan jantung mereka yang meningkat karena adrenalin, itu sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan membayangkannya saja Luhan kembali haus.

"Pulanglah, aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini" Luhan bangkit, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Sehun yang berantakan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lagipula dia juga tidak mau membantu Luhan membersihkan cairan mereka yang berceceran karena itu menjijikan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, dan segera kembali setelah hyung membereskan semuanya" dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo melompat keluar dari balkon apartemen Sehun. Bunuh diri? Tentu tidak, ingat mereka vampire dan tidak akan mati hanya karena melompat dari gedung 16 lantai.

Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak, menyambar gaun, tuksedo, sepatu dan yang lainnya di kamar Sehun. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum matahari bersinar.

Takut cahaya matahari, tentu saja tidak karena mereka kebal.

Ingat, mereka bukan tipe vampire yang sering kalian tonton. Tubuh terbakar karena cahaya matahari sehingga harus memakai cincin, atau tubuh mereka bersinar seperti berlian, atau menjadi abu dalam seketika.

Kelemahan mereka hanya perak, yang bisa membuat tubuh mereka melemah. Atau jantung mereka dipancang dan tubuh mereka dibakar. Kalau sudah seperti itu mereka pasti mati untuk selama-lamanya. Hanya para vampire dan hunterlah yang tahu kelemahan mereka. Hunter memang jadi musuh bebuyutan mereka sejak dulu, walaupun mereka hanya segerombolan manusia dengan senjata perak mereka tetap tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ribuan tahun peperangan antara manusia melawan vampire, tak terhitung juga jumlah korban dari kedua belah pihak. Namun entah kenapa manusia masih saja mau bergabung menjadi Hunter, berlatih melawan vampire tanpa lelah.

Luhan jadi ingat ketika kelompok mereka diburu oleh para hunter. Semua anggota kelompoknya mati menyisahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berhasil kabur, markas mereka di serang mendadak oleh segerombolan hunter dan itu semua karena satu hal. Cinta. Apa hubungan antara cinta dan markas diserang? Itu semua karena ketua mereka jatuh cinta pada manusia, dan mempercayainya tanpa tahu kalau manusia yang dia cintai adalah seorang hunter. Bahkan saat markas di serang, hunter tersebut tanpa belas kasih membunuh ketua tolol mereka.

Respect? Untuk apa Luhan membutuhkan kata tersebut, kenapa dia harus perduli dengan manusia padahal manusia sendiri memburu mereka.

Karena itu Luhan tidak percaya dengan cinta yang dikatakan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja menjadikan Sehun seorang vampire dan bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi apa keuntungan yang Luhan dapat? Sepertinya tidak ada, walau tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri sikap manis Sehun padanya cukup menarik dan menyenangkan tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menjadikan Sehun vampire. Kalian tahu, sebenarnya Luhan sudah tahu kalau Sehun adalah orang yang meletakkan bunga di lokernya setiap hari bahkan mengawasinya seperti seorang stalker.

Darimana dia bisa tahu semuanya, ingat Luhan bukan vampire bodoh atau polos seperti Kyungsoo.

Tanpa terasa Luhan selesai membersihkan kekacauan di apartemen Sehun karena aktifitas bercinta mereka yang lama dan liar. Membayangkannya membuat Luhan horny dan ingin Sehun menggagahinya lagi seperti tadi malam.

Segera pikiran aneh itu Luhan buang, kakinya bergerak sangat cepat melangkah ke mesin cuci dan meletakkan baju mereka didalamnya.

Matahari sudah naik, jam juga menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Bingung harus apa, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengelilingi apartemen mewah Sehun dengan kecepatan manusia.

Sering bergaul dan membaur bersama manusia, membuat dia menjadi terbiasa bertingkah seperti mereka. Berjalan lambat, menghela napas, makan, malu-malu, padahal itu semua tidak perlu. Karena jantung mereka tidak berdetak, mereka tidak butuh bernapas, mereka tidak butuh makan kecuali darah yang di konsumsi setiap hari untuk membuat suhu tubuh mereka tetap normal seperti manusia.

Langkahnya terhenti, mata rusanya mengerjap memperhatikan sebuah figura besar berisi foto keluarga Sehun.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bersama dengan namja dewasa yang di asumsikan orangtua Sehun duduk di sofa. Seorang anak lelaki remaja tampan dengan senyum teduhnya, diwarisi dari ibunya berdiri di sisi kanan si ayah. Seorang anak lelaki tampan, sepertinya masih duduk di bangku elementary school dengan senyum manisnya berdiri di sebelah ibunya.

Yang terakhir itu Sehun, bahkan walaupun masih kecil ketampanan Sehun tidak perlu diragukan. Foto keluarga yang sudah lama diambil, lalu kemana orangtua Sehun.

Pikiran Luhan buyar seketika saat sepasang lengan pucat melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. "Sedang apa disini baby lu? Kau tau, aku pikir kau meninggalkan ku seorang diri" suara husky nya terdengar serak, dagu runcingnya berada di bahu sempit Luhan.

Refleks tangan kanan Luhan mengusap-usap belakang kepala orang tersebut. "Tidak ada Sehunnie, hanya sedang mengamati foto keluargamu saja" Luhan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sehun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sehun ikut tersenyum, melihat senyuman manis Luhan dan dengan nakal Luhan menggesek-gesekkan butt kenyalnya ke selangkangan Sehun yang tertutupi bokser.

"Kau rusa yang sangat nakal baby lu" Sehun mengecup dan melumat sebentar bibir merah Luhan. Bibir manis yang menjadi candunya. "Kau membuat little Sehun mulai bangun, apa hole sempitmu merindukannya lagi baby?" Sehun mulai mencium dan menjilat seduktif telinga Luhan yang kegelian.

Luhan bisa merasakan penis keras Sehun menggesek buttnya.

"Ahh...Sehunhhh...mhhh..." cepat sekali Sehun ereksi, padahal Luhan hanya berniat menggodanya saja. Tangan kanan Sehun turun dari pinggang ke depan junior Luhan yang hanya tertutupi kemeja kebesaran Sehun tanpa dalaman. Dengan pelan dia mulai mengelus-elus junior mungil Luhan.

Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya, dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. "Kau tahu baby, sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku. Tapi..." dengan keras Sehun meremas junior Luhan membuat si empu memekik kaget dan nikmat bersamaan. "Penjelasannya bisa menunggu setelah aku mendapat sarapan pagiku" Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar.

Dengan cepat Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, dan menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Meraup bibir merah tersebut dengan ganas serta menggesek-gesekkan junior tegang mereka berdua. "Aku tidak suka pemanasan baby lu, jadi aku akan langsung bermain ke inti" ujar Sehun di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan kanan Sehun mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan, sehun mengocok sebentar penisnya agar menegang sempurna dan mengarahkannya ke hole Luhan. Sementara Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher sehun, berpegangan tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

JLEB

"Hmmpptt" suara Luhan tertahan keluar karena Sehun masih menciumnya dan menekan tengkuk Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ugh, serius rasanya sangat sakit bagi Luhan. Walau dia baru saja bercinta berjam-jam dengan Sehun tadi malam, tetap saja holenya sakit saat proses penyatuan mereka berdua apalagi tanpa pemanasan.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan kesakitan karena ulahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi. Andai kalian tahu seberapa nikmatnya tubuh Luhan, kalian pasti akan mengerti apa yang Sehun rasakan.

Tapi sebagai seme sejati, dia tidak mau Luhan namja yang dia cintai kesakitan. Karena itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, lidah Sehun mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Luhan dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. "Eunngghh" Luhan melenguh nikmat, pertanda dia menikmati ciuman panas nya dengan Sehun.

Luhan melepas ciuman mereka, "Move Sehuniie~" kedua kakinya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun, dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya tidak sabar.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, maka dengan segera Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya menggenjot hole Luhan. "Hmmmhh...fa-faster... Se-ahh... hmmhh...hun... ahhh..." tangan Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun hingga kusut, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Shh.. as you're wish babyhhh... ohhh FUCK!" astaga kenapa lubang Luhan sangat nikmat, menggoda, sempit dan hangat. Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan sanggup jika satu ronde saja untuk 'sarapan paginya' dia akan bertanya nanti setelah puas menikmati hole Luhan. Vampire nakal dan agresif, uke tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melirik resah dari dapur ke arah ruang tengah. Mengawasi seorang namja yang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi, matanya melirik jam dinding. Sudah lewat tengah hari tapi kenapa Luhan belum pulang. Padahal tadi subuh, Kyungsoo sudah mengingatkannya untuk segera pulang ke apartemen begitu urusannya selesai di tempat Sehun. Tidak tahukah Kyungsoo, kalau HunHan sedang asik bercinta disana.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan berisi jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit buatannya sendiri di atas meja ruang tamu, dan duduk di sofa sebelah si namja yang datang berkunjung. Si namja mengambil biskuit dan mengunyahnya. "Kenapa disini sepi sekali, kemana Luhan hyung?"

Aduh, Kyungsoo harus menjawab apa. Si namja meneguk jus jeruk setelah memakan beberapa potong biskuit yang di berikan Kyungsoo. "Hm, Luhan hyung sedang diluar. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?" namja itu –Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

Sebelah tangannya menggengam tangan Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja aku mau mengajak kencan namjachingu-ku ini" ya ampun, kalau saja Kyungsoo bisa merona pasti wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "K-kemana?" sial kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo jadi gugup, bahkan sampai terbata karena perlakuan manis Kai.

Dengan gemas Kai mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kaau kita ke Lotte World?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm... Tapi Luhan hyung belum pulang, nanti kalau dia mencariku bagaimana?" tentu saja itu alasan yang dibuat-buat Kyungsoo. Kai tampak berpikir sejenak, tidak lama dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dari kantung celana dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Kurasa aku mengenal suara siapa itu" Kai terkekeh pelan, matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang baru mematikan televisi didepan mereka.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi berkencan dengan baby Soo" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat, begitu namanya disebut Kai.

"..."

"Arraseo, katakan padanya kalau desahannya sangat seksi" Kai tergelak mendengar suara di seberang sana menggerutu tidak jelas.

"..."

"Oh ya, katakan padanya kalau dia harus sabar mempunyai kekasih pervert sepertimu"

Pip!

Kai langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. "Tadi itu Sehun, aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada Luhan hyung kalau kita pergi berkencan" jelas Kai.

Tanpa dikasih tahupun, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka dan mengenali suara Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk mendesah.

'_Pantas saja dia belum pulang, ternyata sibuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Tidak bosan apa semalaman suntuk mereka bercinta' _batin Kyungsoo sebal, Kai menyadarkan namja bermata bulat itu untuk berganti baju karena mereka akan berkencan. Dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya, lalu menghampiri Kai yang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sudah siap berkencan baby Soo?" Kai menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mau tak mau, melihat wajah bahagia Kai dia pun tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Se-sehun... ahhnn... ada yanghh.. datang... ahhh" tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak di depan meja makan. Tangannya sibuk memegang pinggiran meja makan Sehun, menghalang dadanya agar tidak menghantam pinggiran meja karena pergerakan Sehun yang terlalu kuat di belakangnya.

Dia harus berkonsentrasi agar, tidak menghancurkan meja makan Sehun.

"SEHUN! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nghhh..." Luhan membentak Sehun, karena namja pucat itu tidak merespon perkataannya. Padahal bel apartemen mereka terus berbunyi.

Tubuh Luhan menungging, sementara di belakangnya Sehun berdiri dan meng-in-outkan juniornya cepat. Doggy style, yah Sehun menyukainya karena bisa memanjakan junior dan prostat Luhan secara maksimal.

Tangan kanan Sehun yang sebelumnya memelintir dan menyentil nipple Luhan beralih memegang pinggang Luhan, tangan kirinya masih memanjakan junior Luhan, sementara bibirnya terus membuat kissmark di leher, bahu dan punggung Luhan. "Shhh... biarkan sajahh baby lu" dia terus mengenjot hole Luhan dengan irama cepat.

Bagaimanapun Sehun tidak perduli dengan tamu kurang ajar, yang terus membunyikan bel apartemennya dengan tidak sabar. Sudah cukup dia diganggu saat Kai menelpon, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia pergi berkencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia hampir klimaks. Juniornya sudah berkedut di tangan Sehun yang semakin cepat mengocoknya. "Ta-tapi... ada tamuhhh... AKKHH!"

Crooott

Crooott

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menikmati klimaks yang baru saja terjadi. Cairannya tumpah ke lantai dan mengenai tangan Sehun. "Oh, FUCK! Baby lu jangan mengetatkan holemu... Hmmhh" tadi hole Luhan mengetat refleks, karena klimaks. Sehun masih tetap menggenjotnya tanpa henti, membuat Luhan sibuk mendesah kembali. "Ahhh... Hmm... Eungghh... Se-hunnie..."

Junior Sehun mulai berkedut didalam hole Luhan, kedua tangan Sehun beralih memegang pinggang Luhan dan menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan tusukannya secara tidak sabar.

Crooot

Crooott

Crooott

"Babyhh Luuuhhh" Sehun menikmati klimaksnya, pinggangnya masih bergerak dan berhenti saat cairannya sudah keluar sepenuhnya dalam hole si mungil.

Dada mereka berdua naik turun, atmosfer panas masih mengelilingi mereka.

Bercinta dengan Luhan, adalah hal terindah sekaligus ternikmat bagi Sehun. Sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah lelah bercinta dengan namja mungil tersebut. Kalau saja belnya tidak terus menerus berbunyi. Sehun bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Luhan jika orang tersebut tidak punya alasan yang bagus.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya yang melemas dan menyambar bokser nya dilantai. Sementara Luhan mengambil kemeja hitam Sehun dan memakainya dengan cepat. Setelah memakainya Sehun melangkah menuju pintu dan sudah bisa menduga siapa yang datang.

"Hey dude" sebuah cengiran lebar dan memuakkan langsung tersaji begitu pintu terbuka. Sehun hanya menatap namja tersebut datar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, padahal tubuh topless Sehun ada bercak sperma yang sudah mengering.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol si tamu langsung menerobos masuk apartemen Sehun dan meninggalkannya yang terpaku didepan pintu. "UGH! Bau sperma!" teriakkan kuat itu membuat Luhan segera menuju ke ruang tengah dan terlihatlah Sehun yang baru menutup pintu dan si tamu yang baru datang.

Suara melengking itu terdengar lagi, "Astaga, kenapa apartemenmu bau sekali. Kau habis bercinta dengan sia- LUHAN HYUNG!"

Mata rusa itu membulat sempurna begitu melihat si tamu. "Baek-Baekhyun" astaga kenapa Baekhyun bisa ada disini, dan kenapa dia bisa datang dengan Chanyeol. Yah, alasan Sehun terpaku didepan pintu tadi karena Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Dia malah membawa Baekhyun si berisik juga bersamanya.

Tamat sudah riwayatmu Luhan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andweee, Lu ge beneran keluar dari EXO :( ga tau mesti ngomong apa. Hah~ tapi yang jelas sebagai fans nya EXO dan juga HunHan hard shipper ini merupakan pukulan telak buat Yue karena dia adalah bias Yue. Namun sebagai fans setia, Yue bakalan doa kan yang terbaek buat Luhan ge dan juga buat EXO.**

**Segitu aja, mood ge down banget. Mungkin Yue bakalan ngalami sedih berkepanjangan sama kaya Kris waktu keluar dulu. Lebay? Nggak, karena ini mank murni perasaan Yue sebagai seorang fans. Ya udah ayo balas review nya dulu.**

**~Babyxing: Mian kemarin salah tulis, ini masih lanjut kok. Yah walaupun nanti ending nya bakalan ada yang mati.**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Belum mati kok Ly, hahahha... emang tu si Sehun lemah. Gomawo yah, udah ucapinnya :***

**~Chiello: Hahahaha... iya mank si Sehun Cuma dimanfaatkan ma Luhan aja. Belum end tapi mank udah mendekati end kok, mungkin sekitar 4-5 chap lagi baru end. Sehun bakalan tetap di buat kecewa dan Luhan masih belum tahu, tapi yang jelas bakalan ada yang mati di chap terakhir.**

**~ .58: Ga serius chingu, ini buktinya di lanjut. Kalau bersatu dalam wujud vampire, berarti kaya twilight donk? **

**~Luludeer2009: Hm, maybe Yue udah gila karena kepergian Lu ge dari EXO #nangiskejer ini udah di lanjut kok.**

**~Juniel is A Vampire Hybrid: Mian, kemarin salah ketik. Wah, Sehun reinkarnasi? Kira-kira masih cadel ga ya? Kkkkk~**

**~Ariviavina6: Yehet! Masih polos yah? Kkkk~ alur kecepatan? Hm, kayanya mesti kita rem lah biar ga bablas.**

**~imafujoshifaghag: Sequel? Ini belum tamat ya, kalau mau demo silahkan didepan kantor SME. Sehun jadi vampire? Wow, kalau itu Yue juga mau.**

**~Adindaekaputri20: Belum, mian kemarin salah ketik chingu.**

**~Choiharin: Sequel? Ini belum tamat kok. Kalo thehunie dead, tinggal dikubur aja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Sekali lagi**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 10/14**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Little bit NC inside! Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^**

**Hmm, di chap kemarin banyak yg review pada tanya kenapa si Sehun masih hidupkan? Nah untuk hal ini bakalan Yue jawab di chap ini, dan juga ada clue nya kenapa Sehun masih hidup dan apa dia jadi vampire atau manusia. Clue nya di chap kemarin, '**Telinga Kyungsoo mendengar sesuatu, membuatnya bergerak secepat kilat mendekat ke sumber suara. "Hyung, ini..." Luhan tertawa meremehkan**'.**

**Ada kah yang berubah dari tulisan di atas? Yups benar, cerita ini udah Yue selesai ketik sampai tamat dan berakhir pada chapter 14. Semoga para readers semua, masih mau membaca ff ini sampai habis dan tentunya tidak bosan untuk memberikan review^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mata rusa itu membulat sempurna begitu melihat si tamu. "Baek-Baekhyun" astaga kenapa Baekhyun bisa ada disini, dan kenapa dia bisa datang dengan Chanyeol. Yah, alasan Sehun terpaku didepan pintu tadi karena Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Dia malah membawa Baekhyun si berisik juga bersamanya._

_Tamat sudah riwayatmu Luhan!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan dia mendongak dengan gaya angkuh. Sementara di sebelahnya duduk Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut bingung –karena sikap Baekhyun. "Sudahlah Baek, kenapa kau dramatis sekali sih?" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur tegang di sekeliling nya.

Bukannya menanggapi omongan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah semakin mengeluarkan aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau bergidik ngeri sambil mengusap tengkuk nya yang meremang. _'Kenapa aura nya jadi seperti ini?' _

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Baekhyun buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama, memandang Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Sehun memutar mata nya bosan, malas sekali dia menanggapi sepupunya yang terkenal sebagai drama queen –Baekhyun maksudnya.

Dia dan Baekhyun memang saudara sepupu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu kecuali orang tua, dan juga hyungdeul tampan bin keren plus kece nya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Hm... i-itu... anu... aku dan Sehun..." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas, berharap agar Sehun mau membantunya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Namun Sehun hanya balas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar.

Sepertinya maknae kita memang harus turun tangan sekarang, dia tidak tahan terus di pandang Luhan dengan puppy eyes nya yang menyedihkan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baekhyun hyung, aku memang habis bercinta dengan Luhan hyung semalaman suntuk bahkan berlanjut sampai sore ini kalau kalian tidak datang dan mengganggu kegiatan kami" jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan napas, seolah acuh seakan-akan penjelasannya barusan adalah hal normal.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja, Luhan sudah menutup wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga karena malu –teramat sangat malu. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjelaskan hal vulgar, seperti tadi dengan lancar tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, seakan sudah tahu bahwa sepupunya ini memang akan menjelaskan hal tadi dengan enteng.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Pertama, kerena ucapan frontal Sehun. Kedua karena situasi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Apa kalian berdua sudah berpacaran?" Chanyeol berharap setidaknya, mereka memang sudah berpacaran sebelum melakukan seks.

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol, membuat dia bisa bernapas lega. "Lalu dimana kalian bertemu dan bukan kah Luhan sunbae seharusnya baru pulang dari Jepang sore ini?" Chanyeol tentu masih ingat perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum mereka pergi ke Jepang.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang memandangnya penasaran. "Hmm, sebenarnya itu... aku sudah pulang sejak kemarin sebelum prom karena kondisi orang tuaku yang sudah membaik" bohong Luhan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"dan untuk pertemuan dengan Sehunnie, kami bertemu kemarin di malam prom sekolah kita" lanjutnya dengan senyum canggung. "Sebaiknya panggil aku hyung saja Chan, sunbae terkesan terlalu formal"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan tidak lama mereka mengangguk kompak. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajah mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu sejak kapan Luhan hyung menyukai Sehunnie?" alis mata Baekhyun naik-turun dengan jahil.

"A-ah... itu.. sejaaakk... hmm..." serius Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang, apalagi di tambah Sehun yang juga ikut memandangnya penasaran.

"Sejak kapan?" desak Chanyeol tidak sabar, dia juga ingin tahu.

Luhan menghindari tatapan penasaran tiga namja tersebut ke arah lain. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk kenapa otaknya berjalan lambat hari ini. Padahal berbohong adalah keahliannya.

Dagu Luhan di tarik tangan Sehun menghadapnya. "Sejak kapan Hannie?" astaga mata elang itu terus mengunci mata rusa Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin gelagapan. "Itu... sejaaakk..." ayolah pikirkan sesuatu Luhan.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Luhan, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan sekolah" hanya itu yang bisa terpikirkan Luhan sebagai jawaban.

Senyuman atau tepatnya seringaian muncul di wajah Sehun, ternyata Luhan menyukai dia karena sikap lancangnya menyentuh Luhan tempo hari di perpustakaan. "Benarkah?" Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan yang menelan saliva nya gugup.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut bingung, perpustakaan? Apa Sehun dan Luhan pernah bertemu di sana. "Memangnnya Luhan hyung pernah bertemu si maknae di sana?"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan, dia tidak mau tawanya meledak karena ingat kejadian sore itu di perpustakaan. Kejadian saat Sehun meraba-raba tubuh Luhan hingga mendesah.

Baiklah, sediakan sumur tua dan dalam untuk Luhan sekarang.

Rasanya dia ingin masuk terjun ke dalam sumur dan mati di sana –kalau bisa, karena malu dengan jawaban yang dia ucapkan. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum mesum, entah kenapa libido nya jadi naik karena pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja kami pernah bertemu di sana, bahkan aku hmmmpt" tangan Luhan dengan cepat langsung membekap mulut Sehun. Mata Luhan mendelik sebal, karena Sehun hampir saja mengatakan hal memalukan itu.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutnya hyung? Aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sehun" Baekhyun memberikan death-cutie-glare pada Luhan yang nyengir nggak jelas. Sementara tawa bass Chanyeol sudah menggema di apartemen Sehun, tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sehun, karena geli merasakan lidah Sehun menjilat tangannya sambil tersenyum mesum lagi. "Iya kami pernah bertemu disana secara tidak sengaja Baek" semoga saja Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih detail lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan berdecak pelan. Tadi sebelum di interogasi, Luhan dan Sehun pamit mandi dan memakai pakaian yang lebih layak dari pada sebuah kemeja dan bokser.

Mulut Baekhyun baru terbuka untuk bertanya, namun gagal karena suara Chanyeol terdengar duluan. "Kita harus pulang sekarang Baek" Chanyeol berdiri sambil menarik Baekhyun dari duduknya.

"Kenapa?" padahal Baekhyun baru satu jam berada disini.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Sudah hampir malam Baek, dan aku harus memulangkan dirimu ke rumah" sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja. Tadi Sehun mengirim pesan padanya, meminta agar dia membawa pulang Baekhyun sekarang dan berjanji akan menjelaskan semua nya di kelas besok.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, dan benar sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Sementara dari sini ke rumahnya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang" matanya melirik Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku besok jam istirahat di kantin" setelahnya dia pun keluar dari apartemen Sehun di ikuti Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela napas lega begitu pintu apartemen tertutup rapat. Dia sadar kalau sedari tadi Sehun terus menatapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hunnie~" Luhan membelai lembut dahi hingga rahang tegas Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan yang diberi Luhan padanya. Telunjuk Luhan mengelus kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam, turun ke hidung mancungnya, dan mengusap pelan bibir tipis Sehun sambil mengagumi wajah tampan Sehun di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta saja pada Sehun.

Jelas-jelas sehun sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Kenapa dia tidak belajar mencintai pemuda ini saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan kah sekarang dia juga tidak memiliki pasangan.

Karena Yunho juga sudah meninggalkannya, dan memilih Jaejoong sebagai pasangannya sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan kah dia juga ingin merasakan indahnya cinta sekali lagi.

Lalu kenapa tidak mencoba menikmati cinta, yang di tawarkan Sehun sepenuh hati kepadanya walaupun dia sudah menyakiti perasaan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah dia ingin melupakan Yunho dan mengobati hatinya.

Mungkin berpacaran dengan Sehun, bisa membuat dia melupakan Yunho dan mengobati luka di hatinya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Sehun manusia dan dia seorang vampire.

Kenapa harus pusing, bukan kah dia bisa mengubah eksistensi Sehun menjadi sama seperti dirinya –seorang vampire. Kelihatannya Sehun juga tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, mengingat hal yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar!

Tidak ada alasan masuk akal lagi untuk menolak Sehun, apalagi namja itu memiliki pesona yang tidak kalah mengagumkan dari Yunho. Jadi kenapa tidak mulai mencoba menikmati segalanya dan melupakan keraguan yang hinggap di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mencium lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mencintai Sehun adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan, tangannya menarik tubuh ramping Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya, matanya mulai terpejam menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut Sehun dan membalasnya.

Hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut tanpa perang lidah seperti sebelumnya. Karena mereka hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain lewat ciuman.

Sehun ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Luhan. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia akan terus mencintai Luhan sepenuh hati, serta berjanji tidak akan menyakiti hati Luhan sampai kapanpun.

Luhan bisa merasakan semua perasaan Sehun padanya. Perlahan hati nya ikut menghangat merasakan ketulusan cinta Sehun yang dalam padanya.

Pagutan mereka yang cukup lama terlepas, karena kebutuhan oksigen untuk Sehun. Begitu napasnya normal, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tampan untuk Luhan sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi mata indahnya. "Saranghae Luhan"

Luhan menatap lama manik mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan, keraguan, ataupun cela lain di sana. Namun nihil, yang ada dia melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Sehun yang menatap nya dengan penuh cinta. "Nado... Sehunah"

Harapan palsu atau pernyataan palsu. Luhan tidak tahu jawabannya, dia hanya membalas agar Sehun tidak kecewa.

Namun satu hal yang Luhan ketahui secara pasti. Bahwa dia akan berusaha membalas perasaan Sehun padanya, walaupun tidak tahu kapan hal itu bisa terwujud.

Sedikit raut kekecewaan terpancar dari Sehun. Namja itu sadar bahwa jawaban Luhan yang terkesan ambigu tersebut, sama seperti perasaan Luhan yang masih ragu menerima dirinya.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah, sampai dia bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kai yang tersenyum disebelahnya. "Waeyo, Soo baby?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniii... hanya saja, kenapa kita ke sini?" sejak tadi Kai datang ke apartemennya dan mengajak dia pergi kencan ke Namsan tower, bioskop dan terakhir ke taman. Kenapa sekarang mereka harus datang kemari sih.

Tangan Kai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. "Kau tidak suka jika aku ajak kemari?"

"Tentu saja tidak... hanya saja..." Kai jadi gemas sendiri karena sikap Kyungsoo, jadi dia mengecup sekilas heartlips nya Kyungsoo. "Hanya saja apa?"

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Astaga kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini, bersikap malu-malu, merona karena perlakuan manis bin mesum Kai, jantung yang berdetak keras kalau saja masih bisa. Kenapa dia jadi seperti seorang yeoja.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kai melepas kontak mata mereka dan menekan beberapa digit angka di apartemen tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Suara kunci terbuka dan Kai mendorong pintu, masuk kedalam bersama Kyungsoo dan melepas sepatunya yang di ikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri sofa yang terdapat kepala seseorang di sana. "Hoi albino, mana Luhan hyung?" ternyata mereka sedang di apartemen Sehun, pantas Kyungsoo terlihat ragu mau masuk.

Terlihat Sehun sedang berbaring di sofa panjang tersebut, dan Luhan dengan nyaman tidur di atas badan Sehun. Kepalanya berada di atas dada Sehun, mata terpejam dan kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun masih mengusap sayang rambut Luhan, matanya hanya mengikuti pergerakan Kai yang duduk di sofa single di sebelahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang di tarik hingga terduduk di pangkuan Kai. "Sepertinya Luhan hyung kelelahan kerenamu Hun" Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, tapi tangannya tetap tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Luhan.

Kyungsoo merilekskan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Kai dan tangannya mengusap-usap pelan kedua tangan Kai yang melingkar di perut nya. "Kami tahu kau tidak tidur hyung, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mendongak melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tipis padanya lalu melihat Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum menutup matanya lagi. "Tapi ini sangat nyaman Kyungie~" rajuk Luhan sambil mendengkur seperti kucing.

Tangan kiri Sehun bergerak mengelus punggung Luhan, dia senang bisa mengetahui sikap Luhan yang manja seperti ini.

"Kau sudah menjelaskan yang terjadi padanya hyung?" Kyungsoo terus menatap Luhan yang kembali membuka matanya. "Belum" Aish, kenapa Luhan selalu menunda-nunda nya sih.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya, sementara Luhan duduk manis di pangkuannya. Tangan Sehun mengambil kaos yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai. Selama berbaring dengan Luhan, dia memang melepasnya dan memakai celana pendek hitam selutut saja.

Merasa pandangan tajam dari Kyungsoo dan Kai, maka Luhan memilih menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Tapi sebelumnya, "Apa Kai sudah tahu?" Kai tersenyum dan memandang Kyungsoo yang juga memandangnya. "Ne hyung, aku sudah tahu tentang kalian dari Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dan jelaskan saja pada Sehun".

"Bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa tahu? Dan apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Luhan bertanya dengan sebelas alis terangkat.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Kyungsoo diam. "Kami sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang hyung dan kabar baiknya, semua hyungdeul juga sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing"

Sehun dan Luhan melongo, bagaimana mungkin mereka semua bisa memiliki kekasih hanya dalam waktu satu malam bersamaan pula lagi. "Jinjja? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Sehun masih tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya belum semua berpacaran, Kris hyung dan Tao memang sudah berpacaran karena ternyata Kris hyung sudah menyukai Tao sejak lama. Sedangkan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung masih dalam proses pendekatan. Kalau Chen hyung dan Xiumin hyung juga sama. Nah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya resmi berpacaran juga tadi malam, setelah sekian lama Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun" jelas Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan kompak mengatakan 'O'. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" –Luhan.

Gantian Kyungsoo yang menjawab. "Tadi malam kami juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti kalian berdua, hanya saja proses nya yang berbeda dan biar kami berdua saja yang tahu. Yang jelas Kai sudah mengetahui siapa kita yang sebenarnya" sindir Kyungsoo.

Luhan nyengir lagi, kemudian menatap Sehun yang ikut menatapnya. "Sehun tahu kan sekarang kalau aku dan Kyungie adalah vampire?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf kalau kami berbohong selama ini, masalahnya kami juga tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian semua" Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut.

"Umurku 18 tahun dan Kyungsoo 17 tahun, namun itu adalah umur ketika terakhir kali jantung kami berdetak sebagai manusia. Kami juga hidup sudah sangat lama di muka bumi ini, berkamuflase sebagai manusia dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari seperti kalian semua. Kami tidak takut matahari, dan juga kami sangat kuat, mempesona serta mematikan." Ekspresi Sehun masih datar seperti biasa, seolah tidak terganggu dengan penjelasan tersebut.

Karena tidak ada sanggahan, Luhan melanjutkan kembali. "Kami bisa berlari kencang, bisa menghancurkan dinding beton, tidak butuh bernapas dan tenaga yang tanpa batas. Tapi kami tetap memiliki kekurangan, yaitu haus akan darah dan juga gairah bercinta bagi yang memiliki pasangan. Perlu latihan bertahun-tahun agar aku dan Kyungsoo, bisa berbaur dengan baik bersama kalian tanpa mencelakai satu manusia pun".

Dahi Sehun berkerut samar, "Apa kematian Sulli ada hubungannya dengan kalian?" ini saatnya jujur Luhan.

"Heum, dia meninggal karena aku. Sebenarnya begini Sehun, saat para vampire diliputi gairah mereka akan saling menggigit dan menghisap darah pasangan. Menyalurkan seluruh hasrat yang mereka rasakan, karena tidak ada bercinta tanpa gairah ingin menggigit Sehun" Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, mencoba meminta pengetian darinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis tanda mengerti.

"Saat di perpustkaan, jika Chanyeol tidak mengganggu kita aku rasa sekarang kau yang sudah di makam kan" Kai melotot, hei dia belum mendengar yang ini dari siapa pun.

"Rasa haus itu terus menderaku dan saat aku ingin mencari mangsa di luar, tiba-tiba saja Sulli datang dan kau pasti tahu kelanjutannya" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Setelah dia mati, aku harus menyamarkan kematiannya agar identitas kami tidak ketahuan. Kau juga tahukan kalau setelah luka yang di sebabkan taring kami akan menutup sempurna jika di jilat oleh kami? Karena itu, selama para vampire 'makan' mereka tidak pernah ketahuan karena tidak ada jejak dan juga bukti"

Baiklah, berarti kematian Sulli karena ulah Luhan rupanya.

"Jadi karena itu, kau menggigitku hingga pingsan kemarin?" Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Aku pikir, aku akan mati kemarin karena sepertinya darahku terlalu banyak kau hisap" gerutu Sehun sambil mendeath glare Luhan.

Kai terkekeh pelan dan mendapat cubitan pelan di tangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Lalu kenapa kau belum mati albino?" sekarang Sehun gantian mendeath glare Kai.

"Kau ingin aku mati kkamjong?" nada nya dingin dan menusuk. Kai tersenyum mengejek, "Aku kan hanya bertanya saja, benarkan Luhan hyung?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, "Hehehehe... iya, tidak ada salahnya bertanya Kai" Sehun mendengus kesal karena Luhan membela Kai. Dan Kai tertawa keras menanggapinya.

Kemarin juga Kyungso sempat berpikir jika Luhan benar-benar membunuh Sehun. Namun tidak lama telinganya mendengar detak jantung seseorang berdenyut. Setelah memastikan jika itu milik Sehun, Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega.

"Jadi kalian para vampire tidak punya kelemahan ya? Wah kalau begitu enak juga jadi vampire" girang Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang memutar mata sebal. "Tentu saja kami punya kelemahan Kai" jawab Kyungsoo.

Sekarang wajah Kai berubah serius, "Jinjja? Kalau begitu apa kelemahan kalian?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai curiga, "Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?" walaupun sekarang Kai adalah namjachingu-nya tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan kelemahan mereka pada sembarang orang.

"Kau curiga padaku Soo baby?" tanya Kai heboh tak percaya

"Tentu saja, memang tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo balik tanya, masih dengan tatapan curiganya pada Kai.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya memperhatikan, tanpa ada niat untuk ikut campur dari perdebatan mereka berdua. Apalagi bagi Sehun pemandangan seperti ini sudah terlalu sering dia lihat di kelas.

"Aigoo... dengar ya Soo baby, aku ingin tahu karena aku ingin melindungi mu." Tegas Kai.

"Ck, aku tidak perlu di lindungi. Karena aku lebih kuat dari mu" balas Kyungsoo

"Tapi Soo baby, kan tidak ada salahnya aku tahu"

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Tapi aku kan hanya ingin tahu, kau tega melihat kekasih mu ini mati penasaran?" rengek Kai seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, "Sudah lah tidak usah di bahas. Lagipula aku yakin kalau Luhan hyung juga sependapat dengan ku, benarkan hyung?"

Bingung mau menjawab apa, Luhan hanya bergumam saja. Seandainya pun Kai tahu, toh dia tidak akan menyakiti mereka kan.

Sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah menempel di pipi halus Luhan, membuat dia menoleh dan melihat Sehun yang mengecup pipinya. Luhan mengecup ujung hidung mancung Sehun, membuat namja yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, setiap kali kita bercinta kau akan menggigit ku juga baby Lu?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga Hunnie, aku akan meralatnya. Aku akan menghisap darah mu setiap kali libido ku naik karena ulah nakal mu seperti sekarang"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya yang mengusap-usap paha Luhan terhenti karena di tahan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuat libido mu naik sayang. Aku tidak mau darahku segera habis karena dirimu pasti akan mencari mangsa lain diluar sana" ujarnya enteng.

Luhan menyeringai menanggapi ucapan Sehun, "Kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti" Luhan mengeluarkan wink maut nya pada Sehun dan mendapat sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya dari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sekolah kembali ramai seperti sedia kala. Begitu juga dengan enam namja populer di SM SHS, sekarang semua fans mereka merasa sedikit kecewa.

Kecewa karena sekarang mereka berenam sudah memiliki namjachingu masing-masing, walaupun awalnya mereka kaget karena ternyata idola mereka seorang gay. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka bisa menerima keadaan ke enam orang namja itu.

Sejak peristiwa prom, sudah dua bulan waktu terlewati. Suho dan Lay beserta Chen dan Xiumin juga sudah resmi berpacaran.

Untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Sehun menjelaskan proses mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Luhan tentu tanpa adegan menghisap darah. Sampai sekarang yang mengetahui jati diri Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya namjachingu masing-masing saja.

Semua berjalan normal dan baik, walaupun Kyungsoo dan Kai masih sering berdebat karena tingkah Kai yang sok manja bagi Kyungsoo.

Untuk Sehun dan Luhan mereka berdua dijuluki, sebagai couple paling serasi di antara mereka berenam. Dan juga jangan lupa, couple paling pervert.

"Eungghhh... sehuuunnhh... ahhh... " Luhan terus mengeliat di bawah kukungan Sehun di atas tempat tidur UKS. Tangannya menjambak pelan rambut platina Sehun, yang masih mengulum junior Luhan dan menghisapnya keras sesekali.

Seolah tuli, Sehun masih meneruskan blowjobnya untuk Luhan. "Sehunhh.. a-aku... sampaihh... akkhhh!"

Cairan Luhan menyembur deras dalam mulut Sehun, dia menelan setengahnya. Tubuh Luhan ditarik dan terduduk mengangkangi Sehun, Sehun membagi cairan Luhan yang tersisa setengahnya dari mulut ke mulut.

Rasanya sedikit dingin, itu yang Luhan rasakan saat menelan cairannya. Berbeda dengan cairan manusia yang hangat.

Sehun terus melumat ganas bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang dan dalam serta menggairahkan. Luhan bisa merasakan junior Sehun yang mengeras di bawah bokongnya. "Kau sudah tegang, eoh?" tangan Luhan mengusap pelan celana Sehun yang menggembung.

Bibir tipis Sehun berdesis pelan, merasakan sentuhan nakal Luhan yang menggoda 'adiknya'. "Luuuhh... jangan menggodanyahh" dengan segera Luhan membuka gesper dan membuka resleting celana serta menurunkan sedikit bokser dan dalaman Sehun sampai junior big size Sehun yang menegang mengacung tegak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kulum dia baby luuu.." segera saja mulut Luhan mengulum junior Sehun dan mengurut setengahnya yang tidak masuk ke mulut menggunakan tangan.

Tanpa henti Luhan terus memberikan blowjob pada Sehun, mengigit kecil, mengecup dan menghisap kuat sampai pipinya tirus. Beberapa menit kemudian desahan tertahan Sehun makin kuat. "Shh... babyhh.. aku hampir.. s-sampaihh...hmmm" mendengar itu, Luhan semakin cepat menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. Dan akhirnya cairan Sehun menyembur deras hingga Luhan terbatuk.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan mulai menjilat cairannya, yang berada di wajah Luhan sampai bersih dan di akhiri ciuman lembut keduanya.

"Permainan inti?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar menatap Sehun.

Kepala Sehun menggeleng, "Maaf baby, tapi ini masih disekolah dan aku tidak mau ketahuan siapa pun. Apalagi jika mereka sampai melihat mu menghisap darahku, mereka akan tahu kalau kau sebenarnya".

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut, sudah sebulan ini mereka tidak melakukan seks dan Luhan menginginkannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan bulan lalu, karena mereka melakukan seks tiap akhir pekan dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang masuk ke rumah sakit karena anemia.

Salahkan saja gairah vampire nya.

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan menaikkan kembali celananya, sambil merapikan penampilan serta rambutnya yang berantakan karena Luhan. "Jangan marah baby, nanti malam datanglah ke apartemenku dan aku akan menggenjot lubang mu hingga pagi karena besok hari minggu" bisik Sehun sambil memasangkan celana Luhan.

"Yaksok?" Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bersikap seperti anak kecil begini padahal umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. "Yaksok" Luhan tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Sehun dan menarik tangannya keluar UKS. "Kajja, kita ke kantin sekarang" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan berjalan disebelahnya.

Jari mereka saling bertautan, "Hmm, Sehunnie aku boleh bertanya?" Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saat aku di apartemenmu, kulihat ada foto keluargamu. Tapi dimana mereka semua? Kenapa Sehunnie tinggal sendiri?"

Mata Sehun masih menatap koridor tempat mereka berdua berjalan. "Eomma sudah lama meninggal" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, Sehun juga. "Sudah lah tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah tidak sedih lagi karena omma meninggal saat aku masih duduk di Elemntary School"

Sehun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka, "Sedangkan appa berada di luar negeri mengurus perusahaan dan juga menekuni hobby barunya" alis Luhan mengkerut bingung, ada yang membuat dia penasaran sejak kemarin.

"Kalau kau memang memiliki seorang hyung, lalu kenapa orang-orang di sekolah mengatakan bahwa kau anak tunggal Sehunnie?"

Mata Sehun melirik sekilas Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hyung juga meninggal bersama dengan eomma, mereka berdua di bunuh perampok saat mengunjungi villa keluarga yang rencananya akan di renovasi".

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun sambil mengusap punggungnya, "Mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengorek luka lama mu" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum tipis. Perasaannya hangat, mengetahui kalau Luhan menyayangi dia. Tidak lama lagi dia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati namja rusa ini sepenuhnya.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia sudah mencintai Sehun? Jawabannya dia masih ragu, memang sekarang dia sangat menyayangi Sehun tapi kalau untuk cinta Luhan juga bingung menjawabnya.

Biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab perasaan Luhan.

Tapi yang di takutkan adalah, bagaimana jika waktunya habis dan Luhan terlambat. Terlambat mengungkap kan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Setelah itu hanya tersisa penyesalan tanpa akhir untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Enam pasang namja itu duduk di satu meja kantin, sesekali mereka saling menggoda dan juga mengejek. Kris duduk sebelah tao, Suho yang sibuk menatap penuh cinta pada Yixing. Chen dan Xiumin yang terus membully Baekhyun karena eyelinernya. Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa di sebelah Baekhyun. Kai yang sesekali mengusap rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang dan terakhir Luhan yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Di antara enam pasang itu, hanya HunHan yang terlalu menampakkan kemesraan mereka. Salahkan saja Sehun yang tidak membiar kan Luhan duduk di sebelahnya, bahkan dia tidak perduli tatapan atau pun tanggapan orang di sekeliling mereka.

Sedang asiknya bercanda, seorang pengantar makanan mendatangi mereka dan membawa sekotak macarons. Mereka terdiam, "Maaf ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Suho bertanya dengan sopan.

Pengantar makanan itu seorang namja berusia dua puluhan mengangguk. "Apa disini ada yang bernama Zhang Yixing?" spontan Yixing mengangkat tangannya. "Itu aku" namja itu memberikan sekotak macarons yang dia bawa pada Yixing.

Yixing memberikan tatapan bertanya pada namja tersebut. "Tadi ada pelanggan membelinya di toko dan meminta saya untuk mengantar nya ke sekolah ini atas nama anda" jelasnya dan berpamitan pergi.

Mereka semua berpandangan bingung, terutama Suho. "Siapa yang memberikannya?" Yixing mengangkat bahu dan membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah kertas disertai tulisan ada diatas makarons tersebut. "Macarons manis untuk namja manis sepertimu. Dari H" baca Yixing keras.

"Sepertinya dari penggemar rahasiamu Yixing ge" ujar Kyungsoo membuat Yixing tersenyum malu. Dia mengambil sebuah macarons dan memakannya, "Enak, kalian mau?" tawar nya pada yang lain.

Para seme tentu menolak, bagi mereka makanan manis apalagi warna-warni seperti itu tidak mencerminkan diri seorang seme. "Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, aku lebih suka bakpao" ujar Xiumin yang di setujui Luhan dan Kyungsoo padahal.

Beda dengan Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar "Aku mau" dan mengambil macarons berwarna pink.

Hampir saja Baekhyun menggigit macarons nya, tiba-tiba Yixing batuk dan muntah-muntah. Mereka semua panik, bahkan para siswa yang ada di kantin.

"Huweeek... uhuk.. uhuk..."

Yixing terus muntah dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Karena terlalu banyak cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Yixing pingsan di kantin. Dengan cepat Kris mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan berlari ke arah UKS di ikuti yang lain.

Dokter di sana bergerak cepat, dia langsung memeriksa tubuh Yixing yang di letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa saat memeriksa, dokter tersebut keluar dari UKS menghampiri mereka. "Sebaiknya dia di bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang, dia keracunan makanan dan membutuhkan perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit".

"MWO ?!" teriak mereka sebelas kompak.

Dokter tersebut menutup telinganya, karena suara keras barusan. "Cepatlah bergerak, racun nya cukup berbahaya".

Kris mengambil alih situasi dengan cepat memerintah mereka semua. "Suho ambil mobilmu dan parkir tepat di bawah tangga. Chanyeol dan Kai segera pergi ke kantin dan ambil macarons tadi, aku curiga makanan itu beracun. Xiumin dan Luhan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan beritahukan kejadian ini serta minta ijin untuk kami. Tao temani Baekhyun mencuci tangannya hingga bersih. Chen dan Sehun coba lacak toko kue dan namja tadi. Selebihnya kembali ke kelas biar aku yang membawa Yixing turun" dan mereka semua menjalankan perintah Kris tanpa protes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika kali ini Yue nggak bisa membalas review kalian semua, tapi percayalah Yue udah membaca semua review yang kalian tulis untuk cerita ini. Dengan adanya chap ini yang cukup panjang, berarti udah menjawab pertanyaan readers semua donk. **

**Mulai chap depan, ketegangan dari konflik nya juga udah muncul jadi harap ditunggu #plakk. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne? Kalo mau fast update, review yang banyak yah^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 11/14**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^**

**Melihat respon dan juga pertanyaan dari para readers, jadi tangan Yue udah gatel pengen cepat update ff ini. Ff ini udah Yue rancang sedemikian rupa, hingga fokus cerita lebih ke arah HunHan untuk yang minta moment couple lain. Mian, Yue belum bisa ngabulinnya ya jadi harap jangan kecewa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Sepulang sekolah, sembilan orang namja itu datang ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing di rawat. Kasus tersebut sudah di tangani pihak sekolah dan macaroni itu memang beracun seperti dugaan kris.

Sehun dan Chen juga sudah mendatangi toko kue yang menjual macarons, namun mereka tidak menemukan namja pengantar kue tersebut. Bahkan pemiliknya menegaskan jika toko mereka, tidak menerima delivery.

Yixing tertidur setelah meminum obatnya, dan Suho berada disebelah kanan Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang dia cintai.

"Sepertinya orang tersebut sengaja meracuni Yixing, namun apa motifnya?" Kris menatap satu-persatu wajah mereka. Tapi tentu saja mereka semua bungkam, mereka juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Kris.

Isi kepala mereka semua sama. Kenapa yixing di racuni? Apa motif nya dan yang paling penting siapa dalangnya.

Selama ini Yixing di kenal sebagai namja yang paling lembut dan kalem di antara mereka semua. Jadi mustahil dia memiliki musuh bukan, "Mungkin ini kerjaan fans mu Suho hyung?" tebak Chen sambil menatap Suho.

Suho menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak, karena tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal sampai segila ini jika cemburu melihat ku dan juga Yixing" apalagi meracuni seseorang dan bisa berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. "Bagaimana dengan sasaeng fans? Bisa saja bukan?" Kai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Beberapa dari mereka bergumam menyetujui ucapan Kai. "Tapi kita bukan idol, Kai" Chanyeol ikut menjawab. "Lagipula mereka juga tidak mungkin mau berurusan dengan polisi jika ketahuan" lanjutnya lagi membuat Kai bungkam.

"Perkataan Chanyeol hyung tadi benar. Seandainya mereka cemburu karena kedekatan Suho dan Yixing ge, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan hal nekat yang bisa berurusan dengan polisi" kali ini Tao ikut andil.

Mereka menghela napas lelah tanpa sadar, ini sangat aneh dan memusingkan.

"Kalian pulang lah, ini sudah sore. Biar aku yang menjaga Yixing disini" Suho mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Keluarga Yixing tidak ada disini, mereka ada di China sekarang.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya protes, "Tidak, aku juga mau menjaganya" yang lain juga ikut menyetujui ucapan Xiumin.

Perasaan senang menghampiri Suho, dia tahu kalau unicorn kesayangannya ini memiliki orang-orang yang perduli padanya. "Pulang saja dulu, nanti malam baru kemari dan kita bicarakan lagi"

Xiumin hendak membantah ucapan Suho, namun Chen menyentuh pundaknya pelan. "Kita pulang dulu sayang, nanti malam baru kita kemari lagi" akhirnya mau tidak mau, Xiumin menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya yang bersuara merdu itu.

"Kami pamit dulu Suho, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami" Ujar Kris sebelum keluar kamar di ikuti yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Luhan menunduk lesu, dia tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian hari ini. Padahal baru saja tadi siang mereka makan di kantin dan saling bercanda, namun sekarang Yixing sudah di rawat karena keracunan makanan dari seseorang yang masih menjadi misteri.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan baby lu, semua pasti akan segera membaik" Luhan tahu Sehun sedang mencoba menghibur dirinya saat ini.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah, "Hm, Sehunnie keberatan tidak jika kita menunda dulu rencana kita malam ini?"

Jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan, "Tentu saja tidak" di belakang mereka Kai dan Kyungsoo juga mendesah mendengar percakapan Luhan. "Kita juga tidak usah berkencan malam ini ya, Kai?"

Sebenarnya Kai ingin protes, namun mengingat situasi sekarang dia hanya bisa kecewa. "Tentu Soo baby" dalam hati dia terus merutuki orang yang mencelakai Yixing, karena dia batal kencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan terus bungkam. Sehun juga, sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Semenjak mereka berpacaran, mereka pulang dan pergi diantar namjachingu masing-masing.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar sebentar, sebuah pesan dari nomor asing yang tidak dia kenal.

.

_**From : +621309xxxxxx**_

_**To : SweetVampire**_

_**Hai vampire manis,**_

_**Suka dengan kejutan dari ku untuk temanmu?**_

_**Aku harap iya karena masih banyak kejutan **_

_**Lainnya untuk mu.**_

.

Mata Luhan membulat, astaga siapa orang ini dan kejutan katanya. Apa mungkin dia adalah orang yang meracuni Yixing. Dan dia tahu identitas Luhan.

.

_**From: SweetVampire**_

_**Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau yang meracuni temanku?**_

_**Apa mau mu?**_

_**Apa kau seorang Hunter?**_

.

Luhan mulai gelisah, jangan bilang kalau mereka Hunter. Di sebelahnya Sehun hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung. Tidak lama sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama masuk.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Nde, kau benar. Aku adalah Hunter.**_

_**Yang aku mau adalah, kematian mu dan vampire lainnya.**_

.

Gila, Luhan berurusan dengan seorang Hunter sekarang. Astaga mereka adalah manusia berbahaya dan terlatih untuk melawan vampire. Bagaimana ini apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, dirinya dan Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Tidak hanya itu, orang-orang terdekat mereka juga dalam bahaya.

.

_**From: SweetVampire**_

_**Aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku.**_

_**Dan jauhi teman-temanku, sebelum kau menyesal.**_

.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang, Luhan harus memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling mereka. Dia juga harus memperingatkan Kyungsoo tentang ini, karena Hunter akan mengancam keselamatan mereka mulai sekarang. Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar, dengan cepat Luhan membaca pesan tersebut.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Kau mengancam kami? Tidak salah?**_

_**Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang,**_

_**Karena jika kau lengah tau sendiri akibatnya.**_

.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya kesal, sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Yunho dan meminta solusi untuk masalah gawat kali ini. Luhan mendongak saat merasakan tangan Sehun mengusap rambutnya. "Kita sudah sampai baby" benar saja, mereka sudah sampai.

Sehun melepas seat belt yang Luhan kenakan, sepertinya hari ini dia tidak mampir. "Tidak turun?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Mian, tapi aku mau pulang saja sekarang dan beristirahat. Nanti malam aku jemput jam tujum malam, hm?" Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mengecup dahi dan bibir Luhan sebentar, sebelum Luhan turun dan Sehun pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia butuh istirahat sore ini, sebelum nanti malam kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, dan Yixing juga sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Namja itu keluar kemarin sore, untunglah dia mendapat pertolongan cepat dari rumah sakit hingga kondisinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga mulai mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka, sejak Luhan memberi tahukan tentang Hunter pada Kyungsoo, mereka jadi lebih waspada.

Yunho juga sudah dihubungi, namja itu berkata agar mereka berdua terus mengawasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dan juga Yunho mulai melacak para Hunter yang ada di Korea, sekarang namja itu ada amerika untuk menemui dewan vampire dan membicarakan masalah Luhan.

Saat ini dua belas namja itu kembali duduk di kantin seperti sebelumnya, mereka sepakat untuk tidak menerima apapun lagi sembarangan.

Kejadian itu, cukup menghantui mereka. Apalagi sampai sekarang, polisi belum juga menemukan petunjuk atau pelakunya. "Jujur saja aku masih bingung, kenapa dia meracuni ku. Padahhal aku tidak pernah merasa punya musuh" Yixing terlihat berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Polisi pun belum menemukan petunjuk yang mengarah ke pelaku" timpal Suho sambil menyedot jus jeruknya.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya, "Sudahlah kita tunggu saja perkembangannya dari polisi, lebih baik kita harus waspada mulai sekarang agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang kembali" ujar Baekhyun bijak.

Kai dan Chanyeol melongo mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin namja berisik ini bisa berbicara bijak seperti itu. "Tumben kau bicara bijak hari ini Baekki" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, tidak terima karena diremehkan.

"Kau meremehkan ku Park Dobi?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya gugup, dia tidak mau Baekhyun merajuk. "E-eh.. tentu saja tidak Baekki, kapan aku meremehkanmu?"

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Baekki chagi~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Terserah, yang jelas jangan datang dan mengajak ku berkencan akhir minggu ini" putus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol panik. Tuh kan, ini yang terjadi kalau Chanyeol sudah salah bicara.

"Andwee, jangan marah donk Baekki. Nanti aku kencan dengan siapa? Masa dengan tiang listrik" Chanyeol terus mencoba membujuk Baekhyun dengan aegyo gagalnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meneruskan makannya. "Kencan saja dengan tiang listrik, toh kalian satu spesies" jawab Baekhyun santai.

Mendengar itu, mereka semua tertawa minus Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak tertawa, tentu saja karena dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sejak tadi. Dunia mencium aroma Luhan sambil sesekali menjilat leher putih mulus itu. kenapa tidak ada yang protes? Untuk apa, karena pasti hanya di tanggapi dengan datar dan santai dari Sehun 'urus saja urusanmu sendiri hyung'.

.

.

.

.

Chen sesekali ikut bernyanyi lagu yang terputar di dalam mobilnya, namja bersuara merdu itu baru saja mengantar Xiumin pulang dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya.

Mata Chen melirik spion samping mobil sportnya, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam terus mengikuti dia sejak tadi keluar sekolah. Awalnya dia berpikir mungkin mobil itu searah dengannya, namun mobil itu terus mengikuti dia sampai sekarang.

Lama kelamaan, Chen jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan mobil ini sengaja mengikuti dia.

Kaki Chen menginjak pedal gas mobil, menambah kecepatan mobilnya meninggalkan mobil penguntit itu jauh di belakang. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena mobil itu mulai mengejarnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chen terus melajukan mobilnya di jalanan sambil sesekali mengecoh mobil di belakangnya.

Tapi setelah dua puluh menit aksi kejar-kejaran dengan mobil itu. si penguntit tetap tidak menyerah dan berhasil mengejar mobil Chen.

Mata Chen terus mengawasi mobil hitam di belakangnya, namun karena kurang berhati-hati Chen tidak melihat ada seorang anak kecil hampir menyebrang jalan, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Chen menghindari anak tersebut membanting stir mobilnya ke arah lain.

BRAAAKK

Mobil sport Chen terhenti, bagian depan kap mobilnya hancur karena menabrak mobil lain dengan keras dan Chen pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di lift menuju lantai apartemen mereka. Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk, membuat mata Luhan terbelalak kaget.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Aku baru saja memberimu kejutan lain,**_

_**Sekarang temanmu di bawa ke rumah sakit.**_

_**Aku harap kau menyukai kejutan untuk mu kali ini.**_

.

Luhan menunjukkan pesan tersebut kepada Kyungsoo, reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dari luhan. Namun belum sempat mencerna semuanya dengan baik, Kai menelpon dia dan membawa berita buruk. 'Chen hyung mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang dia di rawat di rumah sakit. Cepat datang kemari bersama Luhan hyung'

Sekarang mereka berdua tahu, apa kejutan yang di maksud si Hunter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teror dari si Hunter terus berlanjut untuk Luhan.

Seminggu setelah Chen kecelakaan, namja itu sudah kembali bersekolah karena peristiwa kecelakaan itu tidak terlalu berakibat fatal padanya. Hanya beberapa memar dan juga tangan kanan nya terkilir hingga harus di rawat cukup lama.

Untuk mobil yang di tabrak Chen, mereka semua patut bersyukur karena pemilik mobil itu baik-baik saja. Dia tidak terluka parah hanya beberapa jahitan saja di kaki, dan setelah keluarga Chen ganti rugi mobilnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan lagi perihal kecelakaan yang dia alami.

Hari ini kelas Luhan di hebohkan dengan sebuah paket tanpa nama pengirim untuk Luhan. Namja rusa itu heran sekaligus waspada, kenapa bisa ada paket untuk nya yang dikirim ke sekolah. Saat tangan nya membuka paket tersebut, semua orang sontak terkejut.

Isi paket tersebut sangat menakutkan.

Paket tanpa nama dan alamat pengirim itu berisi, empat kepala kucing dan dua puluh kepala burung merpati. Di dalamnya juga ada tulisan dari darah, yang berisi tanggal lahir Luhan dua puluh April tanpa tahun.

Luhan terlalu kaget dan juga geram, dia tahu ini ulah para Hunter.

Kris mengambil paket itu dari meja Luhan, dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Sementara yang lain terlihat bersimpati dan menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk Luhan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kris masuk kelas bersama dengan Ahn seonsaengnim yang memulai pelajarannya. Membuat semua siswa yang mengerumuni Luhan, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tidak lama ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Suka hadiahku untuk mu sayang?**_

_**Aku harap iya, karena aku membuatnya susah payah.**_

_**Lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang bersama sepupu mu itu,**_

_**Maka tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun mampir di taman sendirian, duduk menikmati suasana taman yang sepi. Chanyeol tidak bersamanya, karena ada urusan mendadak katanya.

Hampir dua minggu ini mereka mengalami teror dari orang yang tidak di ketahui.

Mulai dari Yixing yang keracunan makanan, Chen yang mengalami tabrakan karena di kejar-kejar dan juga terakhir tadi Luhan yang mendapat paket mengerikan berisi kepala binatang sesuai tanggal lahirnya.

Hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa mereka tarik, yaitu peneror itu adalah orang yang sama.

Dilihat dari cara kerja nya yang tidak meninggalkan jejak, sepertinya dia seorang yang profesional.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada dua orang namja berjubah hitam mendekati dia dari belakang. Setelah cukup dekat, salah seorang dari mereka membekap hidung Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan hingga namja itu pingsan.

Tubuh Baekhun mereka bawa ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang mengikuti Chen tempo hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali mendapat pesan dari nomor yang sama di apartemen. Namun bukan itu yang membuat tubuh Luhan tegang seketika melainkan foto yang dikirim itu lah penyebabnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan pada Luhan, mendekat dan ikut menegang saat melihat foto di ponsel Luhan. Foto seorang namja manis, bersuara melengking dan beryeliner tebal. Byun Baekhyun, di ikat di sebuah kursi dan matanya ditutup kain hitam.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Bukan kah dia sangat manis?**_

_**Jika ingin menyelamatkannya, datanglah ke alamat yang kukirim tadi.**_

_**Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian sekarang.**_

_**Aku masih menunggu saat yang tepat.**_

.

Kedua nya langsung melesat ke turun kebawah, mengambil mobil dan menuju ke alamat yang di kirim si Hunter. Mereka bahkan melupakan fakta, mungkin saja ini sebuah jebakan yang di persiapkan para Hunter.

Tiga puluh lima menit berlalu, mereka sampai disebuah area sepi dan gelap. Terdapat sebuah gudang yang tak terawat di sana. Kedua nya turun dari mobil dan melesat cepat hingga sudah berdiri di depan pintu, mata dan telinga mereka mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Nihil, tidak ada siapa pun disana. Sepertinya Hunter itu tidak berbohong saat mengatakan tidak akan membunuh mereka sekarang.

Pintu gudang yang tak terkunci terbuka, di dalamnya nampak Baekhyun yang masih dalam kondisi sama dengan di foto tadi. Dia pingsan dan terikat di kursi. Kedua nya melepas ikatan tali di tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh itu ke mobil mereka. Setelahnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menemukan sepucuk surat yang sengaja di letakkan di saku celana Baekhyun. Luhan hanya melihat Kyungsoo sekilas membaca isi surat tersebut, "Apa isinya?

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sebentar dari bangku belakang, kepala Baekhyun berada di pahanya. "Hunter tersebut menyuruh kita pergi secepatnya dari sini, jika ingin melindungi teman-teman kita. Dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang dia berikan pada kita".

Luhan terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, bagaimana dengan mu Kyungie?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalanan di luar lewat jendela mobil, entah kenapa dia merasa berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Sepertinya, memang tidak masalah hyung" tapi namja itu tahu pasti akan ada masalah dengan hati nya, entah kenapa dia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai.

Dan mereka mulai mempertimbangkan pesan tersebut dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke kelas, tadi dia di antar oleh supir pribadinya karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputnya seperti biasa. Tadi pagi eomma berkata dirinya diantar pulang oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka mengatakan pada eommanya jika Baekhyun ketiduran di apartemen mereka.

Baekhyun tentu ingat kalau dia di culik orang sore itu di taman.

Dan saat sadar paginya, dia sudah berbaring nyaman di ranjang empuknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin semua itu terjadi, karena itu Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

Dia akan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan.

Kenapa dia bisa pulang di antar mereka? Lalu siapa yang menculik dirinya dan apa motif si penculik? Yang paling penting adalah, apa mungkin Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlibat dalam penculikkan tersebut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heboh, mana mungkin mereka terlibat. Kalau mereka berdua terlibat, seharusnya dia masih di sandera sekarang bukannya di antar pulang.

Begitu Baekhyun msuk ke dalam kelas, dia mencari sosok Kyungsoo namun nihil. Bangku dia masih kosong, sementara Kai sudah duduk di tempat nya bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Kai, mana Kyungsoo?" mereka bertig segera memandang Baekhyun.

Kai terlihat bingung, "Entahlah Baek, aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi ponsel mereka tidak bisa di hubungi dan juga apartemen mereka kosong. Karena itu aku dan Sehun berpikir mereka sudah datang ke sekolah duluan, namun hasilnya bisa kau lihat sendirikan?"

Tangan Baekhyun segera mencari kontak Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan di ponselnya. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Kai, nomor mereka tidak bisa di hubungi.

Terpaksa Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya dengan kecewa.

Dia sudah berniat menginterogasi Kyungsoo, tapi malam namja bermata owl itu belum datang dan tidak bisa di hubungi.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Kim seonsaengnim mulai mengabsen siswa nya setelah masuk ke kelas. Saat menyebut nama Do Kyungsoo, ketua kelas mereka menjawab. "Ssaem, maaf tapi Kyungsoo hari ini tidak masuk tanpa keterangan" Kim seonsaengnim melihat siswa nya sebentar.

"Apa kalian tidak ada yang tahu, kenapa Do Kyungsoo tidak masuk"

"Aniii Ssaeemm" jawab mereka kompak.

Kim seonsaengnim berdehem sejenak. "Kalian ini bagaimana, masa kabar teman sekelasnya sendiri tidak tahu"

Di tempat duduknya Kai mulai gelisah, sebenar nya kemana Kyungsoo pergi dan kenapa tidak ada kabar. Entah kenapa firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

"Baiklah karena sepertinya kalina memang tidak tahu, saya akan mengatakannya pada kalian. Mulai hari ini Do Kyungsoo dan juga sepupunya Xi Luhan sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi"

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, mereka semua kaget karena berita mendadak tersebut. Terutaman untuk Kai dan Sehun, mereka namjachingu-nya tapi malah tidak tahu apapun.

"MWO ?! Ssaem jangan bercanda!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao kaget.

Kim seonsaengnim pun memukul meja nya keras, "Siapa yang bercanda? Tadi pagi kepala sekolah sendiri yang mengatakannya pada staff guru. Mereka pindah sekolah tadi malam, karena ada urusan mendadak sehingga berkas-berkas mereka di transfer pagi ini"

Baekhyun terperangah, jelas ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. "Memangnya mereka berdua pindah kemana, sampai tidak bisa mengurus berkas nya dan harus di transfer hari ini Ssaem?" Tao bertanya tanpa emosi dan terlihat tenang.

"Itu juga yang di tanyakan guru lainnya, kepala sekolah tidak bilang mereka berdua pindah kemana. Yang jelas mereka pindah karena keinginan orang tuanya, dan mereka berangkat tadi malam meninggalkan Korea" jelas Kim seonsaengnim.

Seseorang tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk manis di bangku yang tersedia, mereka baru saja check-in. Tadi malam setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, mereka langsung berkemas dan menghubungi Yunho yang berada di negara Inggris saat ini.

Luhan juga sudah menghubungi kepala sekolah dan mengatakan alasan –palsu nya pindah sekolah secara mendadak. Walau awalnya kepala sekolah keberatan dengan kepindahan mereka berdua, namun tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menahan mereka tetap bersekolah disana.

Luhan juga sudah meminta kepala sekolahnya, untuk mentransfer berkas kepindahannya dengan Kyungsoo ke alamat yang di kirim Yunho.

Mereka sengaja mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Inggris, agar lebih cepat sampai sana. tadi malam tidak ada jadwal penerbangan ke negara tersebut. Mereka masih harus menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi untuk berangkat.

"Hyung" Luhan menoleh, memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungie?"

Mata bulat itu menatap Luhan, bisa Luhan lihat jika Kyungsoo merasa tidak rela meninggalkan Korea. "Kenapa semua nya terasa begitu cepat?"

Badan Luhan menyandar di kursi, berusaha merilekskan badannya. "Bukankah kita sudah biasa berpindah-pindah mendadak seperti ini. Jadi kenapa sekarang kau mengeluh Kyungie?" mata Luhan terpejam saat menanyakannya.

Kyungsoo memandang manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. "Itu benar hyung, ini sudah sering kita lakukan" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, tangannya masuk ke kantung jaket warna hitam miliknya. Mata nya terlihat menerawang, tak fokus. "Tapi sekarang berbeda, karena sebagian hatiku tertinggal disini ketika kita naik pesawat nanti"

Mata Luhan terbuka, dia tahu hal itu karena dia juga merasakannya. Perasaan bahwa separuh jiwa nya tertinggal disini, tepatnya tertinggal pada seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun."Aku juga merasakannya, sama seperti mu"

Bahkan saat mengucapkan kata tersebut, kepala Luhan di penuhi sosok nya.

"Dan aku juga belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya" gumam Luhan pelan. Sungguh, dia sangat menyesal. Seandainya saja dia segera mengatakan 'Saranghae Oh Sehun' setidaknya perasaannya tidak akan seberat ini.

Lihatkan, sudah ku bilang jangan menunda-nunda ungkapan cintamu Luhan. Karena jika kau kehabisan waktu, maka kau akan menyesal.

Telinga Kyungsoo dapat mendengar gumaman Luhan dengan baik, berterima kasihlah dengan kelebihan vampire yang mereka miliki. "Jadi sampai sekarang, hyung belum mengatakan perasaan hyung pada Sehun?"

Bibir Luhan tersenyum tipis, dia berpikir apa yang akan di katakan Sehun tentang kepindahannya yang mendadak dan tanpa memberitahuan. "Belum" jawab Luhan singkat.

Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Luhan pelan, dia tahu pasti Luhan yang merasa lebih berat untuk meninggalkan Korea di banding dirinya. "Bagaimana perasaan hyung yang sebenarnya pada Sehun? Apa hyung sudah mulai menyukainya?" dia penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan, karena sebelumnya Luhan hanya memanfaatkan Sehun.

"Ani... aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Luhan sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang terkejut denan jawaban Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan belum membuka hatinya pada Sehun? Apa Luhan masih mengharapkan Yunho kembali padanya. Itu hal yang mustahil, kau tahu. "Tapi hyung, Sehun sangat men-"

Jari telunjuk Luhan berada dibibir heartlips Kyungsoo, membuat dia terdiam begitu saja. "Kyungie, aku tahu Sehun sangat mencintaiku". Luhan menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Dan aku juga mencintainya, walau kemungkinan dia belum mengetahui perasaanku karena aku belum sempat mengungkapkan nya".

Kyungsoo paham maksud Luhan. "kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau mencintainya. Itu yang hyung maksud bukan?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis. "Kau benar" kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dari kiri, Luhan hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Aku harap masalah Hunter ini segera di atasi, dan kita bisa segera kembali ke Korea jadi hyung bisa mengungkapkan perasaan hyung padanya!"

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ku harap juga begitu, jadi uri Kyungie bisa bertemu kembali dengan si seksi Kai" goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo pasti merona jika mereka manusia. "Berhenti menggodaku hyung!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Aigoo... uri Kyungie marah, eoh? Ottokhae? Haruskah kita minta bantuan pada Kai untuk membujuknya?" Luhan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo dan berlari begitu melihat Kyngsoo bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Kyungsoo mengejar Luhan yang berlari menuju pesawat, karena panggilan untuk pesawat mereka baru saja terdengar. "Yak, rusa jelek kembali kemari!"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan lari –ala manusia nya. "Tangkap aku kalau bisa nyonya Kim" lidah nya terjulur keluar, mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Tutup mulut mu nyonya Oh!" teriak Kyungsoo tak terima karena di panggil dengan marga Kai. Penumpang lain yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, karena tingkah dua namja imut yang masih setia kejar-kejaran.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam pesawat dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Pesawat mulai lepas landas, meninggalkan Korea.

Jika dulu Luhan pasti phobia dengan ketinggian, namun tidak sekarang setelah menjadi vampire. Dia duduk dekat jendela dan di sebelahnya duduk Kyungsoo yang membaca novel dengan serius.

Mata rusa itu terlihat nanar, menatap ke bawah melihat Korea semakin mengecil dari jendela. _"Selamat tinggal Korea dan selamat tinggal Oh Sehun, aku harap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya dan kita bisa kembali bersama"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huahahahhahaha... EXO di teror ma Hunter. Dan apa itu? Luhan dan Kyungsoo ninggalin Korea sesuai keinginan para Hunter? Astaga! Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini? Andweeeee! /Yue stres /Plakk /Abaikan.**

**Dari pada Yue di bakar readers, mending balas review nya aja. Yuk cekidot!**

**~Junia angel 58: **Sayangnya Sehun masih manusia ya, kapan jadi Vampire? Kapan aja boleh /Plaakk

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: **Gak donk, entar klo papa Hun nya Ly mati, siapa yang sama mama Han? Eonni kn HunHan Hard Shipper jadi sampai kapanpun mereka bakalan tetap bersama.

**~Imafujoshifaghag: **Sehun masih hidup, karena dia pingsan dan Luhan gak isap darah nya ampe habis. Jadi tenang aja ya.

**~Ariviavina6: **Jinjja? Gak, tuh masih hidup kn kkk~

**~Byun bebekyun: **Karena Sehun Cuma pingsan, Yehet!

**~Babyxing: **Hah, belum masih manusia kok si Sehun. Yah emang ada yang mati dan bakalan sad ending tapi tetap... ahahahha tunggu aja ya.

**~Lieya El: **Ini udah lanjut ya^^

**~Luludeer2009: **Yah, akhirnya Yue sadar bahwa ff ini ga boleh berhenti. Walau HunHan moment ga bakalan ada lagi, tapi HunHan masih tetap ada di dunia FFN.

**~Choiharin: **Ahahahaha... iya si Cadel mank masih hidup. Tenang aja, Luhan udah ada rasa kok, malah terasa banget. Anggap aja semua cerita di FFN tentang HunHan adalah HunHan moment^^.

**~HUNsayHAN: **Yehet! Makasih supportnya, dan Yue tetap bakalan lanjut nulis ff tentang My First Cuople Bias, HunHan.

**~Oh Sehan: **Wah, ada anak nya HunHan disini. Tenang aja Sehun masih manusia nak XD.

**~Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid: **Ahahahaha... bisa di atur, Sehun jadi Hunter berarti bakalan bunuh Luhan donk?

**~Yilay: **Darah Sehun gak di hisap sampai habis, untuk NC kenapa Sehun masih bisa karena setelah darah Sehun cukup banyak di hisap, dia dapat sedikit kekuatan Vampire tapi tetap manusia.

**~Guest: **Luhan mank rada tegaan disini, tapi tenang aja entar lagi Luhan bakalan jatuh cinta ma Sehun kok. Ya, Yue tetap HunHan shipper kok^^ karena mereka bakalan terus ada di hati Yue selamanya.

**~Ia: **Ahahahaha,,, gapapa, Yue ngerti kok. Tapi lain x jangan di ulangi lagi.

**~Luluhan12: **Sehun tetap hidup dan masih manusia, karena Luhan ga isap darah nya sampe kering.

**~Lulurara: **Karena Luhan gak hisap darah Sehun ampe kering.

**~Junia angel 58: **Ahahahaha, maaf mengecewakan. Wow, kalo iya berarti ntar camer buru calon mantu donk XD. Maklum Yixing kn namja yag polos dan juga berhati lembut jadi ga curiga. Sehun jadi korban lagi kaya nya nih.

**~Ariviavina6: **tetap lanjut dan pasti ada endingnya lh, malah udah buat sequel nya... ups ketahuan.

**~Ditstysandra: **Okeh, suara udah mantap. Anyyeong^^ Wah, makasih udah mau mampir di ff ini ya. Ga cape baca merathon? Tenang dosen nya udah Yue ajak keliling kompleks makanya dia ga masuk.

**~Oh SeHan: **Iya, Luhan terlalu semangat gigit nya. Udah terjawab ya siapa yang meracuni Yixing.

**~Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi: **Wah, Yue juga suka kaya es batu soalnya si Sehun. Sehun mank sok jula mahal mulu dari dulu malah. Ahahahaha... ada donk. Jinjja? Lebih hot mana sama lahar gunung sinabung? Geregetan, aku jadi geregetan /nyanyi. Huhuhuhu... Luhan klo Khilaf mank gtu suka lupa tempat XD. Ahahahahha... makanya jangan ampe jadi kaya Sehun ya, soalnya sakit nya tu disini /Tunjuk jidad /Plakk. Cewenya adalah dua paling fenomenal Luhan dan Kyungsoo, untuk dua orang namja itu adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ngawasi Luhan. Ahahahaha... maaf klo ga elit soalnya eonni adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja /Plaak /Abaikan. Yang mati... ada deh! HunHan tetap bersatu? Bisa di atur kok, karena Luhan terlalu sering minum darah Sehun jadi racun pada taring vampire nya Luhan mulai nyatu ma Sehun makanya Sehun jadi dapat sedikit kekuatan vampire yaitu gak mudah lelah. Tenang walau lama kn Luhan udah cinta ma Sehun, cinta mati malah. Namanya juga Oh Pervert Sehun XD.

**~Yilay: **udah terjawab ya siapa yang ngeracuni Yixing, maaf Yue ga bisa buat SuLay moment karena ini fokus ke HunHan.

**~Jujujus: **Hm, kasih tahu ga ya? Ahahahahaha... maaf, tetap ada cast yang mati di ff ini. Ini udah cepat belum?

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: **Belum, Sehun masih manusia kok sayang. Gomawooo Ly :*

**~Faw: **Gomawo, ini udah di lanjut ya.

**~Ia: **Itu hanya sebentuk teror dari para Hunter agar Luhan dan Kyungsoo nuruti keinginan mereka.

**~EXO88: **H itu adalah Hunter, tenang ga hanya Lay yang kena kok. Klo itu hanya Luhan dan Yue yang tahu, ini udah kilat belum^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, **

**Reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 12/14**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^**

**Apa kabar readers-nim semua? Semoga kabar nya baik ya^^ nah, gak terasa nih kalau udah masuk ke chapter ini itu artinya ff ini selesai dua chap lagi kan? Yue ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers semua, yang review, follow, dan favorite kan ff ini /deepBow**

**Setelah ff ini selesai, yue bakalan meluncurkan projek ff baru yue yang... Hm, pastinya HunHan sebagai main pair /promosi. Udahlah segitu aja, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

BLAM

"Aku pulaaaang" seorang namja masuk ke dalam apartemen, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Hidungnya menghirup aroma kue berasal dari sana, dan terlihat seorang namja memakai apron baru saja mengangkat kue dari dalam oven dan meletakkannya di atas meja konter.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" tanya namja itu –Kyungsoo saat melihat sosok lain baru datang. Namja yang dia tanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya miring di samping kulkas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang memperhatikannya menghias kue tadi dengan cekatan. "Bagaimana acara tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo masih menghias kue tadi dengan krim. Luhan beranjak dari samping kulkas, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. "Membosankan" ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam, "Apa maksud mu hyung? Apa tadi hyung tidak jadi berkunjung ke apartemen Yunho hyung?" tidak biasanya Luhan bersikap seperti itu jika habis bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya" Kyungsoo selesai menghias kue tadi dengan krim hingga terlihat cantik. "Lalu?" mata bulat itu memperhatikan Luhan sambil melepas apron pororo yang dia kenakan.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia malah berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi setelah duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Jari Luhan terus memencet remote, mengganti siaran terus hingga berhenti karena serial kartun pororo kesukaan Kyungsoo. "Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku hyung" tangan Kyungsoo merebut remote dan mematikannya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, ternyata usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo gagal. "Aku bertemu dengan yunho dan Jaejoong, dan begitu lah" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Ambigu sekali kata-kata Luhan, terkesan menghindar.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hyung? Biasa nya jika sudah bertemu dengan Yunho hyung wajah mu selalu berseri bahagia. Bukannya datar seperti jalan tol" cibir Kyungsoo sebal.

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Luhan, sepupunya ini memang selalu perhatian. "Yah, kau benar kyungie. Aku begini karena hal lain" tiba-tiba senyuman Luhan memudar.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Kyungsoo. "Apa kau merindukan Korea hyung?" waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa mereka sadari satu minggu mereka telah meninggalkan Korea, sekolah, teman dan...

"Sehun. Aku merindukan Oh Sehun" lirih Luhan. Wajahnya berubah sendu, matanya juga terlihat kosong. Efek buruk karena merindukan Sehun?

Ternyata tebakan Kyungsoo benar. "Aku juga merindukan Kai, kira-kira bagaimana kabar mereka semua sekarang?" mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan yang lainnya. Atas saran Yunho, mereka harus memutuskan semua kontak, agar menghilangkan jejak dari Hunter sialan yang mengincar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Seoul, Korea.**

Sepertinya kepergian mendadak dan tanpa pemberitahuan Luhan dan Kyungsoo berefek buruk bagi kesepuluh cowok tampan dan imut ini. Lihat saja wajah lesu mereka, bahkan sampai seperti zombie dengan lingkar gelap di bawah mata Kai. Sepertinya namja tampan berkulit tan itu kurang tidur, merindukan Kyungsoo eoh?

"AARRGGGHH! Aku bisa gila!" pekik Kai sambil meninju tembok kelas mereka dengan kuat.

Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan siswa lain terkejut melihat tindakan Kai. Mereka semua berada di kelas dan tidak belajar karena guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

"Tenang lah Kai, bukan hanya kau yang merindukan Kyungsoo. Kami juga sama" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai pelan dan tersenyum prihatin melihat wajah frustasi Kai.

Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. "Kita sudah melakukan segala usaha untuk menemukan mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu saja sekarang". Ujar Baekhyun.

Kai mendengus, mau sampai kapan dia harus menunggu.

"Tentu saja kau bisa tenang, kan pacarmu ada disini. Sedangkan aku? Tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan kekasihku sendiri hingga sebulan berlalu. KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA RASANYA HAH?!" teriak Kai frustasi.

"KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG KEHILANGAN MEREKA? KAMI JUGA BRENGSEK!" balas Baekhyun ikut berteriak. Mereka berdua bahkan berdiri dan saling menatap sinis satu sama lain.

Aduh, Tao paling tidak suka situasi seperti ini. "Aku mohon hentikan, kalian tidak malu di perhatikan semua orang?" Tao memandang sekeliling, semua siswa memperhatikan mereka karena teriakan KaiBaek barusan dengan suara yang cukup kuat.

Tapi memang dasarnya emosi sudah menyerang, mana mungkin perkataan Tao didengar mereka. "PERDULI APA AKU DENGAN YANG LAIN! YANG AKU BUTUH KAN HANYA KYUNGSOO!" Tao terkejut karena di marahi Kai, mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun yang melihat Tao mau menangis semakin emosi. "LIHAT KARENA KAU, TAO JADI BEGITU KAN!" hardik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"APA KAU BILANG? JADI KAU MENYALAHKAN KU?"

"KALAU IYA KENAPA?!" sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah dari mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berdiri di antara Kai dan Baekhyun, dia jengah melihat mereka saling berteriak. "Hentikan, tingkah kalian sangat konyol. Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan sekarang" nasehat Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

Akhirnya Kai dan Baekhyun duduk kembali, setidaknya perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar. Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perdebatan, melangkah keluar kelas. Dia butuh udara segar sekarang, hatinya kembali berdenyut sedih karena Kai mulai mengungkit keberadaan dia. Luhan, vampire yang dia cintai.

Luhan yang keberadaannya hilang bak di telan bumi.

Baru beberapa langkah beranjak, suara Kai membuat emosi Sehun merambat naik ke kepala nya. "Mau kemana kau Sehun? Sepertinya semenjak Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo menghilang hanya kau yang bersikap tenang. Bahkan kau juga tak terlihat mencemaskan atau merindukan mereka. Apa kau sudah melupakan Luhan hyung dan mempunyai penggantinya?" cerocos Kai sarkastik, sepertinya kepala Kai masih panas.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa tapi tidak dengan emosinya. "Tutup mulutmu Kai" desis Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

Memang nya tahu apa Kai dengan perasaannya, Sehun juga merasa sedih tapi dia tidak mungkin bersikap berlebihan seperti Kai bukan.

Namun Kai tidak mengerti dengan atmosfer yang mulai menegang, dia malah berjalan mendekati Sehun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi mengejek yang kentara. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang kai dengan seringaiannya.

Mata elang Sehun berkilat emosi, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang anarkis pada sahabatnya. Karena itu dia pun berlalu keluar kelas, namun tangannya malah di cekal Kai. "Lepas!"

Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun, namun seringaian mengejek masih tetap dia pertahankan. "Wae Sehun-ah? Apa kau menghindari pertanyaanku? Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah melupakan Luhan hyung?"

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya, mencoba menahan emosinya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun yang ku rasakan KAI" Sehun memang sengaja menekan nama Kai untuk memperingatinya.

Namun sekali lagi, Kai tidak mengerti situasi.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dan membunuh yang menguar dari Sehun.

Chanyeol mendekati mereka, berinisiatif untuk menengahi kedua temannya.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku mengkhawatirkan kekasih ku dan berusaha mencari nya. TIDAK SEPERTIMU YANG DIAM SAJA SAAT KEKASIHMU PERGI!"

BUGH!

Satu bogem mentah Sehun menghantam pipi Kai dengan kuat, hingga Kai tersungkur di lantai. Sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "AKU BILANG TUTUP MULUT MU BRENGSEK!" maki Sehun kesal.

Kai berdiri cepat dan menghantam Sehun hingga tersungkur ke lantai, tidak lama kedua nya sibuk saling menghajar satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Tao yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti saling memukul.

Chanyeol dan ketua kelas berusaha menghentikan aksi saling pukul Kai dan Sehun, tapi semua tampak sia-sia. Bahkan sekarang semakin banyak anak kelas lain yang berdatangan ke kelas mereka untuk melihat tontonan seru bagi sebagian siswa disana.

Kris, Suho, Chen, Lay dan Xiumin yang mendengar dongsaeng mereka sedang berkelahi, segera ke sana dan saat mereka ingin memisahkan Kai dan Sehun sesuatu yang tak terduga malah terjadi.

BUGH!

"AKH!" pekik Tao sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tinjuan Sehun saat berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tak hayal, mereka semua memekik kaget. "TAO!" semuanya mendekati Tao, terutama Kris yang sangat panik. Sehun dan Kai pun terbelalak kaget, mereka menghentikan perkelahian nya dan mendekat. "Tao, maafkan aku- aku tidak sengaja" Sehun menjelaskan dengan tergagap.

Kris berbalik dan menghadap Sehun, matanya berkilat marah dan tanpa aba-aba dia menghantam wajah Sehun dengan kuat. "Brengsek kau Sehun! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan HAH!" maki Kris dan berniat menghajar Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai.

Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol, Suho dan Kai menahan tubuh menjulang Kris agar tidak menghajar Sehun. "Lepaskan aku! Biar aku menghajar bocah sialan itu!" Kris terus meronta-ronta agar terbebas dengan kuat.

"Sudah Kris, Sudah!" Seru Suho masih menahan tubuh Kris.

Sehun mengerang di lantai, sebelah tangannya memegang rahangnya yang baru di hajar Kris. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing sekarang, pukulan Kris sangat kuat menghantamnya.

Jung seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas, sepertinya ada yang melapor ke kantor. Guru killer itu memperhatikan para aktor adegan pemukulan satu-persatu. "Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Tao ikut saya ke kantor sekarang!" setelahnya dia berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kris mendengus dan merapikan seragamnya, setelah yang lain melepas tubuhnya. Dia menghampiri Tao dan berjalan menuju kantor.

Sedangkan Kai berdiri di depan Sehun, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo cepat, nanti guru killer itu mengamuk kalau kita lama ke sana" Sehun menerima uluran tangan Kai dan berdiri sambil di tarik Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar!" usir Chen sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke sekitar.

Para siswa membubarkan diri dari sana, tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka lihat.

Chen menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami, Chanyeol". Haah... sepertinya ini hari yang panjang untuk Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mnenjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Suho, Chen, Lay dan Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, in some place.**

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah gudang besar, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya duduk di bangku. Di sampingnya ada seorang namja sedang berbisik pelan, wajah pria itu terlihat kesal setelah mendengar laporan barusan.

"Jadi kedua vampire itu melarikan diri ke luar negeri dan kalian tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya?" pria yang melapor mengangguk. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, tidak lama sebuah seringaian menakutkan muncul di wajahnya.

Dia berdiri, semua orang di dalam gudang itu memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Pria paruh baya itu berdehem sebentar. "Kedua vampire itu melarikan diri, tapi bukan berarti kita kehilangan mereka begitu saja" suara beratnya mengalun.

Mata tajamnya memandang semua rekannya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka, maka kita buat mereka menemui kita" tegasnya. Salah satu dari yang hadir disana mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar mereka mau menemui kita ketua?" namja paruh baya yang di panggil ketua itu tersenyum licik.

Tangan nya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat dia, kemudian mendial sebuah kontak dari sana. "Kita akan menjalankan rencana B, hari ini" hanya satu kalimat itu yang dia ucapkan setelah telpon nya di angkat seseorang di seberang sana.

Orang yang dia hubungi mengiyakan perkataannya dan sambungan telpon mereka berdua mati. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum puas.

"Besok kita akan menghabisi kedua vampire itu, jadi bersiap lah! Jangan meremehkan penampilan mereka, walaupun mereka terlihat lemah tapi aku yakin mereka bisa bertarung dengan baik".

Salah satu dari mereka kembali bertanya, "Ketua yakin mereka akan masuk dalam jebakan kita?" Pria itu tersenyum lagi, dia yakin jebakan nya akan berhasil.

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Tentu saja mereka akan termakan umpan kita, karena mereka berdua pasti akan datang dan menyelamatkan kekasih mereka yang kita culik"

Itulah rencana B pria tersebut, kemudian mereka akan menghabisi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mereka buru sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ada sekitar tiga puluh orang di dalam gudang tersebut, mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang huruf H berwarna merah berukuran besar di punggungnya. Mereka semua menyeringai kejam, karena besok mereka akan menghabisi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dengan kematian kedua vampire tersebut, maka jumlah vampire akan berkurang.

Membunuh vampire adalah tugas mereka, karena mereka adalah hunter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas nakas, dia sedang menonton berita saat ini. Di sebelah nya terlihat Kyungsoo sedang membaca novel dengan serius.

Sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya, dengan cepat dia membuka email tersebut.

Walaupun nomor ponselnya sudah di ganti untuk menghilangkan jejak, tapi untuk email Luhan tidak pernah mengganti akunnya. Sebuah foto terpampang berasal dari email tersebut, dengan subjek 'Dead or Live'.

Tubuh Luhan berdiri kaget, tangannya masih memegang ponsel dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat foto tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan sikap Luhan, dengan cepat berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengintip penyebabnya dari ponsel Luhan. Mata bulat itu juga terbelalak kaget, di foto tersebut terlihat dua orang namja memakai seragam sekolah mereka dulu, terikat di kursi dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang penuh lebam.

Ruangan di sekitar mereka gelap, dan melihat kondisi gambar tersebut mereka bisa menyimpulkan kedua namja terikat itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"H-hyung...Bukan kah itu..." jari Kyungsoo bergetar menyentuh foto tersebut.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, "Kai dan Sehun" bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mengenali namjachingu-nya sendiri.

Kai bisa di kenali dari warna kulit tan nya yang eksotis dan juga Sehun yang di kenali dari rambut platina nya. Kemudian di bawah gambar tersebut, ada note yang membuat mereka berdua tercekat.

.

'_**Jika kami tidak bisa menemukan kalian,**_

_**Maka kalian lah yang harus menemui kami.**_

_**Jika ingin menyelamatkan kekasih manusia kalian,**_

_**Datanglah ke Korea besok sebelum jam tiga sore.**_

_**Setibanya di Korea, segera hubungi nomor yang tertera disini,**_

_**Ingat, jika kalian membawa bala bantuan.**_

_**Maka kami pastikan, mereka berdua akan mati**_

_**Dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan'.**_

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpandangan sejenak, mereka tahu jika ini perbuatan para Hunter. Mereka tahu jika ini adalah jebakan untuk membunuh mereka. Mereka juga tahu jika mereka tetap datang ke sana, maka sama saja mereka dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi mereka tidak mungkin mengabaikan email tersebut.

Ada dua orang namja yang mereka cintai disana, berada dalam bahaya. Mereka jadi terlibat, karena berhubungan dengan para vampire.

Karena itu dengan membulatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dan Kai, Luhan segera menelpon untuk memesan tiket Korea dengan keberangkatan terdekat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, mulai menyambar dompet, ponsel, paspor dan mantel.

"Ada penerbangan ke Korea satu jam lagi, jadi lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Luhan setelah memesan tiket untuk mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mereka berdua keluar apartemen dan menguncinya. Turun ke bawah menggunakan lift dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas dan berangkat menuju bandara.

Jarak dari apartemen mereka ke bandara memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. Untung saja mereka tidak perlu ganti baju, karena mereka memakai setelan casual celana jeans dan sweater.

Setibanya di bandara, mereka segera mengurus segala administrasi yang di butuhkan dan menunggu hingga panggilan untuk pesawat mereka terdengar.

Sebelum berangkat Luhan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

.

_**To: YunJae hyung**_

_**Hyung sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf,**_

_**Jika selama ini telah membebani kalian berdua.**_

_**Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea,**_

_**Maaf jika tidak memberitahukan kalian.**_

_**Tapi ini sangat penting, karena para Hunter**_

_**Menculik Kai dan Sehun serta mengancam akan**_

_**Menghabisi mereka jika kami tidak datang.**_

_**Kami tahu jika ini tindakan konyol dan bodoh,**_

_**Tapi kau pasti tahu jika cinta bisa membuat orang**_

_**Melakukan hal konyol termasuk merelakan nyawa mereka.**_

_**Karena itu, senang bisa mengenal kalian hyung dan juga**_

_**Selamat tinggal. Kami menyayangi kalian.**_

.

Selesai menuliskan pesan pemberitahuan sekaligus perpisahannya, Luhan menekan tombol send dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ketika dia melewati tempat sampah, dia membuang ponselnya ke dalam sana. dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi, karena dia sudah mengingat nomor yang Hunter itu berikan.

"_Tunggu kami Sehun/Kai, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian dari para Hunter apapun yang terjadi" _batin Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan berangkat nya pesawat yang mereka naiki.

Pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua untuk bertemu orang yang mereka cintai, sekaligus tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi kuburan mereka berdua untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Are You A Vampire? ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju toko ponsel, membeli satu dan menghubungi nomor Hunter tersebut. Pesawat yang mereka naiki baru saja sampai di Korea pukul dua siang, berarti satu jam lagi waktunya tersisa.

Namun setelah beberapa kali menghubungi nomor tersebut, belum ada jawaban dari para Hunter. "Sial! kemana mereka, kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat nya?" teriak Luhan sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Di sebelahnya Kyungsoo juga panik, apa para Hunter itu sengaja mengulur waktu.

Saat Luhan mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi nomor tersebut, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Sudah tiba di Korea?**_

_**Silahkan datang untuk menyelamatkan kekasih kalian.**_

_**Namja berkulit tan ada di gudang A, ini alamatnya.**_

.

Mata keduanya terbelalak, apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin tempat Sehun dan Kai di sekap berbeda? Jika benar, apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian masuk sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama.

.

_**To: SweetVampire**_

_**Untuk namja berkulit putih pucat,**_

_**Dia ada di gudang B, ini alamatnya.**_

.

Alamat yang dikirim pada mereka berbeda, mereka tahu jika lokasi gudang itu berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Dan juga jarak antara kedua gudang itu berbeda, kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Jika mereka berdua ke tempat Kai dulu kemudian ke tempat Sehun, sudah pasti mereka akan kehabisan waktu. Apalagi Luhan juga tidak tahu berapa banyak hunter yang akan mereka hadapi.

Tapi jika mereka berpencar dan meyelamatkan Sehun dan Kai sendiri-sendiri, itu juga berbahaya. Entah jebakan apa lagi yang di pasang para hunter, dan berpencar jelas merupakan ide yang sangat buruk.

"Ottokhae?" lirih Luhan sambil menghela napas berat.

Kyungsoo berpikir, jika mereka berpisah tentu ide buruk. Dan kemungkinan itu juga yang di inginkan para hunter, mereka berdua terpisah agar lebih mudah di habisi. Namun jika mereka bersama dan menyelamatkan salah satunya terlebih dahulu, tentu mereka akan kehabisan waktu.

Aish! Sial sekali para hunter, kenapa mereka harus terlibat dengan ini semua. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan, sebuah keputusan yang mungkin tepat untuk saat ini walau membahayakan mereka.

"Hyung" Luhan menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" Luhan mencoba terlihat biasa saja, walau dalam hatinya dia panik setengah mati.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu, di tatapnya wajah Luhan dalam. Dia ingin menyimpan ingatan ini di benaknya, wajah Luhan hyung sepupunya. Dia tahu kemungkinan besar ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bertemu dan juga berbicara. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja" Kyungsoo berusaha agar suara nya jangan sampai bergetar.

Luhan tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Tapi Kyungie jika kita berpisah, kita akan..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tubuh mungilnya di peluk erat Kyungsoo.

Jika bisa menangis, tentu air mata sudah mengalir sejak tadi. "Aku tahu hyung, kita tidak akan selamat bukan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi jika kita bersama, salah satu dari mereka berdua tidak akan selamat. Apa hyung sanggup melihat itu terjadi?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar, rasanya sangat sakit dan pedih di hatinya.

Suara Luhan juga ikut bergetar, "Ti-dak... aku tidak akan sanggup kehilangan salah satu di antara mereka berdua" bahkan Luhan tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan menangkup wajah Luhan serta mengamatinya perlahan. "Karena itu kita harus berpisah, dan berjuang untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kita cintai" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum namun gagal.

Luhan menatap mata bulat itu, terlihat kesungguhan di sana dan juga kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, hyung tidak bisa menjadi saudara yang bisa di andalkan" Luhan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari nya.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung Luhan, berusaha memberi ketegaran. "Gwenchana hyung, bagiku hyung adalah saudara terbaik yang aku punya" mereka berpandangan sejenak. "Aku harap kita berhasil menyelamatkan dan mengeluarkan mereka dari sana, dan semoga saja ini bukan akhir dari perpisahan kita hyung" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hati nya merasa lega, sudah mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Luhan. Setidak nya ini bisa mengurangi sedikit beban hatinya, dan jika memang dia tidak selamat dan tidak bisa bertemu Luhan lagi.

Dia sudah mengatakan, apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Luhan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo,merasa sangat beruntung memiliki saudara seperti dia. "Hyung harap juga seperti itu Kyungie, semoga ini bukan akhir dari perpisahan kita"

Dua buah taksi berhenti di depan mereka, mereka membuka pintu itu dan saling bertatapan sejenak. "Kyungsoo-ah! Hyung menyayangimu!" seru Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nya.

Setelah menyebutkan alamat yang mereka tuju pada supir, kedua mobil itu berjalan dan berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Okeh fix, segitu dulu untuk chap ini. Gantung? Pastinya. Oh ya, apa kemarin Yue udah pernah bilang kalau di ff ini bakalan ada death chara? Jika belum, berarti udah tahu sekarang donk ya XD. **

**Di chap depan bakalan full moment antara KaiSoo dan HunHan VS Hunter. Udah gak sabar nunggu nya? Sama Yue juga /Plak. Mari kita balas review nya syalalalalala**

**~junia angel 58: **Ya, hunter nya baik karena udah tahu kalau KyungHan di bunuh tanpa di kasih kesempatan entar jadinya... sakitnya tuh disini /tunjukdada /plak /abaikan

**~Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi: **Ahahahaha... Ya, taring Lulu kan mujarab banget. Eonni juga pengen jadi vampire asal ma Lulu-ge /plak. Jangan donk, entar kalo di lempar ke gunung Sinabung siapa yang jadi hunter di ff ini?

**~Lieya EL: **Bener donk, ini mereka berdua ge di rumah Yue kkkk~ Tenang aja tuh bukti nya bentar ge si KaiHun bakalan ketemu lagi ma pujaan hati mereka.

**~HunHan aegy: **Hayo, apa nya yang cepet? Tenang chap depan bakalan bersatu ketemu lagi kok mereka nya.

**~Imeyyteukmin: **Hm, untuk masa lalu Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa jadi vampire bakalan di jelasin tapi gak secepatnya. Ntar ada bagiannya kok, Sehun Cuma di hisap darahnya dikit doank jadi gak bakalan mati kaya si Sulli. Ahahahaha... gomawo atas pujiannya.

**~Guest: **Ini udah di next ya.

**~Jujujus: **Ahahahaha... berarti nunggu Yue juga donk /narsis. Kalau untuk itu gak bisa di bocorin ya, tapi ada clue nya di chap depan... hohohohoho

**~Yilay: **Untuk itu, masih belum bisa di kasih tahu. Ikutin aja ff ini pasti tahu juga kok /plak

**~Fenny030502: **Ini udah di next kok.

**~ia: **Ahahahahaha... orapopo, bentar lagi ketemu kok.

**~HUNsayHAN: **Perasaannya mari kita tanya Sehun... reaksi Sehun udah tahu donk di chap ini? Yup, hunter bakalan ngejar mereka sampai ke ujung Korea.

**~Mybabydeer: **Apa ya? Udah lanjut kok^^ tenang mereka bakalan bersama lagi kok. Jinjja? Wah, kaya nya perasaan Sehun mank dalam banget ma Luhan. Sampai kapanpun HunHan itu tetap disini /tunjuk kepala. Ahh, nde! Karena HunHan is my inspiration.

**~EXO88: **Nah, udah terjawab donk pertanyaan nya. Tenang si Sehun bakalan tetap setia kok ma Luhan, karena kalau sempat pindah hati! Tak sobek-sobek si Sehun! /HTS i warn you!

**~Nadiyaulya02: **Ahahahaha... mereka akan bertemu di chap depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hm, kalau mau fast update bisa aja sih tapi... reviewnya dulu donk, hahahahahaha.**

**Kalau review nya bisa lewat dari 20 /ngarep / maka untuk next chap bakalan fast update, tapi jika gak sampai maybe molor ampe... gak tahu ampe kapan. Nah karena udah tahu apa tugasnya buat para readers-nim dan juga silent riders**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya jusseyooooo**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 13/14**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^**

**Yue kembali membawa chap ini, itu artinya chap depan udah end. Walaupun Yue agak kecewa dengan respon para readers, namun gak masalah. Yue tetap bakalan nulis ff apapun yg terjadi.**

**Untuk chap ini ada adegan action nya, kalau misalnya nanti kurang greget atau gimana tolong maafin yah. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Mata Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling lokasi gudang, hanya terdapat beberapa reruntuhan bangunan pabrik tak terpakai. Sepi dan jauh dari pemukiman manusia. _"Tempat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan nyawa mu" _pikir Kyungsoo.

Dia terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di luar gudang. Namun dia dapat mendengar detak jantung manusia di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Itu artinya dia belum terlambat. Dengan langkah perlahan dan penuh waspada, Kyungsoo mendekati pintu gudang tak terawat di depannya.

Tak ada suara apapun, hanya keheningan tak berarti.

Begitu dia berada di depan pintu, Kyungsoo bingung harus mengetuk dahulu pintunya atau langsung membuka. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki sopan santun.

Kelihatannya para hunter di dalam sana menunggu dia membuka pintunya, jika di hitung dari detak jantung manusia di dalam, setidaknya ada sekitar tiga belas orang di dalamnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu gudang tersebut, hanya ada cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu yang menerangi. Tepat di bawah lampu, ada sesosok namja mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sangat dia kenali. "Kai" bahkan saking sepinya di dalam, suara pelan Kyungsoo pun terdengar keras menggema.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kai mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sialnya, dia hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas. Karena mulut serta matanya tertutup kain. Tubuhnya juga masih terikat kuat di bangku, Kai tidak bisa melawan karena tak berdaya. Bukan lemah atau apa, hanya saja tubuhnya masih terasa remuk dan lemas karena pukulan yang dia terima kemarin.

Saat dirinya di culik, Kai sekuat tenaga melawan bersama Sehun. Tapi mereka kalah jumlah, orang-orang berjubah hitam aneh itu mencegat mobil Kai di jalanan sepi saat pulang sekolah.

Awalnya mereka masih bisa melawan orang-orang tersebut, sampai ketika Sehun di pukul tongkat baseball hingga namja itu pingsan.

Kai masih berupaya melawan, namun dia juga mengalami hal serupa dengan Sehun dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan disini lah dia berada, tidak tahu dimana dan apa motif mereka menculik dirinya dan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja, kain yang menutup mata dan mulutnya dilepas.

Lega dan juga buram, itu yang dirasakan Kai saat kain itu dilepas. Beberapa kali namja itu mengerjapkan mata, agar penglihatannya kembali normal.

Saat semuanya terlihat lebih jelas, Kai melihat sosok Kyungsoo berada di tengah gudang di kelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh yang kemarin menculiknya. "Baby Soo?" suaranya berupa lirihan pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri Kai, langkah nya terpaksa berhenti karna sebuah anak panah di tembakkan tepat di depan kakinya.

Bukan karna dia takut dengan anak panah, dia bisa saja menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

Tapi lain ceritanya jika anak panah itu terbuat dari perak. Kelemahan para vampire. Anehnya Kyungsoo juga merasa lain dengan suasana di dalam gudang bercahaya minim ini. Ada suatu perasaan yang cukup mengganggu dia sejak memasuki ruangan, dan pintu gudang di tutup kembali oleh salah satu hunter.

"Well, selamat datang vampire. Semoga suka dengan acara penyambutannya" seorang namja paruh baya, terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Kai.

Ketua mereka tersenyum remeh melihat Kyungsoo, "Kalau boleh tahu dimana vampire manis yang selalu bersamamu?" mata Kyungsoo berkilat marah, sepertinya memang pria di depannya ini pemimpin mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian melibatkan manusia yang tidak bersalah?" tentu saja Kyungsoo tak terima jika para hunter melibatkan teman manusianya.

Ketua hunter itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo hingga berada tepat didepannya. Menghalangi penglihatannya dari tubuh Kai. "Kalian para vampire sangat sulit di cari, jadi kami terpaksa menggunakan umpan yang tersedia" jarinya menunjuk Kai.

Kai memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo, saat tatapan mereka bertemu sekilas. "Mengharukan, kenapa kisah kalian begitu tragis? Vampire yang jatuh cinta pada manusia, dan berusaha untuk menolong si manusia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya" dia tertawa pelan, di ikuti para hunter disana.

"Haruskah aku merasa tersentuh, lalu melepaskan kalian berdua hingga bisa hidup bahagia selamanya?" seringaian licik itu terpampang di wajahnya. "Kurasa tidak, baiklah mari kita mulai pertunjukkannya"

Dengan aba-aba itu dia mundur kebelakang kursi Kai, dan para hunter mulai menyerang Kyungsoo. Mereka melepaskan anak panah perak ke arahnya (anggap saja panah nya kaya di film vanhelsing yang bentuk nya kaya pistol, bukan panah yang menggunakan busur), dengan sigap Kyungsoo menghindar dari serangan mendadak tersebut.

Total para hunter dua belas orang termasuk ketuanya, dengan Kai jadi tiga belas.

Karena si ketua dan Kai tidak masuk hitungan, maka Kyungsoo harus melawan sebelas orang hunter berpengalaman dengan senjata mereka.

Sebuah anak panah melesat cepat hampir mengenai kepala Kyungsoo, namun dia berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. "Sial, hampir saja" desis Kyungsoo memfokuskan pikirannya pada pertarungan.

Dikursi Kai berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ikatan tali di tubuhnya terlalu kuat. "Lepaskan aku brengsek, beraninya kalian melukai Kyungsoo!" hardik Kai pada ketua pimpinan hunter di belakangnnya.

Namun si ketua bergeming, malahan dia asik mengikuti jalannya pertempuran didepan. "Diamlah, percuma kau melawan. Setelah vampire itu mati kau akan kami bebaskan"

Kai mengumpat serta mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya pada si ketua yang hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Namja itu mengirim sebuah pesan pada seorang hunter yang berada di tempat lain, bertanya apa Luhan sudah tiba di sana atau belum.

.

**To: Ketua**

**Dia baru saja tiba disini.**

**Kami akan segera membereskannya.**

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka mengntai kedua vampire ini, datang juga hari dimana mereka akan dimusnahkan. Yang berarti mengurangi jumlah vampire di muka bumi.

"AKH!" Kyungsoo mencabut sebuah panah yang berhasil menancap di lengan atas kirinya. Panah perak itu terjatuh di lantai, dan Kyungsoo melihat telapak tangan kanan nya yang terbakar dan melepuh karna memegang perak.

Saatnya menyerang balik, jika Kyungsoo hanya menghindari serangan mereka dia pasti akan mati. Tak perduli Kai yang menatap nya dari ujung ruangan, dia harus tetap hidup agar bisa menyelamatkan Kai dan bertemu dengan Luhan kembali.

Ketika salah satu hunter kehabisan panah perak nya, Kyungsoo maju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga terlihat kabur dan memuntir kepala si hunter hingga patah dan mati di tangannya.

Hunter lain yang melihatnya kaget, tidak menyangka serangan balasan Kyungsoo yang mendadak. Mereka kembali menembaki Kyungsoo dengan panah perak yang terus di hindari dengan baik oleh vampire tersebut.

Kyungsoo menarik belakang jubah salah satu hunter, dan melemparkan nya pada beberapa hunter yang berdiri bergerombol membuat mereka terjatuh bersamaan.

Saat hunter lain mencoba membantu yang lain, kesempatan itu di gunakan Kyungsoo untuk menendang, menyikut rusuk dan mematahkan tangan beberapa hunter yang kurang waspada.

Hunter yang di tendang muntah darah dan mati, yang rusuk nya di sikut Kyungsoo hingga patah dan tulang nya mencuat ke samping juga mati. Dengan ini sudah tiga orang hunter mati dan satu orang tidak bisa melawan karna tangannya patah.

Suasana semakin tegang, ketika dengan perhitungan yang akurat Kyungsoo berhasil melubangi dada dua orang hunter sekaligus hingga tangannya tembus ke belakang dan mencabut jantung keduanya.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah, membuat nyali beberapa hunter menciut.

Mereka terlalu menganggap remeh si vampire, karna fisik dan wajahnya yang kelihatan seperti vampire lemah. Kai juga tercengang melihat keganasan Kyungsoo dalam membantai kedua hunter barusan.

Membuat namja berkulit tan itu berpikir dua kali, jika ingin membuat Kyungsoo marah hingga mencabut jantung nya.

Sisa lima orang hunter mengepung Kyungsoo di tengah mereka, mereka menodongkan pistol panah mereka ke arahnya. Hunter yang tangannya patah mundur ke belakang bergabung bersama ketua mereka.

Bukannya takut, Kyungsoo hanya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Ketika lima panah itu melesat bersamaan menyerang dirinya, Kyungsoo melompat dan melakukan salto ke belakang salah satu hunter.

Dua orang hunter mati karena tidak bisa menghindari panah yang rekan mereka tembakan, agak nya mereka tidak berpikir jika Kyungsoo akan menghindari panah tersebut.

Hunter yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo hampir menembaknya, namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi Kyungsoo menggigit leher namja tersebut dan menarik kepalanya kuat kebelakang hingga terdengar bunyi derak tuang patah disertai tubuh hunter malang tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala terkulai ganjil.

Sisa dua orang hunter lagi yang harus dihadapi Kyungsoo, wajah mereka pucat pasi ngeri melihat mulut Kyungsoo berdarah-darah dan mengalir hingga ke lehernya.

Terlihat seperti vampire sadis dalam bayangan mereka selama ini.

Bahkan Kai juga bergidik takut, perutnya juga agak mulas ketika melihat kepala hunter yang baru saja di bunuh Kyungsoo.

Hanya tinggal dua orang saja anak buahnya, yang masih bisa bertarung maka si ketua memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Dia mengambil senjata si hunter yang terluka dan menembak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut, saat dia baru saja menghindari salah satu hunter yang menembaknya. Dari arah belakang ada hunter yang juga menyerang.

Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap tipis, tempat dimana panah tersebut menancap didada sebelah kiri hampir saja mengenai jantungnya. Sebagai balasan Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu pistol panah dilantai dan menembaknya si ketua balik.

"AKH" dan teriakan itu berasal dari hunter yang tangannya patah. Ternyata ketua mereka menggunakan tubuh dia untuk melindunginya dari serangan panah Kyungsoo.

Sekarang tersisa tiga hunter yang harus di hadapinya. Dua hunter di depannya, dan satu hunter sebagai ketua berdiri di belakangnya. Panah yang masih menancap didada nya belum di cabut, membuat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Ketua hunter kembali menembak bersamaaan dengan kedua hunter lain. Kyungsoo menghindar ke samping hingga panah tidak ada yang mengenainya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo menarik panah perak yang sebelumnya mengenai dia begitu saja dari dadanya. "ARGH, BRENGSEK" maki Kyungsoo saat merasakan panah tersebut tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dua orang hunter itu maju mendekat sambil menembak panahnya, Kyungsoo berhasil menerjang salah seorang dari mereka setelah menghindari panah-panah tersebut.

Kyungsoo membawa tubuh hunter itu ke sudut ruangan, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat leher si hunter hingga sulit bernapas.

Kaki hunter itu menendang-nendang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras mencoba membebaskan diri. "Mati kau!" selesai berkata demikian.

BUGH!

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo meninju wajah si hunter dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga tengkoraknya hancur dan melesak ke dalam.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang bersimbah darah, wajah yang dia tinju hancur dan berlubang di tengahnya. Menampakan otak dan bola mata yang pecah karna tinjuan nya, mayat hunter itu di lempar Kyungsoo ke lantai tanpa belas kasihan.

Sisa dua hunter lagi, Kyungsoo berlari dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah hunter yang masih terkejut. Tangannya mencengkram leher si hunter, hingga jari-jari tangannya menembus kulit dan membolongi leher si hunter yang mengelepar kesakitan yang tak lama berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya.

Dan sekarang hanya sisa si ketua nya saja.

Jelas si ketua pasti lebih kuat dari pada anak buahnya, dan keadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin lemah karena luka di daerah dadanya juga berpengaruh dalam penentuan pertarungan terakhir ini.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus bertatapan dengan mata si ketua yang berwarna hitam.

Tubuh mereka bergerak ke samping selangkah demi selangkah, mereka berputar berlawanan arah. Posisi mereka agak jauh dari tempat Kai duduk. Namja itu masih berusaha membuka ikatan tali di tubuhnya.

"Kau memang hebat vampire, bisa menghabisi semua rekan ku sendirian walau kau mendapat luka yang cukup serius" mereka berdua masih bergerak memutar tanpa melepaskan kontak mata satu sama lain.

Kemudian langkah mereka berhenti. "Aku salah, seharusnya aku menempatkan cukup banyak hunter disini. Aku terlalu meremehkan mu" ketua itu terlihat sedikit menyesal, namun tidak lama kembali tersenyum licik.

Si ketua menopang pistol panahnya di bahu kanan, "Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana nasib saudara vampire mu itu? siapa namanya... Luhan?" tubuh Kyungsoo menegang begitu nama Luhan disebut, entah kenapa perasaan nya jadi tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari si ketua hunter.

Namja paruh baya itu tertawa keras, dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo terjebak umpannya. Tanpa ragu dia langsung menjalankan rencana nya. "Dia akan mati sama seperti namjachingu-mu itu"

SLEP!

Ketua hunter itu menembakkan sebuah panah perak, namun bukan pada Kyungsoo tapi tepat ke arah Kai.

Kai yang masih terikat hanya terbelalak ngeri, melihat panah itu meluncur cepat mengarah tepat ke wajahnya. Kai menutup matanya, pasrah jika memang kematian akan menjemputnya disini. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kali.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menangkap anak panah tersebut, namun luka di tubuhnya semakin menghambat kemampuan berlarinya yang cepat.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai anak panah yang meluncur ke arah Kai, namun Kyungsoo, ketua hunter dan juga Kai tahu. Jika Kyungsoo terlambat, dan tak akan bisa menghentikan anak panah yang melewatinya cepat tanpa terusik.

Beberapa senti lagi, maka anak panah itu akan menancap tepat di tengah dahi Kai.

"KAIIIIIII" teriakan Kyungsoo menggema kuat di dalam gudang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Luhan yang juga bertarung di gudang lain merasa tercekat, hingga tidak sadar jika sebuah panah menuju ke arahnya dan menembus bahu kanannya. "AKH!"

Hunter yang berhasil menembak Luhan tersenyum puas, di lantai tak terhitung lagi jumlah mayat hunter akibat pertarungan mereka dengan Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu juga mendapat luka yang lebih banyak dari Kyungsoo.

Tangan dan tubuh Luhan berdesis mengeluarkan sedikit asap tipis akibat panah perak yang di cabutnya keluar dari tubuh.

Kaos biru yang Luhan kenakan sudah berlubang karena tembakan yang dia dapat, kepalanya juga sedikit terluka karena terhantam dinding dengan kuat saat bertarung dengan salah satu hunter.

Jumlah hunter yang masih hidup ada sekitar sepuluh orang, memang jumlah hunter disini lebih banyak dari pada di tempat Kyungsoo. Karena gudang ini adalah markas mereka, para hunter.

Mengenai perasaan tercekat barusan, Luhan hanya bisa berharap jika Kyungsoo ataupun Kai, tidak ada yang terluka atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Dia menatap Sehun yang terikat di ujung ruangan, duduk di kursi dengan mata dan mulut yang tertutup kain. Para hunter tidak membiarkan dia mendekati Sehun sedikitpun.

Saat tiba Luhan langsung bertarung dengan hunter yang sangat banyak jumlah nya, mereka juga hanya bisa menahan Luhan sampai di tengah gudang luas ini.

Mereka tahu jika Luhan berhasil mendekati targetnya, maka dia akan membawa kabur si manusia dari sini meninggalkan mereka.

Mengingat jumlah mereka, vampire itu pasti akan melakukan yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengijinkannya, mereka harus membunuh si vampire apapun yang terjadi.

Karena itulah tugas mereka, melenyapkan vampire.

Di kursi, Sehun hanya bisa mendengar pertarungan sengit mereka dengan Luhan. Hanya bunyi panah di tembakkan, ataupun suara teriakan dan sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras di lantai.

Mau melihat tidak bisa, apalagi berbicara karena itu dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan saja jalannya pertarungan.

BRUG!

Sepertinya ada lagi hunter yang mati, mendengar suara tercekik dan juga suara jatuh di lantai yang sepertinya dari tubuh manusia. Sehun juga tidak tahu pasti berapa jumlah mereka, ataupun juga dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Luhan.

Kenapa dia tidak membantu Luhan? Bukankah kekuatannya sekarang sedikit lebih kuat di banding manusia biasa karena racun dari taring nya Luhan. Mungkin Sehun masih tidak sadar dengan kekuatannya, atau entahlah apa yang dia rencanakan.

Lagipula kalau pun tahu toh dia juga tidak bisa membantu, karena tubuhnya di ikat kuat.

Lagi, suara jatuh ke lantai sebanyak beberapa kali. Nampaknya Luhan berhasil membunuh mereka, apalagi bau anyir darah mulai menguar di dekat Sehun.

Tiba-tiba kain di mata Sehun terlepas, membuat namja pucat itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

Mayat dilantai, dan Luhan yang menatapnya shock tak jauh di depannya.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di samping kepalanya, dia menoleh dan melihat sebuah anak panah tepat mengarah kepadanya. "Berani kau melawan, akan ku pastikan panah ini menancap dikepalanya" hunter itu mengancam Luhan menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa, tersisa dua orang lagi hunter disini dan dia bisa menyelamatkan Sehun jika si hunter tidak menggunakan cara licik yaitu mengancam dengan menggunakan Sehun.

Masalah juga bertambah, tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan juga terluka cukup parah.

Tubuhnya seakan menjerit meminta berhenti, setiap kali Luhan bergerak melawan para hunter yang tersisa.

Hunter yang berada di tengah ruangan, memanfaatkan kelengahan Luhan saat berpikir dan menembakkan panahnya cepat. Luhan yang tersadar segera menghindar dan menerjang si hunter dan melepaskan tembakan panah ke arah hunter yang berada di samping sehun.

JLEB!

Panah itu sukses melubangi kepala hunter yang berada di samping Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan hunter yang menembak nya barusan. Sebelum si hunter mengambil kembali pistol panahnya yang terjatuh di sampingnya, Luhan dengan segera menindih tubuh hunter tersebut.

Haus, satu kata yang menggambarkan Luhan saat ini.

Tenaganya terkuras dan tubuhnya terluka karena melawan para hunter. Maka tanpa ragu, Luhan mengigit leher si hunter yang menjerit serta meronta-ronta di bawahnya.

Luhan meneguk darah hunter itu melewati kerongkongannya, setidaknya tenaganya bisa pulih kembali. Begitu hunter itu mati, Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeka darah yang mengotori bibirnya.

Matanya beralih dari mayat hunter di bawahnya, ke arah Sehun yang terikat tak jauh darinya.

Melupakan fakta jika Sehun melihat mata merahnya, taring nya yang sedikit memanjang dan beberapa noda darah di dekat pipi putih nya.

Monster. Mungkin itulah satu kata yang ada di benak Sehun saat melihat penampilan Luhan yang sekarang.

Tidak ada lagi, namja mungil berwajah malaikat yang dia cintai.

Hanya ada sosok menakutkan seorang monster penghisap darah, berwajah lugu di depannya. Apalagi dengan tambahan luka, darah, rambut berantakan dan mayat yang berada di sekitarnya.

Semakin memperkuat, image menakutkan dan mengerikan Luhan sebagai vampire yang tersembunyi selama ini di balik wajah malaikatnya. Apa ini wujud asli dari kekasih yang Sehun cintai selama ini?

Tubuh Sehun kaku menegang, ketika Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekat padanya. Sepertinya Luhan lupa dengan mata dan taringnya yang masih belum disembunyikannya.

Tali yang mengikat tubuh Sehun terlepas hingga dia bisa berdiri, Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat melupakan fakta jika kekuatannya menyakiti tubuh Sehun.

"Bogoshipeo~" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. "N-nado" Sehun hanya bisa tergagap menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menggesekkan hidungnya didada bidang Sehun, kemudian berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga nya. "Kau tahu Hunnie? Aroma mu sangat lezat, dan entah kenapa aku jadi haus" Luhan menyeringai penuh arti.

Darah hunter terkutuk yang di hisapnya belum bisa memenuhi rasa haus nya, dan dengan Sehun disini entah kenapa membuat Luhan ingin sekali mengecap darah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak!" teriak Sehun, saat tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

Tubuh Luhan menindih nya kuat, memberikan fakta jika kekuatan vampire sangat hebat. Kedua tangan Luhan menahan bahu Sehun agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Sehun berusaha bangun, namun usahanya gagal. Mata tajamnya menatap ke mata merah Luhan dan melihat jika mata itu di tutupi kabut.

Bukan kabut nafsu gairah atau libido, melainkan nafsu untuk meminum darahnya. Agaknya Luhan lepas kendali akibat pertarungan kali ini.

Dan entah kenapa Sehun yakin sekali, jika dia tidak akan selamat kali ini. Tidak akan selamat seperti malam saat pesta prom.

Sehun sangat ingat ketika Luhan pernah mengatakan, jika suatu hari dia lepas kendali dan meminum darah Sehun sampai kering tak tersisa. Sehun tidak akan berubah menjadi vampire melainkan dia akan mati.

Karena proses menjadi vampire adalah, menghisap darah hingga jantung nya berhenti berdetak bukan menghabiskan darahnya hingga kering tak bersisa.

Dua hal itu hampir sama namun sangat berbeda.

Saat Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arah leher Sehun dan mengendusnya. Sehun sangat yakin jika opsi pertama lah yang akan menghampirinya- "AKH, LUHAN!" jerit Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang tak bergeming.

-Luhan lepas kendali dan akan menghisap darahnya hingga kering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Wokeh, untuk chap kemarin Yue mau kasih sedikit klarifikasi disini, kan sebelum nya si HanSoo berangkat ke Korea dari Inggris, mereka itu memerlukan waktu satu hari. Sebenar nya Yue mau buat gitu, tapi entah kenapa lupa jadi yah gitu lah. Harap maklumi kesalahan yang Yue buat yah, dan makasih buat "Ia" yang berbaik hati mau mengingatkan.**

**Baiklah, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib KaiSoo****? Apa Kai bakalan mati karena Kyungsoo terlambat untuk menyelamatkan nya?**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib HunHan karena Luhan yang lepas kendali dirinya? Jawabannya bakalan ada di chap depan. Wuahahahahaha #ketawaevil**

**Tapi yang jelas bakalan ada yang mati dari dua adegan di atas, karna udah dibilang bakalan ada death chara di ff ini. Ya udah mari kita balas reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~Lieya EL: **Ahahahha, sesekali yang uke bertindak keren kan gak masalah. Bosan liat mereka yang selalu di lindungi.

**~Re-Panda68: **Mian, tapi udah dari awal ff ini di buat bakalan ada death chara nya.

**~Mybabydeer: **Ayuuuuk, kita bunuh para Hunter agar mereka semua bias bersatu lagi. Nah, maklum lah si hunter udah tua jadi plin-plan gitu. Ahahahahha, TBC itu memang selalu mengganggu, tapi tetap selalu dibutuhkan.

**~Junia angel 58: **Kenapa? Duh jangan curigaan donk saying, kasihan tuh appa nya Sehun di tuduh mulu dari kemarin. Euuumm, sayang nya death chara bakalan tetap ada. Noh di atas udah ada pilihan nya di antara mereka berdua siapa yang mati. Ff projek baru nya udah ada silahkan di check ya.

**~Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi: **Diatas udah ada ya gambarannya, siapa yang bakalan mati. Yah, eonni juga gak rela sih tapi untuk kepentingan cerita mau gimana lagi. Eonni asli anak Riau, Pekanbaru tepatnya.

**~Nadiyaulya02: **Ahahahaha, masih penasaran kah?

**~Hunhan aegy: **Yah, ini memang sad ending karena bakalan ada death chara nya.

**~Choiharin: **Apa nya yang lucu?

**~Jujujus: **Ahahahahaha, maklum eonni kan makhluk tuhan yang paling narsis. Tuh kan, ngaku juga, mian tetap ada death chara di sini bahkan udah ada gambaran nya di atas.

**~Fenny030502: **Yups, mereka memang di culik sama hunter. Tenang tidak ada penipuan disini.

**~Guest: **KaiHun memang beneran diculik ya, gak mungkin bohongan donk.

**~NinHunHan5120: **Ini udah di lanjut.

**~SweetyChanBaek: **Ahahahahaha, maen kebut lah ya baca nya kaya mobil balap. Iya, udah hamper END.

**~Ia: **Ahahahaha, maaf tangan Yue salah ketik kemarin. Sebenar nya untuk HanSoo bakalan sampai setelah sehari kemudian, karena waktu mereka berangkat aja udah siang makasih udah mengingatkan. Huft kasihan banget appa nya Sehun kena tuduh mulu dari kemarin, tapi udah ada jawabannya nanti kok siapa si ketua hunter.

Ahahahahha, memang adegan itu digunakan untuk saling menyadarkan para seme yang sudah mulai melenceng. Kalau feel untuk HanSoo pisah memang gak di buat sedih banget, soalnya takut ganggu konsentrasi mereka saat pertarungan nya.

**~Yilay: **Iya, yang di culik plus di sekap mank si cadel ma si item. Mereka di culik nya setelah pulang sekolah, kan gak mungkin culik nya di sekolah entar berabe donk.

**~EXO88: **Wah, udah bias nebak sekarang?

**~Minrin oh: **Yue sadar kalau alurnya memang terlalu cepat, tapi silahkan di nikmati aja ya. Kai memang ngeselin disini karena dia stress mikirin Kyungsoo. Death chara tetap bakalan ada untuk kepentingan cerita, mian. Sehun nya boleh kok buat Minrin, asal di cadel itu mau yah.

**Nah, semua review udah dib alas kan? Oea, Yue mau promo nih. Yue udah buat ff HunHan baru di bio, jadi silahkan di cek, baca, trus review ya.**

.

.

.

**Mind to RnR again ?**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	14. Chapter 14 END

**Tittle : Are You A Vampire?**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Cast : Hunhan and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 14/14 [END]**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N: Annyeong readers-nim ^^**

**Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang panjang dan melelahkan, kita sampai juga di chap terakhir dari cerita ini. Yue berharap readers-nim semua tidak kecewa dengan akhir dari cerita ini, karena dari awal cerita ini memang sad ending.**

**Walau sad ending dan ada death chara, kalian semua tidak perlu bersedih karena nanti Yue bakalan buat sequel dari cerita ini yang akan menjelaskan semua nya secara detail. Ok, mari kita lanjut chingu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, FLAME, PLAGIARISME**

**AND NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**JLEB!**

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, gerakan nya terhenti seketika. Terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tangan nya yang berusaha menghentikan laju anak panah tersebut mengambang di udara, sia-sia karena semua nya terlambat.

"K-Kai….. Kai!"

Kaki Kyungsoo lemas seketika, tubuhnya jatuh berlutut beberapa meter di depan Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, suara isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Hiks…. Kai"

Seandainya bisa menangis, pasti air mata itu membanjiri pipi Kyungsoo. Jelas dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang, semua perasaan nya bercampur aduk antara sedih, marah, kecewa dan- "Mati kau vampire brengsek!" ketua hunter itu ternyata belum puas juga jika belum membunuh Kyungsoo.

JLEB!

BRUGH!

Tubuh hunter itu tumbang seketika di lantai, darah segar mengalir keluar dari dahi nya dengan sebuah anak panah yang menancap disana.

Ketika si hunter melepas kembali anak panah nya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berlutut, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menangkap anak panah tersebut. Dan meleparkan kembali ke arah si hunter yang tepat mengenai dahi nya.

Puas rasanya, ketika Kyungsoo berhasil menghabisi si hunter brengsek yang mengacaukan hidupnya namun. "Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala nya, kemudian dia kembali berdiri di bantu seseorang.

"Syukurlah, kami pikir kami terlambat!" Jaejoong berlari dan sampai di depan Kai dalam hitungan detik. Jaejoong membuka ikatan tali di tubuh Kai dan membantu namja itu berdiri, sementara Kyungsoo di papah Yunho.

"Bagaimana cara nya hyung bisa ada di sini?" Yunho tersenyum samar kemudian memandang Jaejoong dan Kai di depannya.

"Itu semua berkat teman-teman kalian" tidak lama dari arah pintu gudang terdengar suara mobil yang di tutup keras dan langkah kaki mendekat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Astaga!" suara melengking Baekhyun membuat keempat namja di dalamnya menoleh, di belakang Baekhyun sudah berdiri Tao, Suho, Lay, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, yang langsung berlari mendekat.

"Gege, apa yang terjadi?" Tao memeluk erat lengan Kris ketika melihat mayat berserakan di lantai dan jangan lupakan juga darah segar dimana-mana.

Kris berusaha menenangkan Tao yang ketakutan, sementara yang lain hanya bisa terkejut memandang keadaan di dalam gudang. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho begitu mendekat ke arah Kai, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami baik hyung" jelas Kai masih di papah Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya namja berkulit tan itu masih syok, bagaimana tidak dia hampir saja mati karena anak panah itu melesat dan semakin dekat dengannya.

Namun di detik terakhir, sebuah lempengan kayu besar melayang tepat dari samping dan membuat anak panah itu menancap di kayu tersebut. Kemudian Kai melihat namja di samping nya ini yang seperti nya telah menolong dia.

Bahkan karena kejadian luar biasa yang bisa menyelamatkan Kai di detik terakhir nya, Kyungsoo sampai berlutut didepan nya dan terisak.

Namun lidah Kai terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata hanya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada banyak mayat disini?" Chen merasa aneh melihat mayat dimana-mana yang seperti nya habis bekas pertempuran. Apalagi melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang juga terluka.

"Cerita nya panjang nanti saja penjelasannya" Yunho menatap sekeliling namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari sedari tadi. "Dimana Luhan?" nah itu dia, mereka semua baru sadar tidak ada Luhan dan juga Sehun disini.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah jadi panik kembali, padahal baru beberapa menit yang menegangkan tadi dia bisa sedikit tenang. "Dia di tempat lain, kita harus menolong nya sekarang!"

"Hei, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Yixing masih kebingungan dengan keadaan ini, padahal dia ada disini setelah tahu Sehun dan Kai menghilang.

Lalu atas perintah Kris, mereka semua berkumpul di rumah namja tersebut. Setelah melalui debat pendapat yang alot, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kedua namja itu menggunakan GPS dari ponsel Kai dan Sehun.

Begitu tahu lokasi keberadaan Kai melalui GPS, mereka langsung tancap ke sini. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka tidak menyusul Sehun juga, itu karena GPS namja poker face itu mati.

Baru setengah jalan mereka di cegat oleh dua orang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, membuat para seme yang mengemudi mobil harus mengerem mendadak dan mengumpat kesal.

Kedua namja yang baru muncul seperti hantu di siang bolong itu langsung masuk ke mobil paling depan, tepat nya mobil Kris dan Tao. Entah apa yang terjadi di mobil itu, yang jelas mereka langsung melaju kembali dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja Yunho, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan saat ini" Jaejoong menampakkan gurat penyesalan pada Yixing. "Semua nya terlalu mendesak jadi tolong ikuti saja kami"

Yixing dan yang lainnya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Yunho dan juga Kyungsoo yang mengatakan sebuah alamat.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho kemari karena mendapat pesan singkat berisi perpisahan dari Luhan. Mereka berdua langsung berganti baju untuk perjalanan jauh kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan vampire.

Perjalanan yang seharus nya memakan waktu satu hari menggunakan pesawat, berubah menjadi setengah hari jika menggunakan kekuatan berlari vampire yang menakjubkan. Apalagi mereka berdua juga tidak beristirahat karena memang tidak memerlukan nya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya bisa bertemu dengan Kris dan yang lainnya?

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di Korea, mereka bingung mau mencari dimana Luhan juga Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Yunho teringat jika dia pernah melihat mobil sport hitam yang baru saja lewat. Yah, mobil itu adalah mobil salah seorang teman Luhan ketika mereka bertemu di café beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho mengejar mobil itu bersama dengan Jaejoong dari tempat yang tersembunyi. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berlari cepat di depan manusia, jadi setelah menemukan jalan sepi Yunho langsung menghentikan mobil sport merah yang melaju paling depan.

Empat mobil sport itu berhenti dan Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam mobil Kris bersama Jaejoong. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, baik Yunho maupun Kris sadar jika mereka akan menuju tempat yang sama.

Dan jadilah mereka bersama pergi ke tempat di mana GPS milik Kai terlacak.

"Aku harap Luhan hyung baik-baik saja" Kris melirik Kyungsoo, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang duduk di belakang dari kaca mobil. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja Kyung" ucap Tao penuh keyakinan.

Walaupun Tao tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang sebenar nya, dia selalu bersikap optimis apalagi mengenai para sahabatnya. "Ku harap begitu" lirih Kyungsoo menatap jalanan di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Luhan terlempar beberapa meter, namja itu bangun dan menatap tidak suka pada Sehun yang tadi berhasil melempar tubuhnya. "Lu sadarlah ini aku Sehun!"

Mata Luhan tetap berkabut, hasrat meminum darah masih menguasai insting nya secara naluriah karena mencium aroma anyir darah dimana-mana.

Luhan menggeram rendah kemudian tanpa aba-aba menerjang tubuh Sehun, untung Sehun bisa mengelak dengan sigap. Hingga Luhan hanya dapat mencengkram udara kosong. "Luhan! Sadarlah!"

Namun seakan tuli, Luhan kembali berusaha menerjang tubuh Sehun yang kembali berhasil di hindari namja pucat itu.

Sehun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Berkat sedikit kekuatan vampire yang Sehun miliki dia berhasil terus mengelak dari Luhan yang lagi dan lagi menerjang dia. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" seperti nya percuma berbicara dengan Luhan dalam kondisi sekarang.

Ketika Sehun kembali menghindari Luhan, secara tak sengaja kaki nya menendang pistol panah milik hunter di lantai.

Luhan menggeram tak suka ketika melihat Sehun memungut senjata itu, apalagi Sehun melihat dia secara bergantian dengan senjata berbahaya tersebut beberapa kali. "Lu, ku mohon sadarlah" lirih Sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin menyerang Sehun apalagi menyakiti namja itu, namun tubuhnya bergerak menuruti insting nya dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Luhan berharap Sehun melarikan diri darinya sejauh mungkin, bukannya terus menghindar.

Kembali tubuh Luhan bergerak lincah, berusaha mengecoh Sehun dan berusaha untuk menjatuhkan namja itu. Tapi Sehun berhasil melawan Luhan dan menghindari nya. Satu tendangan kuat Sehun berikan di perut Luhan.

Hingga mau tak mau namja mungil itu terlempar jauh menabrak dinding gudang, menciptakan retakan besar di tembok. "Mian Lu" sungguh Sehun tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan, itu semua hanya gerakan refleks.

Napas Sehun terengah, dia mulai kelelahan melawan dan menghindar dari Luhan.

Luhan kembali berdiri, menatap Sehun yang sibuk menghirup oksigen. Terlihat jelas namja itu kehabisan tenaga, melawan seorang vampire sangat lah sulit apalagi jika diri mu bukan seorang hunter.

Dari dalam dirinya, Luhan terus mencoba untuk mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Walau sulit dia terus mencoba, jika dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun.

BRUGH!

Belum sempat Sehun menghindar, Luhan kembali menerjang tubuhnya dan sial nya kali ini dia tidak berhasil menghindar.

Tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai, dengan Luhan yang menindih Sehun.

Pistol panah yang Sehun pegang sebelumnya terlepas dari tangan, sementara Luhan masih berusaha menggapai leher Sehun dan namja itu berusaha menahannya.

"Ku mohon Lu sadarlah"

"Grrrrhh" Luhan kembali menggeram karena niat dia menghisap darah masih terus di halangi, apalagi makin lama tenggorokannya makin kering.

Tangan kiri Luhan mencengkram leher Sehun, membuat namja itu sesak napas. Sementara tangan kirinya masih menahan tangan kanan Sehun.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin kehabisan napas, samar-samar pandangan nya mulai melemah. Seperti nya ini adalah akhir pertarungan dari mereka berdua, merasa menang Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke ceruk leher Sehun.

Denyut nadi Sehun terasa sangat kuat di lehernya, ketika Luhan menjilat area tersebut.

"AKH! Lu hentikan!" Sehun terus memberontak panik ketika sepasang taring Luhan berhasil merobek nadi nya. Namun tidak lama gerakan Luhan terhenti.

"S-Sehun…." Luhan menghentikan hisapan dari leher Sehun, wajah nya terangkat untuk menatap Sehun. "M-Mian Sehun, aku tidak….. aku…. Aku….." wajah nya menyiratkan panik dan juga bersalah.

Kesadaran Luhan kembali beberapa saat setelah dia berhasil menghisap sedikit darah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum samar, setidaknya Luhan tidak jadi membunuhnya. "Sssttt… gwenchana lu"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan, mereka berpelukan erat sampai Sehun merasa sesak. "Lu, bisa… l-lepaskan….. pelu-kan… mu" napas nya mulai sesak, namun Luhan tidak menjawab perkataan nya.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, dimana Luhan menindih Sehun. Luhan berbisik rendah di telinga Sehun hingga membuat namja itu kaget. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa Lu" tolak Sehun setelah nya.

Sehun membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua, hingga pelukan Luhan di perutnya terlepas. Mata mereka berdua bertemu, menyiratkan semua perasaan yang ada. "Kumohon, lakukan Sehun" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa" itulah yang sanggup Sehun katakan untuk perkataan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Please, hanya ini yang bisa aku minta padamu" kembali Luhan mencoba untuk memohon agar Sehun mau mengabulkan permintaan nya.

"Tidak, kita pasti bisa-" tiba-tiba saja Luhan menggeram dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat, perasaan itu datang lagi dan dia harus bisa melawannya.

Sehun berusaha duduk tegak, hingga tubuh Luhan terduduk di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Hentikan, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri lu"

Namun Luhan tetap menjambak rambutnya sendiri, hingga beberapa helai lepas dan menempel di sela-sela jari nya. "Sehun lakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

Sial, Sehun bingung sekarang harus melakukan apa. Apa dia harus melakukan apa yang di minta Luhan, tapi jika dia mengabulkan nya maka-

"Shit!" Luhan kembali menindih nya, matanya terlihat kosong tidak seperti tadi. Kali ini insting Luhan menang, dan Sehun mau tidak mau harus melakukan permintaan Luhan.

Kembali Luhan menggigit leher Sehun dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus, tidak perduli jika Sehun berteriak kesakitan di bawahnya.

Kepala Sehun miring ke arah kanan, tangannya berusaha menggapai benda itu dan melakukan permintaan Luhan.

Semakin lama hisapan di leher Sehun makin kuat, Sehun juga sadar jika sebentar lagi adalah batas kesadaran terakhirnya. Maka setelah membulatkan tekad nya, dia berhasil menggapai benda tersebut dan mendekatkan nya di antara mereka.

"Maaf kan aku baby Lu" Luhan masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, hingga benda itu menyentuh kulit dadanya. "Saranghae Luhan" dan mata Luhan membola begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

JLEB!

Kepala Luhan menunduk kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya, Sehun yang awalnya terbaring pun ikut berdiri hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Tangan Luhan mencoba mencabut benda itu, benda yang menancap tepat di dada sebelah kirinya. Anak panah.

Anak panah itu terjatuh di lantai, dan tubuh Luhan yang semula berdiri mulai jatuh ke lantai. Sebelum itu terjadi Sehun sudah memeluk tubuh Luhan hingga kepala namja itu menempel erat di dada Sehun.

"G-gomawo…. Uhuk… S-Sehun…" bisik Luhan pelan di dada Sehun, sementara Sehun menunduk di atas kepala Luhan. Air mata mulai mengalir turun dari pipi nya.

"Mian" isak Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun, dia mendongak kan tubuh nya hingga bisa bisa menatap wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau sangat tampan Hun-ah…" dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Luhan mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata elang Sehun.

"Lu… hiks… a-aku…" tubuh Sehun bergetar menahan isakannya, sementara Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Gomawo Hun-ah….. karena s-sudah menga-bulkan per….. uhuk…. Permintaan terakhir…. Ku" Luhan tersenyum, sementara Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Tadi sewaktu kesadaran Luhan balik, dia memeluk Sehun erat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_**Kesadaran ku tidak akan bertahan lama Sehun, aku bisa merasakannya. Jadi aku akan meminta ini untuk terakhir kalinya, bunuh aku Sehun karena jika tidak maka aku lah yang akan membunuhmu" **_itu lah bisikan Luhan tadi untuk Sehun.

Permintaan yang membuat Sehun ragu, namun pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengabulkannya dengan alasan. _**"Aku ingin beristirahat dengan benar Sehun, karena itu aku mohon bunuh aku"**_.

BRAK!

Pintu gudang terbuka, lalu masuk segerombolan namja ke arah mereka. Mereka adalah YunJae, KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, KaiSoo dan ChenMin.

Semua nya terkesiap begitu melihat keadaan dalam gudang yang tak jauh berbeda dari tempat Kai dan juga Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Namun yang membuat semakin miris adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang berlutut sambil berpelukan, mereka berdua seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran mereka semua.

"Tidak…. Luhan hyung" Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas, lubang bekas panah perak di dada kiri Luhan.

Kyungsoo mencoba menghampiri mereka berdua, namun di cegah Kai. Namja itu menggeleng ketika Kyungsoo memberi tatapan _lepaskan-aku_.

Jarak mereka semua hanya sekitar lima meter, mereka semua mengelilingi Sehun dan Luhan. "S-sarang-hae…. Oh…. S-Sehun…. Jong-malhh…. Sarang-hae…" Luhan mencoba menyelesaikan kata-katanya untuk Sehun.

Sementara itu tangisan Sehun makin kuat, biar lah dia di anggap cengeng atau apapun. "Na-do Lu….. kumohon…. Jangan tinggal-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya dia kembali di kejutkan Luhan.

CUP~

"Saranghae…. Hun-ah" setelah mencium Sehun sekilas dan mengucapkan kata cinta itu, mata Luhan perlahan terpejam seiring dengan lepasnya kedua tangan Luhan yang menangkup pipi Sehun.

Pasokan oksigen terasa di rebut paksa dari Sehun, mata nya terbelalak kaget menatap Luhan yang dia dekap. "Andwee…. Andweeee… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku… hiks…. Luhan kumohon…. Buka matamu….. hiks….. a-aku….. mohon…hiks hiiks…. Andwee!"

Jerit kehilangan Sehun membahana di dalam gudang, Sehun menangis sejadi-jadi nya sambil memeluk Luhan. "Andweeeee lu….. andweeee hiks….. buka… hiks matamu…."

Sehun terus menangis sambil memohon agar Luhan membuka kembali matanya, agar mimpi buruk ini tidak menjadi nyata. Namun sayang nya itu hanya permintaan yang sulit.

Di sekeliling mereka, Baekhyun menangis terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Yixing juga menangis dalam pelukan Suho yang mencoba menahan air matanya.

Xiumin mencengkram erat baju Chen dan menangis sekuat nya. Sementara Tao terus berteriak sambil menangis agar Luhan bangun, Kris memeluk Tao dalam diam perlahan air mata juga turun dari matanya.

Jaejong dan Yunho terdiam, kepala mereka menunduk dalam.

Walau mereka tidak bisa menangis, bukan berarti mereka tidak bersedih dan merasa kehilangan. Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dia ingin menangis namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

Di sebelahnya Kai mencoba merangkul Kyungsoo dan menenangkan namja manisnya. Ketika Kyungsoo memeluk Kai untuk meluapkan kesedihan nya, tanpa bisa di tahan air mata Kai juga tumpah ruah berlomba keluar.

"Baby… hiks… aku…mohon… hiks hiks… bangunlah…" Sehun masih terus memohon sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan. "Kumohon….." air mata itu masih mengalir, meluapkan betapa sakit dan sedih nya Sehun saat ini.

Kekasih yang dia cintai, harus pergi meninggalkan nya karena takdir yang berubah kejam untuk mereka berdua.

Saking kejam nya, dia sendiri lah yang harus membunuh namja yang paling dia cintai ini. Membunuh nya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

GREP!

Tanpa di duga sama sekali, tubuh Luhan menghilang dari pelukan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun mencari dimana tubuh Luhan, dia melihat tubuh kekasihnya ada dalam gendongan bridal Yunho. Namja itu berdiri memunggungi nya, "Kembalikan Luhan!"

Sehun berdiri dan hendak merebut kembali Luhan, namun namja itu melompat jauh hingga berada di dekat pintu gudang.

Semua orang yang berada di tengah gudang tentu saja kaget, dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan. "Boo… kemarilah, kita pergi" hitungan detik Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sisi Yunho.

"Jangan bawa Luhan!" Sehun berteriak frustasi begitu sadar jika Yunho akan memisahkan nya dari Luhan. Namun perkataan namja bermata musang itu berhasil menghentikannya.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sehun, "Aku sudah mempercayakan Luhan padamu, karena Luhan mengatakan jika dia sangat mencintaimu". Yunho menatap wajah damai Luhan dalam, "Tapi sayangnya kau gagal menyelamatkan dia, karena itu aku akan membawa jasad nya pergi karena aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi Sehun"

Selesai berkata demikian, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung melesat pergi dengan membawa tubuh Luhan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku karena ucapan Yunho padanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba berlari keluar dan mengejar YunJae, namun sayang nya dia terlambat dan tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

"Ini semua memang salahku" Sehun berlutut di lantai, kedua tangannya menutup wajah nya dan menangis kembali.

"Semua salahku, karena tidak bisa melindungi mu baby Lu"

"Mianhe"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gak ding, Cuma bo'ong ^^

.

**Setahun kemudian**

"…..Kami sangat berterima kasih untuk semua staff guru yang telah membimbing kami, hingga kami bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan nilai terbaik. Kami berjanji akan menjadi orang sukses dan mengharumkan nama sekolah selepas dari sini. Lalu untuk teman-teman semua, semoga kita bisa meraih semua impian kita selama ini. Saya Oh Sehun, sebagai wakil dari teman semua mengucapkan terima kasih" tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi langkah Sehun turun dari panggung.

Sehun kembali duduk di dekat teman-temannya, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia pada nya yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis.

"Hoi, tersenyum lah lebih lebar lagi" Kai datang dan merangkul bahu Sehun, yang hanya di tanggapi dengan dengusan sebal.

"Kau hebat Sehun, kata-kata mu luar biasa" ucap Tao tulus sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali pada Tao.

"Chukkae, naedongsaeng!" seru Chen kuat bersama dengan Suho, Kris, Yixing, Xiumin.

"Kalian datang hyung!" pekik Tao gembira dan bergelanyut manja di tangan Kris. "Tentu saja baby panda, mana mungkin kami tidak datang dalam upacara kelulusan kalian" Kris mengusak sayang rambut Tao.

"Selamat Sehun, kau adalah lulusan siswa dengan nilai tertinggi tahun ini" Xiumin mendekati Sehun dan tersenyum ramah, Yixing dan Suho juga mendekat. "Selamat ya Sehun!"

Namja poker face itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Gomawo hyung" di lihat nya sekeliling, ada teman dan juga para hyung dengan europia kegembiraan di sekitarnya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu begitu terus. Kau tidak rindu pada kami eoh?" Chen menyikut pelan Sehun sambil tertawa pelan, mau tak mau namja itu ikut tertawa.

Kris, Suho, Chen, Yixing dan Xiumin lulus tahun kemarin mereka juga masuk dalam universitas yang sama di Kwanghee University. Tahun ini para dongsaeng mereka yang lulus,dan mereka dengan senang hati datang di upacara kelulusan mereka.

"….. aku tahu, bye baby" Kai memutuskan panggilan nya. Dia tersenyum sumringah hingga menampakkan deretan rapi gigi nya. "Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian semua!" ucap Kai semangat.

Sementara yang lain hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Apa maksud nya dengan kejutan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada mereka semua, namun tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu nya, "Molla" tidak lama setelah berlari kearah gerbang dan menjauhi mereka semua, Kai kembali membawa seseorang dengannya.

"Ini dia kejutannya" ucap Kai semangat, setelah berhasil mendekati teman-teman nya. Tidak perduli jika suara kuat nya akan mengganggu kelanjutan upacara kelulusan mereka.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang berlari menubruk dan memeluk sosok yang di bawa Kai. "Kyungie, aku merindukan mu!" pekik nya kuat. Sementara Kyungsoo, sosok yang di peluk Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. "Nado Baekkie"

Mereka semua memandang takjub kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang merindukan ku selain Baekki?" canda Kyungsoo sambil memasang muka pura-pura sedihnya.

Yang lain langsung memeluk Kyungsoo bergantian, tentu saja mereka merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. Kecuali Sehun, karena namja itu hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun setelah memeluk Kris yang sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mengejek _'Dasar pendek'_.

Sehun hanya terdiam, dia masih merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. "A-aku… hm, itu…" dengan pelan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun dan berhasil membuatnya terbelalak kaget. "Aku tahu jika Sehunnie juga merindukan ku bukan?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang bisa Sehun berikan pada Kyungsoo, jelas saja dia merindukan Kyungsoo karena namja itu baru muncul sekarang setelah satu tahun pergi.

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke café biasa?" tawar Suho begitu merasakan aura kesedihan kembali terasa setelah Kyungsoo datang.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sampai di café yang dimaksud Suho, setelah mendudukan diri mereka di bangku dan memesan mereka mulai saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

Namun aura kebahagian itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk Sehun, karena namja itu asik melihat kearah sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela.

"Kau merindukan nya?" suara Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah nya memecah lamunan Sehun. "Begitulah" ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Yah, café ini adalah tempat dimana dia melihat Luhan dan Yunho sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa bayangan wajah Luhan yang duduk disana kembali memenuhi kepalanya, tapi tentu saja tanpa sosok Yunho. "Sehunnie" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya.

"Wae?" Tanya nya datar. Semua mata menatap interaksi antara Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut, Sehun tetap memasang wajah poker face nya dan kembali melihat keluar. "Baik"

Disebelah Kyungsoo, Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan _tidak apa-apa_.

"Benarkah? Kulihat tidak begitu" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" jelas Sehun tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, bukan kah keadaan nya memang baik-baik saja.

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas, meraih tangan Sehun di atas meja dan menggenggam nya pelan. "Yang aku maksud adalah hati mu Sehun" astaga topik ini lagi, topik yang sangat ingin dihindari semua orang.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam, seolah melalui tatapan nya bisa menebas setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo. "Sakit" secara reflex Sehun meremas kemeja baby blue nya di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Rasanya sangat sakit" yah, itu yang Sehun rasakan. Rasa sakit karena di tinggal oleh seseorang, perasaan menyesal karena gagal melindungi. Serta yang paling penting, rasa menyesal karena dengan tangannya sendiri dia telah-

"Luhan hyung akan sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sehun" ucapan Kyungsoo memang benar, Luhan pasti akan sedih jika mengetahui Sehun hidup dalam bayang-bayang rasa bersalah.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. "Tapi aku memang bersalah" –membunuh Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mereka semua memang sudah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya, jika Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah vampire yang diburu oleh hunter.

Bahkan mereka juga sudah tahu, tentang permintaan terakhir Luhan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya pada Sehun. Mereka juga sangat tahu, jika Sehun terus diliputi perasaan bersalah sepanjang waktunya.

Walau Sehun tetap bersikap biasa, namun aura sedih itu terus terasa di sekeliling mereka. Mereka bahkan mencoba untuk membujuk atau menghibur Sehun yang berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Setelah Yunho dan juga Jaejoong membawa pergi tubuh Luhan, keesokan harinya Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah nontifikasi Yunho dari emailnya. Bahwa mereka sudah membereskan mayat Luhan dan juga pergi jauh dari Korea.

Disini Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia tentu mengerti perasaan Yunho. Karena namja itu pernah menjadi kekasih Luhan, sebelum Jaejoong datang.

Ketika seminggu berlalu begitu saja, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea Selatan dan melanjutkan studi nya di Inggris.

Jujur saja, melihat Sehun ada di dekatnya mau tak mau ingatan kematian Luhan merasuk ke dalam kepala nya. Kyungsoo tahu jika itu semua permintaan Luhan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengurangi rasa benci nya pada Sehun dan berakhir meninggalkan Korea.

"Aku pulang duluan" Sehun berdiri dan beranjak dari sana, Kai mencekal tangan Sehun saat namja itu melewatinya. "Biar aku antar" namun Sehun menggeleng.

Dia tahu jika Kai sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, mereka berpisah selama setahun walaupun sesekali mereka berjumpa saat libur. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini" Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan Sehun" ucap Suho tersenyum angelic yang dibalas anggukan dari Sehun. Kemudian namja poker face itu keluar dari café meninggalkan mereka.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja" gumam Yixing pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar mereka semua.

"Semoga saja" sahut Xiumin pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

"**Kau sudah pulang Hun-ah?**" Sehun melepas sepatunya kemudian menaruh di rak, kemudian melewati saja sosok yang menyapa nya.

Dengan lelah, Sehun menyandarkan punggung nya ke sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. "**Hei Sehunnie, kau kelihatan sangat lelah**" lagi sosok itu berbicara pada nya tepat di samping Sehun.

"Diamlah" tukas Sehun dingin tanpa melihat sosok tersebut.

"**Kau membenciku sekarang?**" Tanya sosok itu lagi dengan sedih, kepalanya menunduk dan mata nya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, justru aku sangat mencintai mu Lu" Sehun menatap sosok di sebelahnya.

Luhan, namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih. "**Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku terus Hun-ah?**" sial, Sehun harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga sebelum dia berubah jadi gila.

"Karena kau tidak nyata Lu, kau hanyalah sosok bayangan yang kuciptakan karena rasa bersalahku" Sehun mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan namun tangan nya terpaksa berhenti mengambang di udara.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Luhan lagi, meski itu hanya bayangan.

Selama setahun ini Sehun hidup dalam bayang-bayang Luhan disekitar nya, awalnya Sehun merasa senang karena bisa kembali melihat Luhan.

Bahkan Sehun seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri dengan sosok yang di sebut Luhan namun tanpa wujud. Membuat mereka semua tersenyum miris dan bersedih.

Awalnya mereka masih bisa memaklumi Sehun, namun lama kelamaan mereka semua sadar jika khayalan Sehun semakin memburuk setiap hari nya. Maka mereka mulai berinisiatif untuk terus mengatakan jika Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi, setiap kali Sehun mulai berhalusinasi melihat Luhan dan berbicara tanpa teman.

Setelah mengalami tekanan untuk menyadarkan dirinya lama-kelamaan akhirnya otak pintar Sehun bekerja, mengatakan padanya jika Luhan hanya sosok yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Dengan keberanian untuk bangkit dan tak ingin terus terpuruk, Sehun mendatangi seorang psikiater dan akhirnya mendapat terapi serta obat untuk menenangkannya.

Walau tidak sesering dulu sosok Luhan muncul setelah beberapa kali terapi, namun perasaan ingin terus berada di dekat Luhan dan ingin bangkit serta menerima kenyataan terus bergulir di hati Sehun.

Sosok Luhan hanya akan muncul jika Sehun merasa bersalah kembali, atau saat ada seseorang kembali mengingatkan atau menyebut nama nya pada Sehun.

Karena itulah para hyungnya tidak ingin menyebut nama Luhan, karena mereka ingin Sehun sadar dan menerima kenyataan jika Luhan tak lagi bersama mereka.

"**Berhentilah merasa bersalah padaku Sehun**" lagi sosok bayangan Luhan memeberikan tatapan kesedihannya untuk Sehun, "**Kau harus bisa melupakanku selamanya**" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan beranjak dari sofa.

Tangan nya mengambil botol berisi obat penenang di atas meja makan, mengeluarkan satu butir pil dan menenggak nya tanpa air. Dilihat nya bayangan Luhan yang duduk di sofa bersama nya tadi mulai menghilang, efek dari obat nya.

Setelah itu dia mengambil ponselnya dalam saku celana dan mendial nomor seseorang, setelah beberapa kali menghubungi akhirnya tersambung juga.

"Appa, aku ingin ke tempatmu, kumohon" lirih Sehun memohon pada appa nya.

"_Kau yakin nak?_" nada ayah nya Sehun terdengar ragu di sebrang sana.

"Tentu saja appa, aku ingin meninggalkan Korea dan semua kenangan buruk nya… dan memulai kehidupan baru disana" _Hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang Luhan_- tambah Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memberi kabar jika sudah sampai disana" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan menatap semua hyung nya bergantian.

"Tentu" jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan lupa untuk terus menghubungi kami, arrachi?" kali ini Xiumin memeluk Sehun hangat. Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Makan yang banyak disana, kau terlihat semakin kurus" pesan Yixing dengan senyum dan dimple manis nya. Sekali lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Kai memeluk erat Sehun, merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat datar nya. "Baik-baiklah di tempat ahjussi, dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik eoh?" Sehun terkekeh mendengar pesan Kai.

"Arraseo, kau juga setelah bersama Kyungsoo jangan melupakan kami" gantian Sehun yang memberi pesan setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Kai yang mendengus sebal.

"Takut kehilanganku eoh?" canda Kai dengan senyum mengejek. "Dalam mimpi mu Kkamjong" balas Sehun dan tertawa bersama yang lain.

Kris mendekat dan mengusap kepala Sehun, tatapan nya berubah lembut menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang hyung pada dongsaeng nya. "Jaga kesehatanmu selama di sana, dan cobalah untuk hidup lebih baik"

Sehun menelan ludahnya getir, entah kenapa pesan Kris begitu membuatnya tercekat sedih. Namun sebagai pria dia tidak boleh cengeng. "Akan ku ingat pesan mu Kris hyung" ujar nya mencoba tersenyum.

Tidak lama suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat Sehun terdengar, membuat acara perpisahan mereka harus segera di akhiri. "Sudah waktunya, aku pergi"

Tangan Sehun bersiap untuk memegang travel bag nya sebelum Kyungsoo maju dan memeluk nya mendadak. "Ini yang terbaik Sehun, dan aku yakin Luhan hyung juga pasti menginginkan kau untuk bahagia" bisik Kyungsoo lembut.

"Mulai lah hidup baru dan cobalah untuk melupakan nya secara perlahan, karena aku yakin tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan sebuah kebahagiaan lain untuk mu" selesai berbisik Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Aku harap juga begitu" setelah nya sekali lagi Sehun menatap semua hyung nya untuk terakhir kali, kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pesawat.

"Kami akan merindukan mu Sehun!" teriak Chen kuat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Sehun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sebagai balasan Sehun melambaikan tangan nya dan tersenyum manis pada mereka semua.

Begitu Sehun duduk nyaman dan juga memakai seat belt nya, namja berambut platina itu menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan terakhir Seoul.

Pesawat mengudara dan Sehun masih sibuk menatap pemandangan kota, tempat dia lahir dan besar yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"_Selamat tinggal Korea, selamat tinggal semua nya. Kuharap keputusan ku benar, dengan menjauh dan berusaha bangkit dari bayangan mu Luhan hyung"_

"_Saranghae, jongmal saranghae Luhan hyung"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh, akhir nya chap ini beneran END dan gak pake salah lagi yah! Maaf jika harus memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan apalagi dengan cara yang **_**you-know-what-i-mean-right**_**. Sad ending? Of course baby, tapi tenang aja Yue bukan orang yeoja kejam yang sanggup memisahkan HunHan /jiwa fujoshi membara/digaplok readers/.**

**Tenang untuk semua readers-nim tercinta, jangan kecewa karena Yue udah memisahkan uri HunHan di sini karena…. Jeng jeng jeng /backsound gagal/ akan nada sequel yang Yue siapkan untuk kelanjutan kisah HunHan.**

**So, jangan sedih dan tetap review yah readers-nim tercinta /kecup atu-atu/ karena review kalian semua akan menentukan apakah sequel dari cerita ini akan di publish atau kaga hehehhehe /ditimpuk swallow sehun/**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**.**

**~Distysandra: **Huahahahahha….. bukan yah, udah tahu kan siapa yang mati.

**~Lieya EL: **Entar klo kaga di Tbc bablas (?) donk. Udah tahukan apa yang terjadi pada uri maknae, dan kaga lama kan update nya.

**~Junia angel 58: **Tuan Oh: Dosa mu memang besar padaku anak muda. Dan ternyata yang mati adalah Luhan,,,, yehet! /dilindas truk/

**~Mybabydeer: **Kaga, Luhan mah kaga tegaan jadi orang. Bukti nya dia malah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Sehun, ya kan?

**~Re-Panda68: **Udah tahu kan siapa yang mati? Tenang ini udah chap akhir kok.

**~SweeetyChanBaek: **Huahahahha baru sadar ya kalo Yue mank keren? /plakk/ kalo Sehun jadi vampire siapa pasangan nya? Kan tau sendiri kalo Luhan udah gitu deh.

**~Imeyyteukmin:** Waaahhh, gimana ya? Sebenarnya Yue punya sih Fb ma Twitter tapi sayang nya itu untuk pribadi, mian belum bisa di kasih tahu sekarang ne. entar Yue bakalan buat khusus untuk FF deh baru di kasih tahu, wokeeeh?

**~Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi: **Neeeee? Tenang sayang bukan Sehun kok yang mati, noh si baby lulu yang yah tahu lah.

**~Nisaramaidah28: **Yah bener juga sih /muka mikir/ tapi walau mereka pisah tetap bakalan satu kok karena setelah sad mereka bakalan happy ending /plakk/

**~Kimyori95: **Maklum si Luhan nya lagi khilaf, jadi yah gitu lah. Tenang Sehun baik-baik aja kok walau hati ma pikirannya kaga.

**~HunHan Aegy: **Ahahahha…. Mian ini cerita berakhir dengan sad ending, tapi entah kalo sequel nya gimana /plakk/

**~Fenny030502: **Hm, kalo Sehun jadi vampire siapa pasangan nya chingu?

**~Guest: **Biar lebih greget terus review ne? /modus/

**~Guest: **Nah, tu si Sehun nya kaga jadi mati jadi iklas kan? Mian cerita ini berakhir dengan sad ending ya, tapi kaga tahu dengan sequel nya /Yue plin-plan/

**~Jujujus: **Ini udah di lanjut ya, moga kaga kecewa dengan ending nya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yue ucapkan BIG THANKS untuk semuanya

Yang udah memfollow, Fav dan Review ff ini

Sampai akhir, karena berkat kalian

Ff ini bisa diselesaikan.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff Yue yang lain nya yah!

Atau jumpa di sequel nya cerita ini

(kalo ada yang mau)

.

~Yue m00nlight~


End file.
